Boring System
by comeandgetmebabe
Summary: Roxas needed a math tutor. Axel needed more cash and to get away from his stressed out boyfriend. They both found something completely different. AxelxRoxas, SaïxxAxel, SoraxRiku.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Boring System

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** I OWN ICE CREAM! BBBBBLLLAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!

**Summary**: Roxas needed a math tutor. Axel needed more cash and to get away from his stressed out boyfriend. They both found something completely different. AxelxRoxas, SaïxxAxel, SoraxRiku, maybe more later on.

**-NOTE-** PREPARE FOR PEOPLE TO BE OUT OF CHARACTER!

The first chapter is going to be **really** OOC, but I apologize profusely for that and am going to try to make the next few chappies **IN** character, dammit!

This story has curses, yeah? So, like, calm down.

I don't really know how I came up with this one. I kind of made Roxas an idiot, at math at least. He's good at everything else, but not math. Trust me, I know exactly how he feels. I didn't need to review negatives or anything, but I did need help with algebra. Unfortunately, I was too stubborn to tell my parents this until, like, a week before finals last year, so it was kind of futile. BUT I PASSED!

The word "faggot" will be used. Please don't get offended, Saïx is one crazy motherfucker.

That's basically it. The city will remain unnamed until I actually see reason to, you know, name it.

Enjoy!

**/o/O/o**

"Where are you going?"

"I told you, I'm tutoring some dumbass high school kid."

"Oh yes. In math."

"Yup."

"Which you failed."

"Yup."

"…"

"Can you hand me my boot? I think it's under the bed."

Saïx reached under the bed that Axel had so recently vacated and threw the boot with such force that Axel had to duck before it hit the wall with an audible bang. Axel stood up, bewildered, staring blankly at the mark left on the wall from where the heel had hit. "Jesus, Saïx, what the fuck was that for?"

"You don't know the first thing about math! Why the fuck are you leaving!"

Axel sighed, picked up his boot and sat at the edge of the bed to put it on. Now fully dressed, he leaned back and lay down across the bed and Saïx's legs, which were still under the covers. "I feel bad," he said, hoping his voice sounded seductive and truthful at the same time. "You're the one who works while I just sit at home and burn stuff. It's my turn to bring home some money."

"How much are you going to make?" Saïx sneered, his amber eyes boring into Axel's green ones. "This some rich kid who's parents are just paying you to tell him how to add for an hour so he'll get out of their hair? Or is this just out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Probably the first one," said Axel blandly, turning on his stomach and propping his face on his left fist, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed so Saïx wouldn't yell at him to stop getting dirt on their bed. "But whatever it takes to bring in money." He traced a pattern on Saïx's bare chest, fingers dancing their way down to the downy hairs that just disappeared below the black covers. Axel grinned up at Saïx. "You're kinda sticky."

"Of course I am, we just had sex," muttered Saïx, glaring at Axel like he was an idiot. That was how he always looked at him: like he was an idiot, an insect, or something Saïx just couldn't understand, as if he was thinking _You look so familiar, but I can't for the life of me figure out where you came from_. Those were the looks that made Axel, with increasing frequency, wonder why he even stayed with Saïx anymore. But sometimes, when he wasn't stressed or taking out his frustration with his job on Axel, which was always, Saïx would do something to remind him; take him out for dinner at a place Axel wanted to go to, buy him a new lighter, give him tickets to a concert that Demyx couldn't get tickets to, things like that. But then, of course, he would sit through dinner like it was pure torture (because Saïx couldn't comprehend how awesome theme restaurants were), or he would get angry when the apartment started smelling like smoke, and when Axel came home from the concerts looking a little too happy, Saïx would grab his wrist and bend it behind his back, hissing that Axel better not have cheated on him with that fucking hippie faggot Dem-whatever-the-fuck-his-name-is.

Sometimes Axel thought he just stayed with Saïx for his apartment.

It was the penthouse apartment in a building called Twilights View and it took up a whole floor. A laundry room, three bedrooms (only one of which was actually used, unless Saïx kicked Axel out of their room in a fit of rage—but that hadn't happened in a long time), a fully equipped kitchen, a living room, a T.V. room, a game room, Saïx's office, a dining room, two bathrooms (one connected to the master bedroom with a Jacuzzi bath that got a lot of use when they first moved in), a room for Axel to burn stuff in and listen to music loudly (this room now had a bookshelf filled with math books and a computer directly connected to Sparknotes) and a foyer, not to mention that the building was equipped with a gym that had an indoor poor that Axel strayed away from. He didn't like cold water all that much, unless he was drinking it.

Axel leaned foreword and blew on Saïx's still sticky navel, making the older man shiver against his will. That was the other reason Axel was still with Saïx: sex was great. And sometimes, when they did it during the day, Saïx would act like he did when he and Axel first met—almost kind.

"What, do you want to do it again?" asked Saïx, smirking.

"You know it. But, alas, work calls," he tried not to smirk back at his boyfriend when he saw the irritated look on Saïx's face, knowing that would only make him more angry. "But maybe when I get back…"

"I'll be working," Saïx said flatly, "Xemnas wants to merge with Heartless Inc. so I'll be working all week. And weekend."

Axel faltered. "Oh."

"I need to go to my office," Saïx pushed Axel, rather roughly, off of him, stood and stretched longer than necessary, as if to say "See this body? This is what you're missing," which was something Axel had said to Saïx one morning when the amber eyed man was leaving for a business trip.

Axel stood and went to the closet, grabbing his black overcoat. "Yeah, I should probably be going."

"Order something for yourself when you get back," said Saïx, not looking at him as he pulled clothes on, "I won't be eating tonight."

"Fine," said Axel, irritation finally entering his voice. "I see you later. Don't kill yourself with fucking work."

"Don't kill yourself with fucking MATH!" yelled Saïx as Axel walked out the door.

**/o/**

Roxas sighed and glared down at his math book with hatred in his eyes. He felt more loathing for his math teacher, Mr. Leonhart, whose first name was Leon, which was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard. Then again, he and his twin brother, Sora (who got all A's in math but refused to tutor him because it meant time away from _Riiikkkuuu_) had the same name, only his was with an 'x' and the letters were messed up.

Roxas sighed again and laid his head down on his math book. He must look like an idiot, sitting in the middle of a coffee shop, waiting for his freaking math tutor. Only a few tables away sat Sora and his boyfriend, Riku, who, while not exactly drawing attention to themselves, needed to stop rubbing their feet up each other's legs or else Roxas was going to come over there and rip their legs OFF.

Roxas, while having finally gotten used to Sora's…alternative lifestyle, still couldn't comprehend why Sora liked guys. He still felt a little guilty that, when Sora first came out to him, he had screamed like a little girl and slammed the door to his room, locking Sora out. Unfortunately, they happened to share a room, so that night going to sleep was a little awkward.

"Roxas, where's your tutor?" Riku called over. Roxas sighed. He didn't really like Riku, but he preferred Sora to go out with Riku than, say, Seifer. Riku and Sora had started off as best friends, and when Sora finally admitted he was gay, the story went, Riku had nearly suffocated him from the kiss he slammed into the brunets' mouth.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Roxas called back, "You guys don't have to wait here with me."

"We're not waiting with you, we're on a date," said Sora, giggling.

"Oh God, couldn't have gone somewhere _else_?" moaned Roxas, burying his face in his hands.

"We like to see you suffer," said Riku with a mean smile. Riku had never gotten over the whole lock-my-gay-brother-out-of-our-room thing.

Roxas was just about to snarl out an answer when the bells on the door to the coffee shop tinkled and a tall, red-haired, impossibly gorgeous man walked in. His green eyes surveyed the coffee shop with mild interest, and then landed on the math book sitting in front of Roxas. He grinned and _sauntered_ over. How many men could saunter and get away with it, Roxas didn't know, but this guy was one of them. The red head sat down in front of him. Roxas had to stop himself from staring. He was sure he was totally and completely straight, but this guy…was _stunning_.

"You must be Roxas," said the red-head, holding out a hand, which Roxas shook. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" he looked at Roxas quizzically, giving him a moment to memorize his name, then smiled, "I think I'm supposed to be teaching you math today?"

"Y-yeah," said Roxas, looking down at his book.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, which finally ended when Axel gave a slight cough and said, "So do you have any specific problems you, y'know, need help with?"

"Oh! Um, yeah, I just…this sounds really stupid, but I just can't get the FOIL method. You know, with algebra?"

"Oh, yeah, I know that," Axel lied. "Listen, do you mind if I get some coffee and a muffin or something? I didn't have lunch."

"No, not at all. Take your time!" said Roxas, smiling in a way that he hoped was bright. Axel gave a little half smile back and stood to go get his food. Roxas couldn't help but let his eyes follow the redhead.

Roxas glanced at Sora and Riku, who were looking from him to Axel. Sora's eyes were wide and he leaned across the table to whisper something to Riku that Roxas couldn't hear. Riku laughed loudly, which earned him a smack on the arm from Sora. Roxas gulped.

Sora never hit Riku unless Riku made fun of Roxas or Kairi or Namine. They must be talking about him

**/o/**

"FuckfuckfuckfuckgimmeamediumcupofblackcoffeepleaseandachocolatemuffinfuckfuckfuckwhattheFUCKistheFOILmethod!" mumbled Axel, standing at the counter. He was still searching his mind for the FOIL method, seriously rethinking this whole "Earn money and get out of Saïx's way" plan when he noticed the girl working at the counter was still standing there looking at him weird. "What? Where's my coffee?" he snapped.

"You want…a medium?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I want a medium black coffee and a muffin, what are you waiting for?"

"We don't serve medium's."

Axel blinked. "What?"

"It's tall, grande and venti. We don't have mediums."

"Then give me a whatever the stupid equivalent to a medium IS," Axel snarled between clenched teeth.

"A grande?"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, JUST GIVE ME SOME DAMN COFFEE!" Axel yelled, drawing attention from the obviously gay couple sitting a few tables away from Roxas. He glared at them in a way that he hoped looked like Saïx's glare. It just caused the little brunet one to whisper to his platinum blond (boy?)friend.

The girl gave him his coffee and a muffin, which Axel paid for with crumbled up bills, the worst way to pay for anything, and stalked back to Roxas.

"The service here sucks," he muttered. Roxas stared at him.

"Um…is this your first time tutoring?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing," said Roxas too quickly. "You just…don't really look like the kind of person who tutors."

"I don't look like much of anything. So, the FOIL method. What does your book say about it?"

For the next few hours, Axel tried to teach Roxas the FOIL method, but it was pointless; the kid just did _not_ understand.

"Alright, look. You have a binomial, right?"

"Yeah…" said Roxas, biting on the easer of his pencil in an oh-so-cute way.

"So, it's **F**irst, **O**uter, **I**nner, then **L**ast. So you multiply the_ first_ number in the_ first_ parenthesis by the_ first_ number in the _second_ parenthesis, right?"

"Yeah..." murmured Roxas, looking at his textbook with such hopelessness Axel kind of felt bad for him.

"So then you do that for the _outer_ numbers and the _inner_ numbers and the _last_ numbers, and then you add like terms, so the numbers ending with 'x' get added together, unless one of them is negative, in which case they're subtracted, and then—"

"ARGH I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS AT ALL!" yelled Roxas in despair, banging his head on the table. "I don't even REMEMBER negative numbers!"

"Jesus, kid, what'd you do over the summer, get your memories erased? This isn't rocket science."

"Shut up!"

Axel laughed. "Don't get upset, Roxas. Alright, you wanna do a review of negative numbers and stuff and then…" he flipped out his cell phone (complete with hot-rod fire stickers on the sides) and checked the time. "Actually, that's all we'll have time for. So, we can look over negatives, and then we'll schedule another meeting and until then, you review like a madman, got it memorized?"

"Yeah…um…when's good for you?" Christ, no kid could be this shy. Then again, Axel though, inwardly smirking, I am hot.

"Anytime, man. How about Wednesday, when your school ends?"

"Yeah, that'd be good," Roxas laughed and Axel couldn't help but notice how cute his smiling face was, "How sad is that, I need to meet with you two times a week."

"Monday's and Wednesday's aren't that bad," said Axel, smiling, "I had a friend in high school who needed a tutor everyday and didn't get it at all. But that was for chem. And no one understands chem."

"Except chemists."

"Except chemists."

Roxas grinned, and then looked away, "Sorry I suck so much at math."

"Hey, man, that's why I'm here!" Axel gave him a manly punch on the shoulder, "It's good you're bad at math, I need cash." He then realized what he just said and blanched, "Oh shit, I mean—"

"It's alright!" laughed Roxas, "I'll see you Wednesday. But let's not meet here."

"Yeah, I think the coffee girl hates me."

"Um…there's a public library right next to my school, Destiny High?"

"On Traverse and Twilight? The one right down the road from Twilights View?"

"Yeah. Is that too far for you to get to?"

"No, man, I _live_ in Twilights View. So, meet there at like…three?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Roxas, looking entirely too excited, "that's be great!"

"See you then, Roxas," Axel said, smiling once more, "but now let's work on negative numbers."

Roxas smile was wiped from his face. "Oh man…"

Axel couldn't help but laugh. This kid was too cute.

**/o/**

"I don't like him."

"Ugh, you don't like anyone, Riku," said Roxas as the three boys walked back to Sora and Roxas's house.

"No, Roxas, I'm with Riku. There's something about that guy that I really don't like. Although, he is cute…" Sora pondered this last thought, sidestepping a little girl and her dog.

"Ugh, you freaking gay…he's not cute, he's a math tutor."

"Who looks like he should be in a rock band!" Sora teased.

"Yeah, Straight Man, superhero of hetero justice, we saw the way you stared at his ass when he went to get coffee," Riku snickered.

"I was NOT staring at his ass! Come on, don't you always turn to look when you see someone who looks kinda…different?"

As if on cue, all three of them turned and walked backwards to stare at a group of cross dressers who were having a sidewalk parade, asking for more money for more nylon. They had signs and everything strapped around their gaudy dresses.

"Anyway, regardless of Roxas's love of RedHead's ass, that guy seems a little…intense," said Riku, "I mean, he _yelled_ at the coffee girl."

"You yelled at the drive through girl at Wendy's," sneered Roxas as they came to the apartment building. The doorman nodded and the boys entered Destiny Apartments, going up to the sixth floor to the twins' apartment.

"Well, yeah, but she didn't give me a spoon for my Frosty…" muttered Riku, knowing he'd been defeated.

"But, the way he _looked_ at us," said Sora as the elevator climbed higher, "he looked like he wanted to kill us."

"Have you two _seen_ yourselves together? I wanna kill you too sometimes. Sora, do you have the key?"

"Yeah, hold on. You gotta start bringing yours with you, Roxas." Sora opened the door and was completely ignored as Roxas threw his books on the coffee table, thumping on the couch and snapping the television on."

"I dunno…" said Riku, sitting down next to Roxas and pulling Sora onto his lap, much to Roxas's disgust. "There's just something about that guy I don't trust…"

"He's a _math_ tutor!" groaned Roxas, exasperated, "What's he gonna do, mix up trig for me on purpose or something!"

Sora and Riku, however, weren't listening. They apparently hadn't filled their "suck each other's faces like starving animals" quota for the day.

"Ugh, just clean up with you're done…" muttered Roxas, getting up and going to his room. He laid down on his bottom bunk and gazed out the window, at the city.

"I wasn't staring at his ass…" he murmured, looking at the looming tower that was Twilight's View. He rolled over and smiled to himself, thinking of red hair and green eyes and kind but dangerous smiles. "But I wouldn't mind seeing him again."

Roxas, realizing what he just said, picked up a hardcover book he'd left lying on the floor and banged his head with it. "What the FUCK, Roxas! You're the normal one! You don't like guys!"

"DE-NILE AIN'T JUST A RIVER IN EGYPT!" Riku and Sora yelled from the other room, then, from the sound of it, collapsed on top of each other in a fit of giggles.

**/o/O/o**

The "denial" line equals the best thing to say EVER.

So, Saïx is, like, totally out of his mind, but I'm ignoring the fact that they, like, hate each other in the game. Everyone who pairs Saïx with Axel seems to use needles at some point, so I'm straying away from that.

Sorry for the overuse of the word 'fuck.' Except I'm kind of not, so it'll be used throughout the whole story. YAY!

I know exactly how Axel feels in the coffee shop (two extra vocab points for the people who actually care to guess what coffee shop they were in. HINT: The CEO of this coffee shop has the face you see before you die).

That's all the stupid comments I have to say for now. Please, tell me what you think. I probably didn't get all the grammar, but I tried. So, sorry. I beg you for constructive criticism and…urgh…stuff like that. Or just happy reviews of happiness. You know how it is.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Boring System

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** Honey, you don't WANT to know what would happen to KH if I owned it.

**-NOTE-** Thanks for the reviews, mes amies (I'm assuming everyone who reads this is a girl because of THE GAAAAYYYYYYYY!1one)

So, Saïx and Axel are still pretty OOC, but I'M GETTING THERE, DAMMIT! S-so sorry! I'm really trying hard but they're so…cute…ARGH!

So…err…next chapter. Of the gay. HOORAY!

**/o/O/o/**

_Mmm,_ thought Axel, reaching into the refrigerator,_ nothing like cold lo-mien for breakfast._ He went to the silverware drawer and pulled out some black and red chopsticks Saïx had bought him when he went along on a trip to Japan. He plunked himself down on the couch and flipped on the television, trying not to remember that fateful trip. How he and Saïx had gotten roaring drunk on sake and ended up having sex in a hot spring. How they woke up in the morning to find it was a public bath and had run, naked, laughing, from the establishment, holding onto each others hands for dear life and sneaking back to their hotel. Axel clicked his chopsticks together and glanced at the dark office, where he could hear Saïx still tapping away at his computer. He'd been on a conference call with someone called Maleficent from Heartless Inc. all night. The after they'd snuck back into their Japanese hotel, Saïx has ripped out the phone cord, turned his laptop off, and he and Axel had lay together in bed, embracing and occasionally getting up to get more bottled water (Always Bring Bottled Water—Saïx Rule for Traveling Number 8) to nurse their hangovers, not needing to talk, just needing to be in each others arms, drifting in and out of sleep, headaches permitting.

Of course, Saïx would never do anything like _that_ again. Forget about work, for shame, Axel, for _shame_. Axel picked up the remote and settled on watching an old rerun of Saturday Night Live after a minute of clicking. He gobbled the noodles hungrily, like he hadn't eaten in months, instead of hours. Phil Hartman said something. Axel laughed.

"GODDAMMIT, AXEL, WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK **UP!** I'M TRYING TO _WORK_, DAMMIT!"

Apparently Axel had laughed too loudly.

Saïx stalked to the door to his office and glared out at Axel, eyes blazing gold. "Is it so much to ask? Do I really _need_ to ask you to be fucking QUIET WHEN YOU KNOW I'M WORK—are you eating on the couch?"

Axel slurped up some lo-mien hanging out of his mouth. "Yes."

Saïx slumped against the door, eyes closed, squeezing his temples. Axel couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He eyed Saïx's chest hungrily, wondering if maybe he could convince Saïx to jump into the Jacuzzi and reminisce about their night in the hot spring. _I am both a pyromaniac and a sex maniac_, he thought.

"Remember when you moved here from the hole you used to live in Axel? What were the rules we made? I wouldn't say anything about the loud music and the pyromania if you…"

"…If I didn't eat on the couch and put my shoes on the bed?"

"And…"

Axel thought for a moment. "Uh…I don't…I thought we did a two-for-two thing."

"AND YOU WOULD BE QUIET WHEN I WAS WORKING!"

"I was being quiet! I laughed at Phil Hartman! Even you think he's funny, Saïx, you know you do!"

"You have a special room, Axel, just for doing…that…thing you…do…" said Saïx, as if explaining it to a child, his anger bubbling below the surface. "Why don't you take a DVD and watch it on that expensive new computer we bought you and SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Don't talk to me like a kid!" yelled Axel, shutting off the television with an audible click of the remote and standing. "I'm only, like, two years younger than you! And calm the fuck down! If you want me to move, or to be quieter, just ask _politely_! That's what you always tell me to do," He picked up his food and glared at Saïx, stalking over to the hall to go to his room. "Jesus, sometimes I think you're fucking psycho."

Axel had no idea how Saïx got to him so fast. But before he knew it, he was on the ground, Saïx straddling him, his face filled with fury. "Don't you EVER call me a psycho!" he screamed. "I am NOT a fucking psycho! I'm just…I'm trying to…I…" he slumped over on Axel's chest, looking as if he was going to cry. "I'm just trying to make money for us," Saïx whispered. "So we can live comfortably and so you don't feel like you have to work."

Even though his back hurt from being thrown on the ground, even though he'd just been patronized more in the past five minutes than in any five years of his life, he held Saïx in his arms and ran his fingers through his blue hair. Axel held the older man and whispered, "Why don't you call up Xemnas and tell him you're sick and you need to take the day off. Remember when we went to Japan? Want to go in the bath and recreate that night at the hot spring? Just relax, put on a dumb movie afterwards? I'll teach you how to work my lighters again. You need to rest, Saïx, that's all. Take the day off. Play hooky. Don't worry about me working."

Saïx sighed and stood up, pulling Axel up with him. He looked his lover in the eye and for a moment, Axel saw a bit of loving he hoped was under the cold exterior. But then the warmth was gone, and Axel could only see the frosty, calculating face Saïx presented nearly all the time now. "I can't, Axel. It's not only for you and me. The company—"

"Depends on you," finished Axel, sighing. He smiled sheepishly up at his boyfriend. "Can't blame me for trying?"

"No," said Saïx, not kissing Axel on the head. "I need to get back to work. Please be more quiet, Axel, okay?"

"Okay. I'll go to my room."

Saïx nodded with a little smile, and went back to his office. Axel got some paper towels to clean up the mess his lo-mien had made when Saïx tackled him, wiped it all up and threw it away. He walked into his own room, closed the door, and sat down at his computer. He then held his head in his hands and fought back tears.

Saïx hadn't even said sorry.

**/o/**

"So guess what, Naminé."

"What?"

"ROXAS HAS A CRUSH ON A DUDE!" Riku yelled, causing the blonde boy to spit out the juice he was drinking all over Naminé's sketchpad.

"SHUTTHEFUCKUPRIKUOHMYGOOOODDDD!" moaned Roxas, hiding his face in his hands. Riku laughed, but immediately looked sad and apologetic when Sora gave him a look. Roxas looked up at Naminé, who looked like she didn't know whether to laugh at him or comfort him. "I-it's not true, Naminé, I don't have a crush on a guy!"

"You don't?" asked Yuffie. "Damn, that'd be hot. Then you and Sora could get together and have some incest-twin-boy-love."

"YUFFIE!" yelled everyone at the table. Yuffie just laughed.

It was lunchtime at Destiny High and Roxas and Sora's friends were all sitting together at one table. As a general rule, they all sat at their own tables, Roxas with The Usual Spot kids and Sora with The Island Kids with Yuffie, self-proclaimed master ninja bouncing between the two tables. Today, however, with the knowledge that Roxas's new math tutor looked like the lead singer of a rock band, they all sat together to find out about this _Axel_ Riku and Sora were gossiping about. And seeing Roxas look so embarrassed was a good perk.

"I thought you were straight, Roxas!" exclaimed Hayner.

"Yeah, you're always telling Hayner here to shut up when he hits on you," said Pence, grinning. "I would have thought you would have said yes by now if you were gay."

"You guys, let Roxas tell his side!" said Olette, being the responsible one as usual.

"He's just this cool looking guy, that's all! Like, you know when Riku's brother comes to pick him up from school and everyone stares at him? It's like that. He just looks different."

"So you're saying this Axel guy is as hot as Sephiroth, then?" Tidus waggled his eyebrows.

"And as creepy…" murmured Kairi.

"My brother is not…yeah, Seph is pretty creepy," admitted Riku, who knew the jab about his brother had been a direct insult to him (it was a well known fact that Riku and Sephiroth did _not_ get along) "but you don't look at Seph like you want to jump him, Roxas. This guy, you were like popping a bone—"

"I WAS NOT POPPING A BONER!" Roxas screamed, turning bright red.

"As fascinating as that is, Roxas, would you mind _not_ proclaiming that fact to the rest of the school?" said a cold voice from behind him. Roxas whirled around and came face to face with Mr. Leonhart, his math teacher. Roxas glowered. It was all _this_ guy's fault that he had to defend his precious sexuality.

"Sorry Mr. Leonhart," he growled, glaring at the puke colored tiles below his feet.

"Such sincerity, I can hardly contain my emotions," said Mr. Leonhart dryly. He smirked at the boy and walked away to stop a fight between Seifer and Setzer. Again.

"…Anyway, when Roxas saw this guy he was _sooooo_ turned on, it was like—" continued Riku.

"ARGH! I'm not even hungry anymore!" yelled an exasperated Roxas. He grabbed his tray of food, dumped it in the garbage, and stalked out the cafeteria. Riku started laughing with Tidus and Hayner, but immediately stopped when he saw the angry look in Sora's eyes. Sora stood and ran after his brother.

He found Roxas sitting underneath the stairwell, a little walk away from the cafeteria. He sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, his eyes just peeking over his arms. Roxas looked up at Sora with cold eyes. "What? Your boyfriend send you here to bring me back? Tell him to fuck himself!"

"Forget Riku," said Sora, sitting down next to Roxas and trying to peer into his eyes, which he shifted away. "Roxas, they were just joking. And you know running away will just make them think what they're saying is true."

Roxas said nothing.

"I mean, I thought it was funny, for a while, my straight as a ruler brother gay for some red-head, but you're really upset about this, aren't you? I'll tell them to stop. Better yet, I'll tell _Riku_ to tell them to stop, all right. And he'll stop talking about you too. It's alright Roxas—"

"It's not alright!" cried Roxas, head snapping up and eyes blazing with anger and uncertainty. "Sora, I…they…I think they might…" he looked back down again, eyes in shadow.

Sora leaned in closer to his brother. "They might what, Roxas?"

"They might be right," the blonde whispered.

Sora sat in a stunned silence. "You mean you really…"

"I mean, it's probably nothing!" said Roxas in a high voice. "I mean, every guy goes through a phase where they think about other guys, right? And, you know, Axel has a, um, girly figure! So, maybe that's why I think he's hot—CUTE! Why I think he's cute. I mean, i-it's probably nothing, right? Right?" His eyes board into Sora's, silently begging him, _tell me it's true. Let me stay the normal one, please Sora. I can't deal with this, not yet at least._

Sora, whether through some twin telepathy or just through his sweet, pure understanding, nodded. "Yeah, that's probably all it is. Besides, you've only known the guy for a day. If you still get all weird when you see him tomorrow, then you'll know for sure that you're NOT gay." He smiled at his brother. "Come on, I know you're still hungry."

Roxas gave his brother a small smile. "You know me soooo well."

"It's in the book you get when you become a twin."

"Funny, I didn't read that one."

"Only brunets get it."

Roxas grinned.

**/o/**

Saïx gasped, arching his back as Axel did something wonderful with his tongue. "You only stay with me because of the sex, don't you."

"Damn. You found out my true intentions. You must be destroyed," Axel slipped two fingers inside of his lover and gave the crown of his member a small nip. Saïx didn't have a chance. He came with a deep moan and Axel swallowed every pearly white drop. He slithered up the amber eyed man's body and smirked lazily. "What's better, this or work?"

Saïx snorted and reached his hand down to rub his fingers in the sweaty curl of hair between Axel's legs. "Is this some kind of trick question?"

Axel had woken up that morning to find Saïx sprawled between his legs, his mouth gently working on his already semi-erect cock. When Saïx saw that Axel was awake, he took it out of his mouth long enough to tell Axel that he'd taken that Wednesday off and they were going to spend every second of it together, whether he wanted to or not. Axel had no objections. They ordered food up from their favorite take out restaurants and Axel relished the laugh Saïx gave when the delivery boy fell over as the naked redhead opened the door. They ate in bed, watched really bad horror movies, and had more sex in the next twelve hours than they'd had in the past twelve days. All in all, a pretty good Wednesday, thought Axel. But there was something he was supposed to do today. He just couldn't put his finger on it…

He glanced at the digital clock next to the bed and blanched. Two forty-five. Roxas's school had been over for at least fifteen minutes.

"FUCK!" he yelled. Saïx looked surprised.

"It usually takes me longer than _that_ to get you off…"he murmured, leaning in for a lazy kiss. Axel scrambled out of the bed. "What the hell Axel!" exclaimed Saïx, looking perplexed.

Axel rushed to pull clothes on. "I forgot! I'm tutoring Roxas today! I was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago!"

Saïx's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You mean I take the day off and you rush off to _tutor!_"

"I promised him!" said Axel breathlessly. He looked around. "Christ, why can't I ever find my fucking boot!" he yelled, crouching to look under the bed.

When he resurfaced triumphantly, boot in hand, he was faced with a homicidal Saïx. "You can't be serious. You can't FUCKING be SERIOUS!" yelled Saïx, looking ready to draw blood. "I took the day off! I assumed you were only meeting this pig-fuck on MONDAYS! What the HELL, Axel!"

"I didn't know you were going to do this today!" said Axel, pulling on his boot. "If I did, I would have called yesterday and told him I couldn't make it. But I didn't know—"

"Oh, so now it's my fault for wanting to surprise my boyfriend with something nice! I can't believe you Axel—"

"I never said it was your fault! I just said I didn't know you were gonna do it, so I didn't have any time to tell him not to go to the library! I'm sorry, Saïx, I just—"

"Oh FUCK IT, AXEL, JUST GO TO YOUR STUPID KID!" roared Saïx, turning over on the bed, his back facing Axel. Axel inwardly groaned.

"Saïx, baby, I'm sorry, I just—"

"I don't CARE, Axel, get the FUCK out of my apartment!"

Axel stood in stony silence for a moment, staring at his lovers' cold back, then turned and walked to the door. "You want me to pick anything up for dinner?" he asked before leaving the bedroom.

"Get OUT, Axel!"

**/o/**

Roxas was just about to leave the library when he saw a flash of red. After being tortured endlessly by Hayner, he had finally snapped during gym, hit his best friend with a Struggle bopper, and had been sent to the principals' office. Naminé had stopped by the office to tell Principal Yen Sid that Roxas had been provoked and Roxas was once again eternally grateful to his friend. He would have asked Naminé out right then and there if she didn't like Kairi. _Sometimes_, he thought as he and Naminé walked down the hall to their next class,_ I think I'm the only normal one out of all my friends._ He and Naminé were supposed to be A Couple, just like Kairi and Sora were supposed to be A Couple, but then Sora had came out, leading to Naminé telling Roxas (and only Roxas) that she actually liked Kairi, but they could still be friends right?

After getting out of school, Roxas had ran the hundred yards from his school to the library as fast as he could, partially to get away from Hayner and Tidus's taunts and also to see Axel again, so he could figure out that he didn't really think the redhead was hot, he just was going through a phase.

_I won't get turned on this time_, he thought determinedly, studying his math book and waiting for Axel to arrive.

Axel didn't arrive for a long time.

So when Roxas had finally had enough and was packing his stuff to leave (both relieved and disappointed that he could go home and tell his mom that his math tutor wasn't punctual and MUST be fired), he saw the flash of red and knew intuitively that Axel was here. He saw the redhead look around wildly for him, and finally waved at him. Axel saw him waving and ran over, much to the chagrin of the librarians.

"Sorry…I'm late…Roxas…I…ran here from…my apartment…just let me…sit be…fore we start…kay?" Axel panted.

Roxas stared at him, mouth slightly open. Axel was sweating all over, his chest heaving. He was obviously sweaty from running, but Roxas couldn't help but notice he had the same scent Sora had when he came home from "sleepovers" at Riku's. Roxas gulped. He could feel the heat emanating from Axel's skin, saw the desperate, wild look in his bright green eyes, watched a drop of sweat fall slowly down the older man's tan throat.

An image of him licking that sweat away flashed in the blonde's mind.

"YeahsitIhavetogotothebathroomexcuseme," Roxas nearly toppled his own chair over as he ran to the back of the library where the bathrooms were. Axel slumped down in a chair across from Roxas's recently vacated one and sighed, trying to get his breathing in check. He noticed a librarian glaring bloody murder at him and smiled sheepishly. It wasn't his fault the kid knocked a chair over and made so much noise.

Roxas, meanwhile, slammed the door to the bathroom shut, locked it, and leaned against the wall, panting. The front of his jeans were tenting up and he could do nothing about that here. "Dammit…" he hissed, closing his eyes. He _had_ gotten turned on! Just by _looking_ at Axel! This meant…this had to mean…Roxas didn't even want to think about it. Instead he thought about old nuns and gradually his erection went down. He splashed his face with cold water and stared at himself in the mirror. "I'm losing it…" he muttered. He dried his face with a paper towel and left the sanctity of the bathroom to go back to the table where Axel was waiting.

"You alright?" asked Axel, who had caught his breathe.

"Yeah, I just _reeeeaalllyy_ had to go and I was waiting until you got here, so you'd know where to sit." Roxas lied.

"Oh, thanks man! Hey, sorry I was late, I uh…" Axel grinned sheepishly. "I got…caught up with something at home."

He wasn't going to ask, he wasn't going to ask, he wasn't going to—"What'd you get caught up with?" asked Roxas,

Axel leaned in confidentially and grinned. Roxas felt his heart pound against his chest as the redhead came ever closer to him. "If you really want to know, I was fucking my boyfriend." He leaned back, looking smug. 'But don't quote me on that."

It took Axel a moment to realize what he said. Then he gave out a yelp of shock, causing the librarian to growl. "Oh MAN, Roxas, you did NOT need to hear that! I'm so sorry, forget I said that!" _Stupid!_ he thought, _Rule Number One of Having a Job, DON'T TALK ABOUT PERSONAL LIFE, ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE GAY!_

"Uh, no, it's okay, my twin is gay," said Roxas with a too-bright smile. Holy CRAP this guy liked guys. That meant…that meant…wait; he had a boyfriend, that meant Roxas had no chance at all WHY DID ROXAS EVEN WANT A CHANCE!

Axel visibly relaxed. "Oh, okay. Sorry, man, I still shouldn't have said that. That was…way more than a kid needs to know." He smirked at the indignant look Roxas gave when he was called 'kid.' "Anyway, math! Let's learn some math!"

So for the next three hours, Axel tried to teach Roxas math and Roxas tried to learn. They both tried to forget what Axel said, and they both tried to ignore how Roxas squirmed whenever Axel took the pencil from him and their hands brushed.

Roxas remembered later, in the shower when he was jacking off to the image of Axel, though. And Axel remembered later as well, when he found the door to his and Saïx's bedroom locked and a note saying he was welcome to sleep in the guestroom for the night.

**/o/O/o/**

…Well, MY high school ends at two thirty (two thirty five, really, but who cares), so I thought that'd be a good time.

So what'd you think! What'd you think of the fact that I just plain old SUCK AT GRAMMAR! And, of course, what'd you think of the story. Reviews are always welcomed, as is constructive criticism (Five is right out).

The coffee shop they were in in the last chapter was STARBUCKS, everyone. STARBUCKS. Just wanted to let you know.

Please review! It makes me a happy bunion!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Boring System

**Author: ** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** This weekend, I went into the city and my friend and I went to a Japanese book store and I bought the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack! So I own THAT motherfuckers!

**-NOTE-** I always seem to update this once a month…I should remedy that.

I don't really like the beginning of this chapter, but I couldn't think of another way to write it. I can kinda see Demyx acting like that but…not really.

Think I should raise the rating to T? Just wondering…

READ DAMMIT!

**/o/O/o/**

Demyx had never liked Saïx.

The feeling was mutual, of course, but at least Demyx made an _attempt_ to be cordial. When Axel told him about how Saïx had yelled at him for going to work, Demyx just nodded and blinked sympathetically. When Axel had told him about the time Saïx had locked him out of their room after Axel got home too late from a concert, Demyx apologized from spending too much time hanging out with his friend. But when Axel told him about how Saïx had tackled to the ground him when he'd called him a psycho, even Demyx had to draw the line.

"He WHAT!" exclaimed Demyx, nearly dropping the record he was shelving.

"And when I told him he should take time off, he said he was working so hard for _me_," said Axel, ignoring the horrified look on Demyx's face. "I mean, it'd be so much more romantic if he hadn't, you know, banged my head against the tile, but still! He took the whole next day off for _me_ and I just…" Axel sighed and leaned against the shelves. Demyx worked in a used record store and spent more time sitting in the back play sitar than serving customers. The only reason he was out right now was because Axel had come over to say hi. And because he really did need to shelve these records, which had been sitting under his desk for months and were now covered in a thick blanket of dust. "I just feel so bad…"

"What the fuck, Axel! You feel bad! Your boyfriend _nearly bashes your head in_ and **you** feel bad!"

"...I kinda brought it on myself," said Axel, who wasn't used to Demyx talking about Saïx this. "And besides, it was three weeks ago, calm down—"

"Of fuck that! Who cares how long ago it was! And no you didn't _bring it on yourself_, you told him the truth! When the guy starts throwing himself on you in a not…sex type…way, then you have a _problem_, Axel. You're living with a psychopath! The guy is _nuts_, Axel, and just 'cause you can't see it doesn't mean _I_ can't."

Demyx had had enough. He hated fighting. He _loathed_ fighting. But he hated seeing his friend like this more. He'd known Axel since high school, had seen his flirtatious, confident nature. Had seen him angry, had seen him sad, jovial, a million things, but he had never seen Axel _weak_. And Saïx was making him weak. Before Axel met Saïx, if any guy had hit him, he would have hit back and wouldn't have stopped hitting until someone pulled him off. He'd had a boyfriend before who'd smacked him, and Demyx clearly remembered bailing Axel out of jail because he'd nearly killed the guy. Axel had always been…sort of like the human form of a wildfire—fearless, beautiful, dangerous, burning bright. Ever since he'd met Saïx, ever since he'd moved into that ice castle he called an apartment, that fire was steadily burning out.

No longer was Axel tough, no longer did he take risks, he barely even wanted to hang out one on one anymore _because **Saïx **might get mad._ It was ridiculous and it made Demyx mad and depressed to see it. Axel didn't even go in the mosh pits anymore—what if Saïx saw him with a bruise? He'd get angry, oh no! When did Axel ever care about someone getting angry with him?

Now, apparently.

"I mean, look at yourself! You're nothing like the guy you used to be! You used to be all…fierce and fiery, a flurry of dancing flames—"

"You know, you used to make fun of me for being gay and I _never_ said anything as gay as that."

"—and now you're just…you're like a shadow of your former self! It pisses me off, and I know you don't like it! When's the last time you went out with your friends, Axel? With me and Larxene and Zexion? Huh? Like, fifty _years_ ago! And all because of motherfucking Saïx! It's just…I mean, he _tackled_ you. He got you on the ground, he could have _killed_ you man! Don't you think that's a little, um, I dunno, **_BAD!_** I really don't think you should be with this guy anymore! Even if he's great in bed and has a nice apartment."

"But I love—"

"Don't say it," snarled Demyx, slamming the remaining records into the shelves, not caring if they were in their right places. "Don't you ever fucking say that, Axel, you _know_ you don't love him. You've never loved _anyone_, except yourself. And you don't even seem to be able to pull _that_ off anymore."

"Oh fuck you Demyx!" yelled Axel. "Like you know anything!" He stalked over to Demyx's office and grabbed his coat from the desk, where he'd thrown it. "I don't need this," he growled at Demyx, who'd followed him, looking equally pissed off, "I've got enough shit to worry about."

"You realize that most of your problems stem from that psychopath you're living with! I mean, Christ, Axel, you yourself called him a psychopath! You really need to—"

"What I _need_ is to get to work," snarled Axel, marching to the door. Before he walked out, he turned to Demyx. "And maybe some new friends," he stormed out.

Demyx stared after him. Christ. What had Saïx done to his best friend?

**/o/**

"Do you have your book?"

"Um, yes."

"Good. Get working."

"Are you okay?" asked Roxas, his worried blue eyes gazing perplexedly into Axel's acidic green ones.

"I'm _fine_," he snarled. "I just…got in a fight with my friend, that's all. It was stupid. What're we up to?"

"Uh…we were gonna try FOIL again…" murmured Roxas, wanting to die. With Axel all worked up and angry, he could barely hold himself back from crying _TAKE ME NOW!_ and jumping on the redhead.

"Ah yes, a whole three weeks and we're back to FOIL," said Axel, calming down a bit. He and Roxas had indeed been working together for three weeks. They mostly worked on math in the silence of the library, but sometimes one of them would mention something about their personal lives ("Did you ever notice a two likes like a five upside down?" "My friend Naminé told me about that when we were, like, five." "Naminé's the one who's supposed to have a crush on you but doesn't, right?" "Oh man, let's not even talk about that…" "Ha! Poor Roxas, surrounded by hot girls, doesn't know what to do."), thus causing them to come even closer together. Roxas couldn't help but notice, and he hoped to God Axel noticed it too, that they were _very_ comfortable around each other—it usually took Roxas months, even years (in Riku's case) to talk to people the way he talked to Axel: carefree and open. Axel, he noticed, always looked angry or disdainful when he walked into the library where they always met, but seemed to visibly relax when he saw Roxas.

Seeing Axel was a sort of haven for Roxas. And as his crush grew, he could only hope Axel felt the same.

It was now a crush. Of that Roxas was certain. Even before Naminé had told him she like Kairi, when he had liked her, he hadn't felt like this. He actively looked foreword to his tutor sessions, and had been sent to detention four times for not paying attention in his last classes on Monday and Wednesday. He'd had at least five wet dreams about the redhead, as much as it killed him to admit. It made things very awkward on the mornings when Sora woke up first. He had started daydreaming, thinking about Axel when he was supposed to be reading in English or paying attention in math. His most frequent one was of himself, sitting in the cold, sad for some reason or the other, it changed with his mood. Then, he would hear someone behind him and there would be Axel, smiling warmly down at him. He would take off his big black overcoat and lay it over Roxas's skinny shoulders, his mouth close to Roxas's ear. And he would whisper, "Don't want you getting sick, love." And then Axel would lean foreword and kiss Roxas. Sometimes it was a soft kiss, all gentleness and feeling. Sometimes it was a hard kiss, all passion and lust. But every time, it was perfect. It was that fantasy that got Roxas through the day.

Of course, he knew Axel didn't feel the same. He had a boyfriend. But maybe…maybe Roxas could…

"Which page is that in the book again?" asked Axel, snapping Roxas back into the real world.

"Uh…lemme check the back, hold on…" muttered Roxas, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. You're with him now, dammit. You don't need to relive fantasies.

For the next half hour, they went over the first FOIL problem in the book. Axel had spent a lot time learning how to use the method, so he correct Roxas's work. After a half hour of guessing and checking, Roxas finally got the right answer.

"YES!" cried Axel, ignoring the scandalized looks from the librarians. "You did it!" he whispered, reaching across the table to give Roxas a high five. "See, all that work and studying amounted to something!" Roxas, who was still in shock over getting the problem right, gave Axel a weak high five, which ended up more like Axel holding Roxas's limp hand in the air. Axel grinned.

"Hey, blondie. You gotta gimme something better than that."

Roxas suddenly realized he was _holding Axel's hand_, which made him turn bright red. He pulled his hand away like he'd been burned.

"W-What does that mean?" he asked, voice shaking, not meeting Axel's eyes.

Axel laughed, not noticing how bashful Roxas was being—he was too excited. The kid finally got the FOIL method right! "I mean a better high five! That was like a high five from a fish! They don't have hands, man!"

Roxas glared and slapped Axel's hand so hard he pulled it away and shook it. "Damn, kid, now that's what I'm talking about," Axel grimaced. "You had to hit it so hard though?"

"Oh shut up, my hand hurts too," muttered Roxas, whose palm was now red.

"Aw, poor baby," said Axel. He smirked. "Want me to make it feel better?"

"Pfft, yeah. You got some ice hidden in that flasher overcoat?"

Axel pouted, grabbed Roxas's hand, and blew on it. "There," he stated letting go of Roxas's hand. "All better." He turned back to the textbook. "So, let's try to do the second one in _twenty_ minutes, how does that sound?"

Roxas didn't answer. Roxas stared at his hand. Mere seconds ago, Axel's lips had been _this close_ to his palm, his cool breath flowing over Roxas's soft pink flesh. Seeing Axel like that, bent over his hand, his green eyes closed, eyelashes so soft and long…Roxas had never seen anything so beauti—

OH GOD HE SOUNDED LIKE SORA!

He sounded like Sora when he talked about Riku! This was bad! This was very bad, this was more than a crush, this wasn't right.

Part of the time Roxas had spent thinking about Axel was also spent kicking himself. First off, Axel was at least four years older than him, second of all, he had a boyfriend, and third of all, oh, yeah, right, HE WAS A GUY! That was the big one in the beginning. Roxas had hated himself for liking another guy. It wasn't natural; it was something Sora would do and Roxas was not, _not_, like Sora.

But as time went by, that was starting to seem less important.

As time had gone by, what seemed more important was not the fact that Axel was a boy, but that he had a boyfriend. And what Roxas needed to do was figure out a way to get him away from said boyfriend.

That, of course, was ridiculous, but he was a teenager, he could dream.

But he couldn't daydream during his tutoring session.

Roxas dropped his hand and reached for his pencil. He smiled shakily at Axel, trying not to blush and failing miserably. "How 'bout we go for twenty-five?"

Axel laughed.

Roxas' smile turned into a grin

**/o/**

Saïx was done. He was finally done with all the work he had to do for today. It had been a light work day, considering the merger, but still. He sighed, pushed the save button on his computer, and began to collect his papers. He was slightly apprehensive about going home, or as apprehensive as Saïx could be. As a general rule, his emotional range didn't go that far. Thing's had been rocky with Axel for the past few weeks. He'd always made sure to leave the apartment before Axel woke up, and had spent a few nights waiting outside their door, listening for when Axel went into his room. Axel had returned to the shared bed. He was always asleep by the time Saïx got back, but occasionally he left some food out on the kitchen table, with a note saying something like "REHEATED FOOD—FOR THE WORKING MAN IN US ALL" which sometimes made Saïx smile and sometimes made Saïx throw the food away in disgust.

Some nights Saïx would stare at Axel's sleeping form, climb into bed with him and gently spoon against him, making sure not to awake his sleeping lover. Other nights he couldn't bare to even look at that pathetic redhead and would stay on the couch, or in one of the guestrooms. Saïx sighed, packing away his laptop. Maybe Axel was right. Maybe was a…well, a borderline something. He couldn't bear to say that word. He'd been called it all throughout high school, just because, when their gym class did a unit on wrestling, Saïx had started punching one of his classmates and didn't stop until the gym teacher and three large students pulled him off.

But just because he had anger issues didn't mean he was crazy. He just needed anger management, that was all. Maybe he and Axel could go to couple counseling.

He sighed, leaning back against the wall to his office. Except Axel didn't need counseling. Saïx did.

Axel.

Saïx didn't even know how he felt about his young lover anymore. When they'd first met, Axel was full of life, vigor Saïx had never known. And when Axel had said yes to Saïx's invitation on a date… Saïx had felt like the luckiest man in the world. And when he started to realize that Axel was falling in love with him the way he was falling in love with the red head…he couldn't even describe how he felt.

But now, now he didn't know. Axel had gotten that idea in his head that he needed a _job_, and now he was hanging out with some _kid_ twice a week, and when he wasn't hanging out with that damn _kid_ he was hanging out with _Demyx_ or whatever that faggot's name was.

Saïx sighed again. He was very jealous. That wasn't right for a healthy relationship.

Maybe he should do something for Axel. Not sometime just randomly out of the blue, like the Day of Sex had been, but something…nice. Dinner or something. Or maybe a vacation. Of course, he'd have to wait until that little bastard's (Rocky or whatever his name was) school got out, but he could wait. If Saïx was one thing, it was patient. Patient, jealous, and slightly psychotic.

He banged his head against the wall. That was not the right thought.

"Saïx?"

The blue haired man looked up. In his doorway stood Sark, who'd recently been promoted from the computer-engineering department to Saïx's division. He didn't do much—just went to certain employees and told them to see the Superior. Unfortunately, the people he told to go to the Superiors office had generally done something unforgivable. Hopefully he was just asking Saïx if he wanted to get coffee, which Saïx could easily give a cold 'no' to and leave.

"The Superior wants to see you," said Sark, looking entirely too smug.

Saïx nodded, fighting off the urge to hit Sark (God did he have a punchable face, though) and breezed past him, to the Superiors office.

He knocked on the large, ornate doors, doors that were so overdone and tacky that Axel would have died laughing at the sight of them, had Saïx even taken him to the office. After a moment, the Superiors deep voice was heard, muffled, through the door: "Enter."

Saïx was extremely loyal to the Superior, but some nights, even he laughed when he saw the faces Axel made when he told him about how mysterious the Superior tried to be. Other nights he yelled at Axel to shut the hell up, that was his _boss_ he was rolling his eyes at.

"You wanted to see me Superior?" Saïx asked, entering the room and walked over to the large, white leather chair in front of the Superior's impossibly large desk.

The Superior was staring out his window and didn't seem to notice Saïx come in the room. Saïx waited a moment, then coughed. "Superior?" No one called the Superior by his real name.

The Superior finally took note of him. "Saïx."

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to go on a mission."

"Sir?"

Saïx knew that right now Axel would be on the floor rolling with laughter. _A mission!_ he would say between bursts of laughter, _I thought we were a **company**, not the fucking army!_ Saïx, on the other hand, knew how important this was for the Superior to cal on him personally, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Maleficent seems to be very hesitant in signing the necessary contracts for our companies to merge. She seems to think she has some control over the matter. I need you to take a plane to Hollow Bastion and convince her, in person, to sign. With force, if necessary."

Force meant blackmail.

"I know you know how to deal with these situations. I expect to have full control of Heartless Inc. by the time of your return."

"Of course, sir. When will I be leaving?"

"Next week. The flight details are being worked out as we speak."

"Sir…will I be staying in the Radiant Garden Hotel?"

"That's where we put all our personnel, yes."

"May I bring a guest?"

The Superior stiffened. "Your…roommate?"

"Yes sir."

"No I'm afraid you cannot," The Superior turned from the window to look Saïx in the eye. "He would be a distraction. I need your full attention to this…problem." He walked over to the other side of the desk, Saïx's side, and tossed his long silver hair over his shoulder. "I expect perfection, Saïx. We can't afford any mistakes on this acquisition."

"Of course Superior. Forgive me for asking." Saïx stood and nodded at the Superior, knowing it was time to leave.

"Oh, and Saïx?"

Saïx turned. "Yes sir?"

The Superior smiled at him, a rare sight indeed. "Call me Xemnas."

**/o/**

Twenty-four minutes and thirty seven seconds later, Roxas had finished his second FOIL problem. He and Axel were nearly beside themselves with excitement.

"Less than twenty-five!" crowed Axel, gazing at his watch and Roxas' work with happiness. "You need to give yourself more credit kid!"

"I can't believe it! I understand it, kind of! Oh, Mr. Leonhart, wait'll the next math test, I'll show you!" cried Roxas, who was now in a state of euphoria.

"Okay, that's it," came an old voice. Axel and Roxas looked up to see an old librarian towering over them. "You two come here every week and just make more and more noise every time! I'm going to have to ask you two to leave and please, don't come back together." Her eyes glared down at the boys. She meant business.

"Um, yeah, sorry ma'am," whispered Roxas, immediately bowing his head low and averting his eyes.

Axel would have none of that. "What, we're not allowed to come anymore! That's bullshit! I'm trying to tutor him, where else can I find such an academic atmosphere!"

"I don't know, sir, but you won't find it here. Now leave. Immediately!" she added, seeing Axel's mouth opening, no doubt with a retort.

"It's okay, Axel, let's just…let's just go…" murmured Roxas, grabbing his books and pulling on Axel's sleeve. Axel glared daggers at the librarian, but followed Roxas out of the library. He slumped down on the steps, looking dejected. Roxas sat down next to him, putting his books in his bag.

"Well fuck!" yelled Axel, much to the horror of passing mothers and children. "What're we supposed to do now! We could try that coffee shop again but DAMN is the service there annoying! We could try my friend's record store…no, wait, hold on, I hate him now, he isn't my friend anymore. Or we could—"

"Why isn't he your friend anymore?" asked Roxas, zipping his bag.

"Ugh…I'm gonna sound like a girl right now so bear with me, kay?"

"Kay."

"I've been…my boyfriend and I've been…eh, blah blah blah, every couple has some rough spots right?"

"Right," replied Roxas, his stomach sinking at the mention of Axel's boyfriend.

"So, I'm complaining to my friend Demyx about it, and all I wanted was for him to just be sympathetic, be all 'Oh man Axel that sucks balls but it'll get better' you know, shit like that. But _noooo_ he has to get righteous on me, saying I should break up with him and stuff. I mean, shit, man, if I break up with Saïx I'll have to live on the fucking street. Or even in my _old_ apartment," Axel shivered at the thought.

_Saïx,_ thought Roxas, his eyes narrowing. _So that's his name._

Axel sighed and rolled his head back, staring at the sky and the tall buildings towering over them. "Some best friend he is, huh."

"Aw, it's not too bad. I mean, at least he didn't yell at you or anything."

"But he _did!"_ cried Axel.

"Then maybe you need a new best friend," said Roxas, smirking.

Axel seemed to consider this, then sat up straight. "Know what, Roxas? You're right. My life has become to stagnant, I do need a new best friend," he turned to Roxas with a grin. "And I nominate you! All in favor?" he looked around at an invisible crowed of people. "Aye! All against?" he looked around again, then back at Roxas, his grin ever wider. "Guess that means you're my new buddy, Roxas. Now my ass is starting to hurt from sitting on these steps, best friend, let's go get some ice cream and continue with the studying," Axel stood, stretched, and began walking down the steps to the street. Scrooges Ice Cream Shoppe was right across the street from the library. "Come, grasshopper!" Axel called over his shoulder, hands in pockets. "We've got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in!"

Roxas sat on the steps, gazing at the view. Axel had the nicest walk. It made his ass look OH GOD NOT AGAIN.

Roxas hopped up, slung his bag over his shoulder, and ran after Axel, trying to shove that thought out of his mind. Thinking about kissing was okay. Thinking about asses was not.

"So am I really your new best friend?" he asked, catching up to Axel. They jaywalked across the street.

"…eh, sure, why not. You're a cool kid Roxas. I'm actually glad I met you," Axel gave him a wink. "Tutoring you is like a mini-vacation from all the crap happening in my real life. And hey, if you ever want to bitch to me about _your_ friends, be my guest. God knows I do it enough to you," he held the door to the shop open for Roxas. "Whaddya want?"

"Uh…a Sea-Salt Ice Cream pop?"

"Coming up! Get us a table and take out your crap, I'll get you stuff."

Roxas sat at the table and took out his stuff. A thought was forming in his mind. It was a bad thought, something he shouldn't be thinking. But…but he _really_ liked Axel. He was smart and funny and nice and sweet and dangerous and liable to go insane and hotter than the sun and Roxas _reeeaaaallllyyy_ liked him.

So he let the thought form. And form that thought did. It formed and formed and formed it's way into a plan, albeit a foolish one. Roxas knew this wouldn't work but…Axel had said he'd been having problem's with his boyfriend. And he said he liked Roxas, in a friendly way. Well, Sora and Riku had started off as friends, and look at them. They were voted "Most Likely to Get Married" in the school yearbook. And sure, it would involve admitting something embarrassing, and he would probably make a fool out of himself, but that was a chance Roxas was willing to take.

Axel came back with the ice cream, a sky blue ice cream pop for Roxas and a strawberry and chocolate sundae for Axel, with red and brown sprinkles. "Got your stuff out? Cool. Now let's try to do this one in twenty-_three_ minutes."

"Axel…listen, can I tell you something? I…I really think I need your help."

Axel's spoon paused a second from his mouth. "Yeah? You all right Roxas?"

Roxas took a deep breath. _Here goes everything_, he though, bracing himself. "Axel…" he said, staring the redhead in the eyes. "I think I'm gay."

**/o/O/o/**

HEHEHEHEHEHEHE CLIFF HANGER!

The shittiest cliff hanger EVER!

So, you may be able to figure out Roxas's plan or not, I don't know. Tell me what you think it is and I'll laugh mercilessly at your stupidity if your wrong and applaud your brilliance if you're right.

Am I the only writer who loves writing AU fics and putting in vague game references?

And who else loves Xemnas? I can totally see him just…being, like, supergay and talking like he's in command of an army when he just runs some stupid company.

What do you think of Saïx and Demyx? Seriously, I wanna know. I beg, no flames please, just constructive criticism. I…I CAN'T HANDLE THE FIRE!

Please review! I'll DANCE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Boring System

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** I own a stuffed giraffe. Therefore I own EVERYONE READING THIS.

**-NOTE-** Okay, Roxas does something RIDICULOUSLY out of character in this chapter, I'm warning you. But it was WAY too good to miss and it was SO fun to write I couldn't help myself. So, sorry to everyone out there who thinks it's unnecessary, but I just…I had this image in my head and I couldn't get it out.

This chapter features SEPHIROTH! I finally beat him in the game, which was pure pwnage. He has what may be the best line in the whole damn story.

**/o/O/o/**

Axel blinked. "What?"

"I…I just…I think I like guys." Roxas was blushing as red as Axel's hair. "I just…I just…I don't know why, just recently I've started looking at guys and thinking 'Wow, I'd like to date him or kiss him' or whatever and I…I can't talk to my brother about it, he'd probably just make fun of me." Roxas gazed up at Axel with big, blue, pained eyes. "I…I know you have a lot on your mind and this is the last thing you want to think about, but…do you…you're the only other gay guy I know who isn't some jerk I go to school with and…well…what should I _do?_"

Axel stared at Roxas, mouth slightly open in shock. He then remembered himself and gave a slight cough. "Y'know, Roxas…" he said, looking slightly taken aback, "when I said you could bitch to me about your life, I kinda thought you'd be saying shit like 'Aw man, I got a bad grade in social studies' or something like that…"

"Axel!" cried Roxas, scared and vulnerable. "I'm like, telling you my deepest darkest secret here!"

"Right, right, right, sorry," said Axel waving his comment away with a flick of his spoon. "I just…I didn't see it coming, that's all. So…uh…" as a diversionary tactic he ate a spoonful of his ice cream. He swirled his tongue around the spoon, trying to think of what to say next. "Erm…whaddya mean by what you should _do?_"

Roxas didn't answer. Roxas was staring at Axel's spoon and turning a deeper shade of red as each second went by. He squirmed in his seat. The sight of Axel's pink tongue swirling around that spoon…Roxas was just thankful Axel hadn't gotten vanilla ice cream or else he'd probably have come in his pants right then.

"Helloooo, Roxas? You alive?" called Axel, waving his hand in front of the blondes face. Roxas snapped back to life.

"Oh! Right, uh…I mean…well, how do I act?"

"You act the same as you did before," said Axel, not used to giving this sort of advice. "You're still _you_, Roxas. You're just…you like guys now."

"But…do I just like…go to a club and hope for the best?" asked Roxas, who had just remembered his plan and where he was trying to go with it.

"NO!" yelled Axel, causing other patrons of the ice cream shop to stare at him. "That is the _last_ thing you wanna do! Trust me, I know from experience, do _not_ try to deal with your sexuality with a string of one night stands. Some of the guys at those places are like _cesspools_ for diseases, it's sickening. You don't want to fuck a gay bar regular."

"I didn't mean for that!" said Roxas, looking disgusted at the very thought. The only person he wanted to…_fuck_ (oh God he'd actually _thought_ that) was Axel. "I mean…to meet other gay guys. To talk about what it's like or whatever. I…" he looked down at his ice pop, hoping he had that innocent look that Sora could pull off so well. "I don't want to burden you."

"You're not burdening me at all! Not only am I helping you with your academic career, I'm helping you socially! This is great!" said Axel in a voice that was much more confident than he felt. How could he help Roxas? _He_ hadn't had anyone help him when he'd first figured it out, and he became a total wild child. He didn't want to see Roxas end up like him. "Listen, didn't you say your friend Hayner had a crush on you or something? Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"No!" cried Roxas. "Hayner…I couldn't go out with him, I've known him since I was, like, two! And he wouldn't believe me! And when he did, he'd just want to get in my pants." _And you're the only one I want to do that._ "I can't talk to _anyone_, Axel, I need you." _So much…_

"I…I don't know…I…" Axel thought. What should he do, take the kid to a gay club? He was too young to get into one of those and Saïx would kill him.

That thought struck a nerve. Fucking Saïx. He loved the guy but…wait, no, if he thought like that he'd be agreeing with Demyx. And he hated Demyx right now. Still, if he went with the kid to a club just so he'd see what it was like and know _not_ to go to that scene…when the hell did Saïx have so much control over him, anyway? Axel narrowed his eyes. He was Axel, dammit! He'd once been famous for never being tied down, for destroying any man who got in his way, for laughing and dancing the night away without a care in the world. Sure, Roxas wasn't going to be up to that—Roxas was much too innocent for Axel's old ways. But still! Axel needed to get out. He needed to remind Demyx and everyone else (and, thought a small, dark part in the back of his mind, himself) that he was still…what was that Demyx had called him? The Flurry of Dancing Flames? Yeah, that was it. He needed everyone to remember who he was. And he needed to help Roxas. The kid was too sweet _not_ to help. He'd probably go to one of those damn clubs anyway, just to prove he could and get gang raped or something. It was Axel's duty as a tutor and as a friend and as a former gay club king to help him!

And he couldn't stand looking at Roxas right now. He looked so sad and confused. Poor thing.

And he really did miss clubbing.

"How 'bout this?" he said, leaning in confidentially. "I'll take you to a club just so you can see how much they suck, okay? _Then_ will you talk to one of your friends, apart from me? I want you to keep telling me about this stuff, okay kid? But…this is the dumbest decision I've ever made in my life…whaddya think, Roxas? I'll need to find a night when my boyfriend is working, he'd kill me if he knew…" Axel laughed. "Christ, kid, you're fucking up my relationship with your coming out!"

Roxas smiled on the inside. That was what he'd been planning all along. "That sounds great. Thanks for being so understanding. I know I…well, I know I can be kinda…shy and I just wanna say…thanks for being so good about all this."

"No problem kid. But there's a catch."

Roxas stopped inwardly smiling. "What's the catch?"

Axel grinned. "You gotta finish that next FOIL problem in less than ten minutes. Aaannnddd….GO!"

**/o/**

Sora looked up from the computer screen when he heard the banging on the door. From the hallway, he could hear Roxas singing. He rolled his eyes and typed:

**KBM001: **hang on riku, roxas got home and forgot his key again 3

**SlvrHairdSexKing:** ur bro is so lame, sora 3

**KBM001:** stfu. brb 3

Sora put up an away message and went to the door. When he opened it, Roxas burst into the room.

"CCCCAAAAAAANNNNNN YOU FEEELL….THE LLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEE TOOOO NIGHTTTT!" Roxas sang at the top of his lungs. He had a terrible voice, but he was so happy and had grabbed Sora's hands to dance a makeshift waltz with him so fast that Sora didn't have time to ask what he'd been smoking.

"YOU NEEEEDDDNNN'TTT LOOOOOKK TTOOOOOO FFFFFFAAAAAAAAARRRRRR! COME ON SORA, SING IT WITH ME BRO!" Sora laughed helplessly and joined in, purposefully making his voice sound as horrible as Roxas' was. "STEALING THROUGH…THE **NIGHT'S UN**CERTAINTIES! LLLOOOOOVVVEEEE IIISSSSS WHHHEEEERRREEE TTHHHHEEEEYYYY AAAAARRREEEEE!"

They sang the chorus again three times, dancing around their apartment until Sora tripped and fell, dragging Roxas down with him. Roxas laughed and tackled his already fallen brother. "Isn't today GREAT Sora!" he cried, jumping up and twirling around. The telephone rang. Roxas ran to get it.

"HELLO!" he screamed into the phone.

"Argh! What the hell, Roxas!" cried Riku on the other end. "Did you kill Sora with your happy, he hasn't responded to me for, like, five minutes."

Normally Roxas would have taken this time to mercilessly insult Riku for being so damn possessive and paranoid, but today he just roared "RIKU! I LOVE YOU MAN, I FUCKING **LOVE** YOU! I'D HUG YOU, BUT YOU'RE NOT HERE!"

Riku was silent on the other end. He finally spoke up. "Roxas, you're scaring me. Where's Sora?"

"SORA CAN'T TALK! WE'RE **DANCING, DAMMIT, DANCING!** HE'LL CALL YOU LATER! BYE RIKU!" Roxas hung up the phone, and then pulled Sora up from the floor, where he still lay laughing. "COME ON, SORA, WE'RE SINGING TRUE TO YOUR HEART NOW!" he yelled, pulling Sora into his arms and breaking into song and dance again.

Sora grinned and yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to be heard over Roxas, "TRUE TO YOUR HEART! YOU MUST BE TRUE TO YOUR HEART!"

Roxas sang louder. "**THAT'S WHEN THE HEAVENS WILL PART!**"

They both screamed at the top of their lungs. "**_AND BABY SHOWER YOU WITH MY LOVE!_**"

This went on for a few more song choruses until finally Roxas and Sora's throats were too sore to scream anymore. Roxas collapsed on the couch, still in a state of euphoria. Sora went into the kitchen and came back with two tall glasses of ice water. He plunked down on the couch next to Roxas and they both drank their water in compatible silence, both still sweating and breathing heavily from all their dancing.

"So what was that about?" asked Sora, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Roxas drank his water down to the ice and slammed the glass on the coffee table in front of the couch. He too wiped his mouth on his sleeve and grinned so widely at Sora, the brunet thought he was looking in a mirror. "I did a FOIL problem in less than ten minutes!"

**/o/**

When Axel got home, Saïx was already there.

"Hey," said Axel, walking over to the couch where Saïx was sitting. The blue haired man wasn't doing work. He was just sitting relaxing on the couch. Axel hadn't actually seen Saïx in the past few weeks. He knew his boyfriend was avoiding him, and it hurt. It hurt a lot. But he was there now. That must mean something.

Then Axel's heart fell into his stomach. What if this meant Saïx was breaking up with him?

Saïx patted the space on the couch next to him. Axel cautiously walked over and sat down, a few inches separating them. Saïx rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Axel's shoulder, pulling him closer. He wrapped his other arm around Axel as well, holding the red head to his chest. "I missed you…" he murmured, nibbling Axel's ear.

Axel relaxed and melted into Saïx's arms, a smile playing on his lips. "I missed you too."

Neither of them said sorry. They didn't need to.

"I talked to Xemnas today."

"Who's Xemnas?"

"The Superior."

"He has a name? Stop the presses."

Saïx grinned into Axel's neck and gave it a small lick, relishing the shiver that ran through Axel's spine. "He needs me to go on a business trip to Hollow Bastion. I'm not allowed to bring you."

Axel pouted and turned to kiss Saïx's nose. "Why not?"

"Like hell if I know. I'm leaving next Wednesday."

"How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes." He turned Axel in his lap so Axel was straddling him. "I asked if I could take you. I wanted it to be a vacation so we could…what's the word they use? Reconnect? So we could reconnect. But Xemnas said you'd be a distraction."

Axel rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Saïx's neck, smirking. "I am so _not_ a distraction."

"Yes you are," said Saïx, placing his hands on Axel's waist. "You're distracting me right now."

"Ooh, silly me. I'm bad."

"Yes you are."

"What're you gonna do about how bad I am."

"I'm not gonna say it, Axel."

Axel grinned. "Good. That'd be too cliché." He and Saïx kissed for the first time in a long time.

Which led to other things.

**/o/**

"He's…he's so _happy_," said Riku, looking at Roxas in awe. "It…Christ, it's fucking _scary_."

"Yeah, well, at least he didn't make you dance," said Sora, smiling at Riku. Roxas was skipping around the house, doing all of the chores usually done by Sora. He did them happily, without complaint. He was so happy he didn't even make fun of Riku when he burst through the door. After his phone conversation with Roxas, Riku had panicked and thought that Roxas had done something to hurt his beloved Sora. When he ran through the door, ready to destroy all who got in his way, he was shocked. Sora was sitting on the couch, looking perfectly fine, waving at Riku. Roxas was running around their apartment, dancing and singing and hugging Riku when he spotted him.

"But you _like_ dancing," said Riku. "I mean…what happened? Is he high?"

"No. He finished a math problem in less than ten minutes. I've never seen him this happy before."

"I think your brother needs to be committed."

"I feel like ICE CREAM!" crowed Roxas, suddenly appearing right next to Riku, making this silver haired boy scream and fall off the couch. "Do you want some?"

"Do we have any?" asked Sora, helping a very shaken Riku to his feet.

"NO!" yelled Roxas. "LET'S GO GET SOME! I **LOVE** ICE CREAM!"

"…Okay, Roxas, we'll come with you to get ice cream." Riku and Sora stood, Riku a little bit in front of Sora, as if to protect him.

"We can go to the supermarket and get ALL SORTS OF FLAVORS AND TOPPINGS!" shrieked Roxas, leading the way. "SORA! DO YOU HAVE THE KEY TO THE APARTMENT!"

"Roxas, you should _really_ start bringing yours…" murmured Sora, grinning. Roxas' good mood was contagious.

Roxas didn't respond, just pushed Riku and Sora into the elevator, and looking entirely too happy for his own good.

**/o/**

Axel stretched out lazily on their bed, curling up like a cat on Saïx's stomach. They'd made love for the past three hours and Axel was spent. So was Saïx, of course, but they were still both conscious.

"Why'd Xemnas tell you his real name?" asked Axel, lazing tracing patterns on Saïx's hard chest with his fingers.

"I don't know," said Saïx pensively. "He just did."

Axel was silent for a moment. "He wants to fuck you."

Saïx rolled his eyes and snorted. "Pfft, no he doesn't."

"Why wouldn't he? I'd wanna fuck you."

"You just did."

"Yeah right," said Axel, smiling devilishly. "Like you'd ever let me be on top."

Saïx just smiled and kissed him on the nose. "You know what I mean."

"Anyway, he totally wants to fuck you. Remember when you took me to that stupid company picnic that no one wanted to go to? He was staring at your ass like he was fucking _hungry_."

Saïx laughed out loud at that one. "No he didn't."

"Yeah he did! He was, like, drooling."

"I have to watch guys drool over you all the time."

"Yeah, well, you can fuck them up. It's not like I could walk up to your boss and say 'hands off BITCH he's MINE!'"

Saïx laughed again and hugged Axel around the middle. Axel grinned "It's so good to have you back."

Saïx smiled and stroked Axel's hair. "I was never gone."

They were both quiet, each lost in their own thoughts.

"But I know what you mean," Axel murmured.

**/o/**

They decided to go back to Riku's house with the ice cream. Roxas and Sora's mom would have a fit if she saw them consume that much sugar and Sephiroth could deal with them as long as they gave him something in return. Today's return was ice cream.

Riku, taking a page out of Roxas's book, forgot his key. Riku lived in a one family house stuck between two big apartment buildings. He banged on the old front door and waited. Roxas and Sora were carrying a big bag filled with boxes of ice cream each and Riku had the toppings. He banged on the door again. "Seph!" he yelled.

They heard stomping, which stopped right in front of the door. "What?"

"Let us in."

"Why should I?"

"WE COME BEARING ICE CREAM!" cried Roxas. Riku wanted to punch him.

"…Did you bring your boyfriend and his annoying brother?"

"Yes."

"WE GOT YOU RUM RAISEN!" yelled Roxas.

There was silence. Then there were some rummaging and the door opened. Sephiroth stood before them, tall and imposing with no shirt on. "Relinquish the ice cream, human," he said, not moving and filling the door with his presence.

"LET US IN!" cried Roxas.

"Will you STOP yelling!" snapped Riku. Sora just laughed.

"Your ice cream in gonna melt if you don't let us in, Sephiroth," he said, his blue eyes shining into Sephiroth's green ones.

The older man sighed and stepped out of the way. The three boys trooped into the house and marched into Riku's kitchen. There was an island in the middle of the room where the boys placed their ice cream. Sephiroth leaned in the doorway while Riku got them bowels and spoons. The boys then made themselves busy making large, elaborate sundaes. Roxas's was all Sea-Salt Ice Cream with some sprinkles thrown in and a mountain of whipped cream. Riku's was vanilla with dark chocolate syrup poured over it. Sora's was strawberry with a little bit of everything else thrown in. Sephiroth ate the rum raisin plain from the carton and watched the younger ones talk amongst themselves.

"So what brought this on?" he asked, licking his spoon.

"Roxas got home and was really happy and made me stop talking to Riku, so he got all freaked out and rushed over and Roxas took us to get ice cream," explained Sora. He leaned foreword to lick some syrup from the corner of Riku's mouth. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Roxas was lost in his own world.

"So that's why you ran out," said Sephiroth to Riku. Riku wasn't listening to his older brother. He and Sora were doing their googley eyes at each other.

"Hey…Roxas, thanks for the ice cream. Me n' Sora are gonna…go to my room…" he murmured, his eyes never leaving Sora's. They left the kitchen, leaving Roxas and Sephiroth. The silver haired man stared down at the blonde.

Sephiroth didn't know Roxas. He just knew him from what Riku told him, which was mostly "…and then Sora's stupid brother came in and we had to _stop_…" so he didn't have much to say to the boy. But he looked so _happy_. He could see why Riku was freaked out. However, now that he had his ice cream and no longer had to worry about his brother and his boyfriend, he didn't particularly care about Sora's twin brother. He had a date to get ready for, anyway. Sephiroth walked out of the kitchen and to his room, still with his ice cream. Tonight Cloud would be _his_. Take that Leonhart.

Roxas didn't notice Sephiroth leave. He didn't notice anything, especially not the calories he was consuming by eating all that ice cream in one day. He didn't see things in terms of calories. All he saw was Axel, and the smile on his face. How he had promised to take him out with him to a club. Rosas didn't so much care about the club part more than he cared that he'd be going _out_ with Axel. He would have been happy with just going to fast food with the guy, but a _club_…the atmosphere, the pounding music, being surrounded by other horny, hot guys…Roxas might just reach his goal. If Axel's relationship was as bad as he made it sound, then this would be perfect.

A small part of Roxas felt guilty, though. He was rooting for someone to fail at a relationship for his own selfish desires. If you really loved Axel, thought that small part of himself, you'd want him to continue to be happy with Saïx. But you don't really love him. You just have a crush on him. A dumb schoolboy crush.

But the bigger part of him didn't care. As far as he knew, this was as close to love as he was going to get.

**/o/O/o/**

I.

LOVE.

SEPHIROTH.

"Relinquish the ice cream, human." I don't CARE what anyone else thinks of that line, that will always be hilarious in my book.

Riku and Sora's convo was pretty awesome too. You can tell how gay they are—they end every sentence with a heart. I hope that shows up here…

So, I thought up that singing scene, but I couldn't think of any of the choruses I knew by heart. They wouldn't work, anyway (can you imagine Roxas bursting in and singing "A Friend Like Me?" No, that wouldn't work). So, this is me sitting around and looking for songs and trying to imagine Roxas singing them.

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHH**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!**

So, what y'all think? I totally fucked up, like, all the characters, ESPECIALLY Roxas, but it was too good to resist. In the next chapter we'll find out more about what Axel thinks about Roxas, don't worry. If it feels rushed, that's because it was. I wanted to get this out before I left, so sorry. D:

I'm going on vacation until the 19th, so don't expect any updates until after that.

I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW! **CCCCAAAAAAANNNN YOU FEEEELLLLLL…THE LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEEE TONIIIIIIIIGHT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Boring System

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** I own…erm…Transmetropolitan Volume 5. If anyone else reads that comic, I'll love you for LIFE.

**-NOTE-** I'M BACK! HHHIIIII!

So, while I was gone, I wrote an outline.

**FOR _MELT AWAY_, THE STORY NO ONE READS (hooray for shameless plugs!)**

But I also thought seriously about this story and about where I wanted to go with it. I had a vague idea before, but now I actually know what I want to do. It's all still subject to change, but, you know, whatever.

This chapter is about CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! Something I SUCK AT!

**/o/O/o/**

Roxas sat in math class, his leg jiggling under his chair. School was almost over, and get Mr. Leonhart's voice was still droning on. Roxas had noticed that, when he walked in the room, Mr. Leonhart actually looked incredibly angry, but he generally looked like that. Either angry or bored or smug, that was Roxas's math teacher.

Mr. Leonhart was saying something about variables, but Roxas wasn't listening. He looked like he was taking notes, but he was just doodling 'A+R' in hearts all over his page. He sighed. Only a little longer, maybe fifteen minutes, and Roxas would be scampering over to his next tutoring lesson. Axel had called him (_Axel had **called** him!_) during the week to schedule a different meeting spot ever since they'd gotten kicked out of the library. They were going to meet at Belle's Bookstore, a small bookstore/café located in Beast's District of the city (it was called Beast's District because a man known simply as The Beast owned nearly everything there, including the bookstore. However, there were rumors he and Belle had started a relationship, which meant the harsh 'laws' he imposed over the residents of the district were being softened). It was only a subway's ride from school and Roxas had never been there. He was beyond excited, not only because his meetings with Axel were beginning to feel like dates, but also because he'd heard Beast's District was incredibly nice.

Roxas's pencil paused, not quite connecting the lines to make a heart. He frowned. Was this…was this _normal?_ The way he felt? Sora had never acted like this with Riku—Sora had never thought obsessively about the silver-haired boy, though Riku was a different story. Even Hayner, who would proudly proclaim he had a crush on Roxas never went acted like a love-struck schoolboy around him, the way Roxas did when he thought about Axel.

Roxas gave a little shrug. _That's love, I guess._

It had to be love. It couldn't be anything else. He'd _hated_ gay people before. Well, not exactly hated, but just…not understood them. Now he was one of them. Now he was in love with one of them. _Assuming_ thought an increasingly annoying part of him, _that it was love. How do you know what love is, Roxas? You've never been in love. Axel's older than you, he has a steady boyfriend and all sorts of stuff you don't. He's been around much longer than you. _He_ knows what love is. I doubt what you feel is love._

_Then what is it?_ Roxas shot back.

_Lust,_ said the small part of him simply. _When you first saw him, you couldn't take your eyes off him. You jacked off thinking of him. At first it was because he looked kinda girly, wasn't it? Then it was because you just 'liked him.' Now you _love_ him? Roxas, you don't know the first thing about this guy._

_I_ _know about him!_ thought Roxas defensively. _I know all sorts of stuff about him! His boyfriend's name is_ _Saïx and his best friend is ME but it used to be someone named Demyx and he used to go clubbing a lot and he's good at math._

_Oh yes,_ said the small part of him sarcastically,_ you know** everything** about him._

_Shut up._

_Roxas, stop and think about what you're doing,_ the small part said, now pleadingly. _You're trying to break up a mature relationship between two _men._ You're not a man, Roxas, you're a kid. You heard what he said—he had to sneak out to take you to a club because his boyfriend would get angry._

_Maybe his boyfriend is abusive!_ thought Roxas triumphantly. _Maybe I'm doing him a favor!_

_Maybe you're just a stupid little boy with a stupid little boy crush. Maybe you should _wait_, Roxas. Axel isn't a knight from a storybook. He isn't going to swoop in and carry you away to the sunset. He's just a normal person, Roxas. And from the looks of it, he's got a past of his own and, no offense buddy, I don't think he likes you like that._

"He will…" murmured Roxas, glaring down at his heart filled notebook.

"He will _what_, Roxas?" asked Mr. Leonhart.

Roxas's head snapped up and he found himself staring into the eyes of a very irritated Mr. Leonhart. Roxas gulped and stopped himself from glaring. He couldn't hate Mr. Leonhart anymore—after all, he was the one who said he needed a math tutor. He was the reason Roxas had met Axel. So Roxas couldn't hate him.

A lot. He could hate him a little. But not a lot. Because the guy was a total asshole.

"He will…nothing, sir," murmured Roxas. Mr. Leonhart glared at him and grabbed Roxas's notebook to look at his notes. Roxas turned white then red. Oh no. Mr. Leonhart had seen…

"Roxas, last time I checked, you were a boy, although you're pretty feminine." A few boys in the back row snickered. Roxas turned an even deeper shade of red. "Who is this 'A' you seem to be in love with? You certainly must find her interesting, although perhaps it's a _boy_. You've written your initials together in hearts enough for me to assume you aren't exactly the _masculine_ one in the relationship."

Forget what he'd said before. Roxas hated Mr. Leonhart. A lot.

"What lovely notes you've taken, Roxas," sneered Mr. Leonhart. "Let's see you put them to good use. Get up."

Roxas stood and trudged to the front of the room. He was going to be forced to do a problem on the board, he _knew _it. Mr. Leonhart only humiliated kids like this when he was in a particularly bad mood. No one knew what caused these bad moods, but they generally ended in Riku, of all people, getting detention and Sephiroth having to come to school. Mr. Leonhart and Sephiroth would then lock themselves up in a spare room and yell at each other. The only reason Roxas knew about this was because he never had a key and Sora _always_ waited for Riku when he got detention, so Roxas had to wait with him.

"Let's see what you know about _variables_, Roxas," said Mr. Leonhart. He picked up a piece and of chalk and began writing on the board.

"Let's say, Roxas, that variable _C_ has told variable _L_ that he'll meet him at eight o'clock. However, at seven thirty, variable _C_ calls and tells variable _L_ that he has a previous arrangement at eight with variable _S_ who variable _C_ said he wasn't seeing anymore but as it turns out he lied. So, Roxas," said Mr. Leonhart, turning away from the board and glaring at the blonde boy, "How much does the junk food variable _L_ bought to console him that night cost?"

Roxas blinked. "Uh…"

"Wrong! The answer is twenty-three dollars and forty-seven cents. You get an F for the day. So do you Riku."

"What!" cried Riku, who hadn't said anything all class and had quietly been taking notes. "I didn't do anything!"

"Your existence annoys me," growls Mr. Leonhart. Mercifully, the bell rang. "Do questions fifty through one hundred on page two-twenty-six," said the brunet teacher. "If anyone's penmanship is not perfect you'll ALL have to repeat it." He glared at Tidus, who was known for his terrible handwriting. "And Roxas and Riku, you both have detention today."

"WHAT!" yelled the two light haired boys as everyone else quickly packed their things and ran from the room.

"You heard me," snapped Mr. Leonhart, sitting down at his desk.

"But I didn't _do _anything!" cried Riku.

"I have my math tutor after school!" cried Roxas.

Mr. Leonhart glanced up at Roxas, looking irate. "Oh, do you? Fine then. No detention for you. Riku, you have detention tomorrow too."

"But—"

"Want me to make it three days? Get out of here! Detention is in Mr. Xaldin's classroom this afternoon. Have your brother come to me when he picks you up if he wants to get angry at your disobedience."

"But I didn't—"

"OUT!" yelled Mr. Leonhart. The two boys scampered out.

"This SUCKS!" yelled Riku. His and Roxas's lockers were next to each other. Sora's was down the hall.

"Why does he hate you so much? I mean, I can understand me, but…" said Roxas, putting his books in his locker.

"I don't know! It's not even that he hates _me_, I think he hates my brother! But I don't even know how they _know_ each other, it's RIDICULOUS!" yelled Riku, banging his locker shut.

"What's ridiculous?" asked Sora, walking over to them.

"Fucking Leonhart gave me detention two days in a row!" growled Riku, slinging his bag on his shoulder.

"Aw, poor baby," said Sora, kissing him on the cheek. Roxas, as was his habit, rolled his eyes. "I heard detention was in Xaldin's class. I'll walk you there."

"Thanks, babe," said Riku, giving Sora a none-too hasty kiss. Roxas quickly walked away, not wanting to watch his brother make out. Besides, he thought, brightening, I have to meet Axel.

_You ever think you might be jealous of Sora?_ asked the annoying voice in his head.

_What?_

_You ever think that maybe you want the same thing he has with Riku? And since Namine obviously likes Kairi, you don't have anyone who you can be with._

_Sure I do,_ thought Roxas indignantly, walking out the school's front doors to the subway. _I could have gone out with Hayner, but I didn't._

_Because Hayner wouldn't have taken care of you. Not the way Riku takes care of Sora. That's what you want, Roxas. You're just a kid who wants someone to hold him. And fuck him. A little of both._

_No, I'm a teenager in love who wants AXEL! _Roxas screamed in his head. He paid his train fare and sat down on the subway, waiting to be taken to Beast's District. _And you shut up! I know what I'm doing._

_You're in the process of ruining someone's life, Roxas._

_I said SHUT UP!_

Roxas sat on the subway, not looking at the other passengers, stewing in his own anger. He _knew_ he was doing the right thing. Besides, from what little Axel had told him, he and Saïx weren't having the best relationship at the moment. What Axel needed (what Roxas _hoped_ he needed) was someone else, someone younger and more capable of love. Maybe someone blonde, who wasn't that good at math.

Hmm. Who could that be?

The train stopped at Beast's District. Roxas got up and walked out of the train into the ornate station. He gazed in awe at the high ceilings of the subway station, feeling like a tourist. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, on which he'd written the directions to Belle's Bookstore and walked out to the street. After looking around for about ten minutes, he finally found the store and walked inside to see Axel reading a book called "How to Know if Your Relationship is Unhealthy—The Gay Man Version"

"Good book?" asked Roxas.

Axel started and looked up at Roxas. He blanched and pushed the book onto the shelf next to the table he was sitting at. "Uh, sure." Axel smiled up at Roxas. "Sit down, kid stay a while."

"Why're you reading that?" asked Roxas. He was already at ease in Axel's presence.

"Just…you know…" Axel looked uncomfortable.

Roxas leaned forward. This might work with his plan. "Are you and Saïx…y'know, okay?"

Axel sighed. "Ah…well…no, not really. But he's going on a business trip tonight. He'll be gone for…he doesn't know how long, but at least a week. I'm thinking the time apart might be good for us." Axel thought back to last night. He and Saïx had packed Saïx's bags and Saïx spent an hour on the phone getting a reservation at the Wonderland Tea Party, the only theme restaurant he could tolerate and got them a table for tonight at seven. Saïx was very nervous about the business trip—not only could it make or break his career, the Super—_Xemnas_ had decided he was going to come along, to prove to Heartless Inc. that they really were serious.

Axel thought Xemnas just wanted to fuck his boyfriend.

"I hope it works out for you," said Roxas, bringing Axel back to the real world. He smiled at the kid. He was so sweet.

Axel liked Roxas, could honestly say he thought of him as a friend. If Roxas was a little older, he might even consider him a potential boyfriend if he ever broke up with Saïx. But he doubted he would ever break up with Saïx. If he did though…Roxas was going to stop traffic when he was older. Axel hoped he could mentor him through his next few years. Make sure he didn't make the same mistakes he did. "Thanks Roxas. So, what're we doing today?"

They did a little extra FOIL practice (Roxas could now do it in five minutes, sometimes even less) and then started working on time problems with variables. Roxas had less trouble with this, since he'd finally mastered FOIL, but he still had issues. Axel was patient with him, working him through the process with the same care as he always had and Roxas knew, he _knew_, he was in love with him now.

_Isn't this going a little fast?_ said the voice once again, much to Roxas's chagrin. _You've only known him for a month._

_Hayner went to camp for a month and fell for a guy in that time._

_Fell _for._ Not fell in _love.

_Shut up and let me concentrate!_

And concentrate he did. Roxas finished up his problems with a few mistakes but not enough to make Axel bang his head on the table, which he'd done before. They gave each other five fives again, Roxas relishing the feeling of Axel's hand on his own.

"Good job, man!" said Axel cheerfully.

"Thanks. So…um…remember what we talked about last time?" said Roxas in a quiet voice. Time to go back to the plan.

"Oh…yeah." Gay club. Right.

"I can understand if you've changed your mind—" said Roxas.

"No, it's cool," said Axel. It actually wasn't cool, but he _had_ promised and he didn't want to see Roxas get…ew. "Um…Friday? Are you good Friday? I'll pick you up at your apartment, tell your mom that you've got a big test or something and we're spending a lot more time on it than usual—"

"My mom…isn't home a lot," said Roxas, looking away. "It's cool."

"…kay. Uh, where's your mom?"

"Y'know. Working. She's involved in this big thing at work, hasn't been home that often." Roxas looked to the side, at the numerous bookshelves surrounding them.

Axel decided not to ask where Roxas's dad was. Even he knew when to keep his mouth shut. "Well, uh. I can probably still get you in a club, even without an ID. So, um…just dress appropriately."

"How should I dress?" asked Roxas. He had to be careful here.

"Nothing too revealing," said Axel, realizing that meant _he_ would have to wear something not revealing. That might mean people wouldn't recognize him. "Well, I mean…don't go nude. But don't look like a prude either. Try to look older than you are."

Roxas nodded.

"Do you really want to do this, Roxas?" asked Axel.

"Yes," said Roxas emphatically. "I really do. I feel like…I need to be with people like me." He was laying it on thick, but it seemed to be working.

"Alright…I'm telling you, though, it's not that great." Axel glanced down at his watch. "I gotta go, I've got a dinner date with Saïx and I need to get ready."

"When is it?"

"Seven."

Roxas smiled, hiding the hatred he felt for Saïx (he'd never _met_ the guy and he hated him) inside. "You need three hours to get ready?"

Axel stuck his tongue out. "Shut up kid. Come on, we should get going. It's getting dark out earlier, you shouldn't go on the subway alone." Roxas rolled his eyes and his heart leapt—Axel cared if he got raped on a subway!

_So would most people._

_SHUT UP!_

They left the bookstore, Axel smiling up at the owner of the store, Belle, as they passed. She smiled back at them. _How cute_, she thought. _That redhead is taking his boyfriend on a date to my store._

They went and got on the train back to Destiny Station, which was next to Roxas's high school and walking distance from both of their apartment complexes. Roxas felt his heart flutter when the subway turned and he leaned 'accidentally' into Axel. Roxas asked how Axel's day had been so far. Axel was just in the middle of telling him about this awesome new lighter he'd bought when someone nearly fell on him.

"Hey!" cried Axel, glaring at the little black-haired man with the big nose. The man giggled.

"Aw, did I ruin your talk with your _girlfriend?_ Hey, Gaston, did you hear me make fun of them? Huh?"

"NO ONE makes fun of people like Gaston!" said a strapping older man with an impressive jaw. Axel and Roxas both blinked. "Good work, Lefou, you've gotten these two abnormals to stop flirting with each other."

Axel blinked again and then began to get angry. "Abnormal!"

"He means gay," said Lefou helpfully.

"So _what_ if we're gay!" growled Axel, standing. He was a good foot shorter than Gaston. Roxas gulped. He hoped they wouldn't get in a fight. Though he felt a sting of anger when Gaston said 'abnormal.' Was that what _he_ used to sound like?

"You'll never get any girls when you're _gay_," said Gaston smugly. Roxas relaxed. This guy was an idiot. Axel couldn't get angry over an id-

"We don't _want_ girls when we're gay!" cried Axel, getting ready to punch the dumbass in the face.

"Of course not! And you couldn't get any."

"You are so STUPID!" yelled Axel. He grabbed Roxas and hauled him to his feet. "See this? I like people who look like THIS!" he gestured at Roxas, who turned beat red.

"Uh, Axel…"

"Not now, Roxas. You think I CARE about girls? Hell no! I'd rather kiss this kid than some damn girl!" he leaned down and kissed Roxas on the cheek. "See, I like doing THAT. I like sucking THAT!" he pointed at Roxas's crotch. "I don't need a damn girl and I don't want one! Got that, big boy! Now get the hell away from me before I stick my foot up your ass!"

"No one sticks his foot up people's asses like Gaston!" cried Gaston. But he left them alone after that. Of course, he and Lefou still sat together on the other end of the train and snickered about how that redhead had _kissed_ the blonde kid, but Axel didn't care.

He sighed and sat down next to Roxas, who was still standing. He hadn't blown up like that in a while. Now since he started going out with Saïx. Saïx would always get angry with him if he even mentioned himself being gay outside their circles of friends. But before he met Saïx…Axel had once been arrested for breaking a gay basher's arm (which only added to the string of arrests he'd had before he met Saïx). But he hadn't done anything like that in a while. It felt good to yell at assholes again, instead of just standing by and glaring, hoping they got the picture, which they didn't. He smiled to himself. Roxas brought out the old him. Maybe it was a good thing they were hanging out together. He noticed the blonde was still standing. "Hey, sit down, kid." He pulled Roxas to sit down next to him.

Roxas was still in a state of shock. Axel. Lips. On. His. Cardi. Ac. Arrest. Impending. Oh. God.

"Those guys were assholes, weren't they? You're gonna have to deal with them a lot more now, but don't worry—you just gotta show them who's boss," said Axel, almost cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah," said Roxas, still in shock. Happy shock.

They finally arrived at Destiny Station and walked up the steps to the above ground together. Roxas had to go left. Axel had to go right. "Well…I'll see you around, Roxas," said Axel. "Remember, Friday."

"Y-Yeah, Axel. I'll see you then. Bye," he said shyly. They both turned to walk away, Roxas occasionally looking behind him to see Axel's retreating back, Axel looking foreword, wondering what he was going to wear to dinner tonight.

When Roxas turned the corner, he let out a whoop. Axel had KISSED him! Axel had kissed HIM! It was amazing! It was unbelievable! It was the greatest experience of his life! It'd given him a painful boner! He was so happy he could sing again, though he decided against it.

_What's happened to you?_ said the small part of him. _What has this guy done to you?_

_He's changed me!_ Roxas thought back. _Changed me for the better! I've never been happier!_

The happiness dissipated somewhat, however, when he got home and realized that Sora was out with Riku and he didn't have his key.

**/o/O/o/**

Okay, I love Leon. I also like adding in random plots in the back of my stories that have nothing to do with the main story line, but people may or may not find interesting. That's why, amidst all this AxelxRoxas, there's a random love triangle going on in the background.

I. LOVE. GASTON. Holy shit, you DON'T understand. We watched Beauty and the Beast in French and I just was laughing so hard at him. Also, I once was sick and subjected myself to House of Mouse and in that episode, Gaston just randomly appeared OUT OF NOWHERE and was like "NOBODY BREAKS HIS LEG LIKE GASTON!" which made me laugh so hard I died and then came back to life.

There was no Saïx this chapter, which makes me a sad panda. However, the next chapter there will be A LOT of Saïx. And more of Axel's thoughts. HURRAH!

Magic Carpet Ride by Steppenwolf is a really good song.

So, next chapter! It'll be coming up soon! Hopefully! I hope you all enjoyed this one! I've finally realized what exactly I want to do with this story, so it might be a little rocky the next few chapters until I can set it up right. So, sorry about that.

Please review! I enjoy them like I enjoy DARK CHOCOLATE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Boring System

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** I own THE DIIIRRRGGGEEEEE.

**-NOTE- **See if you can spot The Goofy Movie reference!

WARGH! School started and I have SO much work! It's ridiculous.

But regardless, this baby was DUE for an update, so here it is. For you Saïx lovers, all 3.5 of you, this is for you! And for me, since it's part of my story.

READ!

**/o/O/o/**

Axel stood in front of his closet, naked, hands on hips. "What should I wear?" he wondered aloud.

Saïx poked his head out from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth and eyed Axel. "How 'bout you wear that and we don't go out at all?"

Axel snorted. "After all the time you spent on the phone?"

"Good point," said Saïx, swooping back into the bathroom. Axel rolled his eyes and pulled out an old pair of leather pants. Back when he was king, he used to wear these to all the clubs, walking around with such confidence, hips shaking to the music, gyrating against nameless men with hot, sweaty bodies, drinking until he dropped. He'd been wearing them when he and Saïx first met…

He shoved the pants back in the closet.

By the time Saïx had finished his bathroom ritual, which included brushing his teeth for at least two minutes and rubbing his face with an array of chemicals so he didn't get any blemishes, Axel was still standing in front of the closet, though now he was wearing a pair of simple black dress pants. "Do you think we packed my flame shirt in your suitcase?" he asked Saïx.

"Even if we did, I'm not going through the hell of getting it out of there," said Saïx, gesturing to his overstuffed suitcase and pulling on a black silk shirt Axel had gotten him for Christmas (Saïx always laid his clothes out before getting dressed instead of standing dumbly in the closet doorway). "Why don't you just…I dunno, wear…something."

Axel sighed dramatically. "You have no taste."

Saïx just rolled his eyes. He finished dressing and walked over to the closet, behind Axel, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "Hmm…" he murmured into Axel's ear, breathing in the scent of his hair. "Why don't you wear…that?" he lifted his arm to point at a simple red button up shirt with a black dragon designed going up the side.

Axel leaned into his embrace. "Ya think I should?"

"Yeah. I like it," Saïx gave Axel's ear a little nibble and let him go. "Come on, we've got to be there in half an hour."

Axel sighed. Same old Saïx, always had to be punctual. He grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head. Saïx handed him his black overcoat and Axel held out his elbow. "Shall we?" he asked grinning.

"Don't do that in public, Axel, it looks weird," said Saïx, not taking his arm. Axel inwardly groaned and followed his boyfriend out of the apartment.

**/o/**

Usually, Axel loved Wonderland Tea Party. Even Saïx could deal with it when it wasn't too crowded and they got a private tea room. Somehow Saïx had pulled through and they were indeed sitting in their own room, a pretty layout of teacups and sandwiches before them. Occasionally, the owner Alice (who looked like an eight year old but was in fact much older) would come in and ask if they needed anything. Usually, with the heavy curtains for doors, the slightly annoying music was mostly blocked out and they could hear themselves think. And since it was a _private_ room, they could sit on the same side of the table and feet bits of food and tea to each other and not have anyone looked scandalized.

Tonight, however, Axel wished he and Saïx had just stayed home.

Saïx had ordered a cab to come take them to the restaurant. The cab had gotten there late, irritating Saïx to no end, then overcharged them when they got to the restaurant. When they actually got there, though, Alice wasn't so happy to see them. It was understandable—Saïx had spent quite a bit of time on the phone bullying one of her employees (who dressed as cards) into getting them a nice table, but she still made them wait for half an hour before leading them to their room.

The room, of course, was impeccable. It had been lit darker than usual (Saïx had said he wanted something romantic) and the food and drink looked scrumptious. Axel would feel himself relaxing already.

But unfortunately, they'd apparently been given the room where actors would come and bother you for half an hour while you simmered in your own anger and the children in the main eating area would come and laugh at you.

Axel could tell that Saïx was ready to explode. A man dressed in the Mad Hatter outfit had been jabbering in his ear about ravens and writing desks for the past five minutes and he was nearly at his breaking point. Axel had been quietly drinking tea with the March Hare, equally annoying. He could feel the vein pulsing in his forehead. But he didn't act out on it, oh no. Then they'd be kicked out and Saïx would be even more upset.

Instead it was Saïx who lost it

The amber-eyed man smacked the Mad Hatters head. The man dressed as the hatter had a big bulbous mask over his face and when he was hit, the mask twisted all the way around. "BEAT IT DOOFUS!" he yelled. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare scattered, much to the children's dismay. But Saïx gave them such a venomous look of hatred as he closed the curtains that they immediately stopped catcalling at him and began crying for their mothers. Saïx sat down across from Axel and buried his face in his hands. He was obviously trying to calm down.

Axel reached across the table to touch his arm. "Saïx—"

"Not. Now. Axel," hissed Saïx. He took a few deep breathes and then looked up. "That was…beyond annoying."

"I know," said Axel simply. He grinned and lifted up a tea pot. "Oi, Saïx, why's a raven like a writing desk?"

"Shut up," growled Saïx, but he smiled. Axel smiled back. Finally, things were calming down.

For a little while.

Then Saïx asked Axel about his day.

Axel told him the usual ("I bought this _awesome_ new lighter, it's so cool! It's a Zippo and it's got _bullet holes_ etched into it!"), mentioned what he had for lunch, and then got to tutoring.

"And so we're going home on the subway, right?"

Saïx nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

"And this little asshat pretends to fall on me and is all like, 'Ohoho, GAY people!' and then his stupid friend, who was fucking _HUGE_ was all like 'You little _abnormals_ should go back to wherever you were! You'll never get girls when you're gay' or something equally as stupid. And me n' Roxas are just sitting there like, 'what?' So I get up and I'm like 'what the crap! I don't _want_ to go out with girls! I like guys!' and I pulled Roxas up, oh man, he was so embarrassed and was like 'I like people who look like this! I like sucking _that_!' and I pointed to his crotch. And then there was some banter and to prove I was gay and PROUD DAMMIT I kissed the kid on the cheek and ohmigod, Saïx they looked fucking scandal—"

"Wait, WHAT!" yelled Saïx, interrupting Axel. "You _kissed_ him?"

Axel blinked. "Yeah. On the cheek."

Saïx gaped at him, mouth open in disbelief and horror. "You kiss another guy?"

Axel gulped. He could tell where this was leading. "On the _cheek_, Saïx, I do that to everyone. It meant nothing."

"Oh, yeah, MAYBE TO YOU!" yelled Saïx, "But you know what, Axel, it means something to me! Here **I** am, trying to make a living for us and you're off parading around like some fucking retard, kissing little boys! I mean, didn't that kid come _out_ to you! He probably likes you! And you kissed him you fucking little slu—"

"Don't call me a slut!" yelled Axel, volume overpowering Saïx for a moment. "Don't talk to me like that! It meant _nothing_, Saïx; he's a fucking kid! He's got nothing on…"

Saïx leaned foreword, eyes narrowed in fury. "He's got nothing on _what_, Axel."

But Axel didn't answer. Because he was thinking now, thinking about all the things Saïx had put him through. About the lonely nights, about being pushed on the ground, the jealousy, the angst, not being allowed to be as boisterous as he used to be, not being able to _talk_ when his boyfriend was working. There was something horribly wrong there. And he was thinking about what Axel had said, about Roxas liking him. The kid was a kid. There couldn't be anything there. But whenever Axel was with Roxas…he began to feel like his former self, his freer self, the person he was before he got together with Saïx. He thought about how Roxas smiled and blushed, how he had trusted Axel with his darkest secret. How it had taken him months to feel truly comfortable with Saïx and only weeks to feel the same way with Roxas. How easy it was to talk to him. How sweet and pure and innocent the boy was. No, not a boy. He wasn't a boy. He wasn't a normal teenager either. He was something different.

Roxas, a kid who Axel had known for such a short amount of time, was something that Saïx, who Axel had known for years, could never be.

"Nothing," Axel finally said, looking down into his teacup. "He's got nothing. On anyone. Saïx, I…can we leave?"

Saïx glared at him, disgusted by Axel's backing down. "Fine," he gritted out. "I never liked this place anyway."

They left, Saïx throwing some money at Alice on their way out and walked home. It was a thirteen-block walk back to Twilight's View, but neither of them wanted to deal with a cab or the subway at the moment. They walked in silence. Saïx was furious. How _dare_ Axel kiss someone? Even if it was a stupid kid, it was the principal of the thing! If he kissed some math-deficient kid, he'd be kissing _everyone_. And he knew how it was with Axel, he remembered seeing him on the dance floor. He had been with everyone and no one. The only people who would touch him were they people he'd _let_ touch him, but that didn't stop them from trying. And it didn't stop him from egging them on, with his hips moving in their direction while his eyes locked with someone across the room.

Saïx glanced at the redhead and looked, really _looked_ at Axel. He wasn't the same person he'd been two years ago. Two years ago Axel had grabbed his hand and pulled him through a whirlwind of clubs, drink, sex, and some strange, surreal form of love.

He wasn't like that anymore.

He was calmer, quieter. Even though Saïx always complained about the amount of noise he made when he was working, Axel was much more sedated nowadays. He was even trying to help Saïx take care of their money, even if it meant taking some dumb tutoring job. The old Axel would have never done that. He would have flung it into Saïx's face, _Oh, where're you going? Work? Oh, hope you have fun. I'll just be here. Jackin' it. Thinking of you. Hope you don't mind. Oh, and I don't wash sheets. You'll have to do that on your own._ Back then, Saïx had just been shocked that Axel, _the_ Axel had come to bed with him, let alone stayed in the morning when Saïx left. And he had indeed came home that night to hear Axel letting out an orgasmic moan. And when Saïx, who thought he would have surely left after he had left for work, came in the room to investigate the noise, Axel had pulled him down and ripped his clothes off, licking his, Saïx's, lips hungrily.

He didn't do that anymore. Sometimes, sure, they would surprise each other in bed. They would do things to each other that would boggle the mind when thinking about it later. Sometimes when Saïx got bored in business meetings, his thoughts would stray to something Axel had done before he left for work that day and he would then have to sit though the meeting with a raging hard on. But…now, not so much. And while Saïx enjoyed sex…he wondered if he enjoyed this new Axel, or, this old Axel that was coming back. What had initially attracted him to the red head was his fiery personality. Now that personality was coming back but…he wasn't sure it he liked it.

Thinking about that, walking down the road to their apartment, Saïx wondered when it started to change. Probably after they'd come back from Japan, after that amazing night at the hot spring. Saïx had been promoted and have been given so much, _so much,_ work. He hadn't had time for Axel. But Axel hadn't told him to stop. He never said, "Maybe you should take some time off." At least, not until a few weeks ago.

Maybe… Saïx felt his heart drop. Maybe Axel was changing back because of what had happened a few weeks ago. Because he had met that kid. Maybe that was why he was changing. Could that kid…Axel didn't say much about him, just the important stuff—the kid had come out to him, he was getting better at math, he wasn't as bad as Saïx thought he was. But…could he…could a kid really… Saïx looked over once again at Axel who was staring at the ground as he walked. What was he thinking about? Saïx desperately wanted to ask, to know what his lover was thinking but knew it would be out of character for him. And he no longer knew what Axel's response would be.

And that was what made him want to rip his heart out of his own chest.

**/o/**

Axel was thinking about the first time he'd met Saïx.

He, Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene had gone out to a club, Demyx to try to give his song sample to the DJ, Zexion and Larxene to have themselves a good, old fashioned drinking contest while making fun of everyone in the room, and Axel to dance. And get lucky. Maybe not in that order.

Axel had been famous. He had been young, he had been hot, he had been on fire. Everyone had wanted him. He had smirked as he walked confidently through the club, down to the dance floor and swayed to the music, letting it engulf him, take control of him. He had swung, he had shook, he had captured the attention of everyone in the room. People looked at him with jealousy, admiration, fear, and lust. But he didn't want anyone here. He could tell just by taking a swift glance of the room that he'd had most of them and the remaining ones held to attractiveness towards him. He had sighed and let himself be taken away by the music.

At one point during his dancing, he'd opened his eyes. And then he had seen a pair of startlingly bright eyes looking into his. They were golden and they were beautiful and the man they belonged to was as well. Axel hadn't stopped dancing, but he stayed and stared at that man with those eyes. The man had medium length silver-blue hair—he looked like he was growing it out. He was pale and had delicate features. However his body was something Axel always hungered for. Built, strong, foreboding. The guy looked like a working stiff, someone who Axel would laugh in the face of. But his _eyes_…their intensity, their color…Axel had to see who this was.

He had sauntered over, right up to the stiff and grinned. "Hey," he yelled over the music, only inches away from the larger man's face.

The other man didn't know what to say. "H-Hey," he had finally said.

"I saw you looking at me," Axel grinned. The guy look so awkward in the club. He had obviously tried to find "cool" clothes, but had failed miserably.

"Yeah…I was…" said the guy. Axel was impressed. The other man kept eye contact.

"I'm Axel," yelled Axel.

"I know," said the other guy simply. "I'm Saïx."

"Nice to meet you, _Saïx,_" Axel's grin grew wider. He had rolled the name around in his mouth and found he liked it. "I'm kinda thirsty. You wanna buy me a drink?"

Saïx's mouth had opened then close. A small smiled crept to his lips, like he couldn't believe this was happening to him. Which, Axel supposed, he couldn't. Rarely did he, Axel, walk up to people. They always came to him.

Saïx had bought Axel a drink and Axel had spent the rest of the night charming him, leering at his body. He had wanted so badly to see what was under those not tight enough clothes.

And he had.

Axel and Saïx had gone back to Saïx's apartment and had stood in the elevator. Saïx had coughed. "There's not much here," he said.

"Why not?"

"I just moved in."

"You got a bed?"

"Yeah."

Axel had leaned over and licked the shell of Saïx's ear, loving the shiver that ran through the amber-eyed man's body. "That's all we're gonna need."

But Saïx had done something no one had done to Axel in long a time, not since his first boyfriend, Marluxia. He had surprised him. Surprised him by knowing what to do in bed, not needing Axel to climb on top. He kept Axel on the bottom and he had loved every moment of it. Axel couldn't remember the last time he screamed like he did with Saïx. He couldn't remember what it was like to be fucked so hard, so _ruthlessly_, that he was left breathless afterwards. He couldn't remember the last time he had truly just been _spent_. Had passed out in another man's arms, not the other way around. And he had been shocked to find Saïx leaving in the morning.

"Where're you going?" he'd asked, making the older man jump.

"I…have to go to work," said Saïx.

"Oh, where're you going? Work? Oh, hope you have fun. I'll just be here. Jackin' it. Thinking of you. Hope you don't mind," Axel had stretched on the sheet, lifting himself so the sheet fell off his chest and Saïx could see his whole body, up to where downy hairs from his stomach led downward. He looked up lazily at Saïx. "Oh, and I don't wash sheets. You'll have to do that on your own."

Saïx had just stared at him, his eyes wide. Then he nodded and left.

Axel had indeed spent the whole day in Saïx's apartment. Not jacking off the whole day, of course not. He had spent most of the day exploring. It was an amazing apartment. He could see himself living here, lounging on the couch, relaxing in the Jacuzzi. He could _definitely_ live here if Saïx did what he'd done to him last night again.

Axel had taken a bath in the afternoon and then returned to the bed, where he had indeed jerked off, thinking of Saïx. He barely knew they guy. He could be a psychopath, for all he knew. But Axel also knew, more than anything, that he _wanted_ Saïx. Wanted him with an intensity he hadn't felt since Marluxia.

So he decided he'd stay with Saïx. He could still be a club king. He didn't have to fuck everything moving to be a king. And he could take Saïx along. He obviously needed some help in the club area.

But soon after, Axel remembered as he walked down the road, he'd stopped going to clubs. Then he stopped drinking. Then he'd stopped hanging out with his friends so much. He'd just stayed confined to that apartment he loved so very much and had changed so much…he couldn't even begin.

But now he was feeling that old fiery spark he once had. And his thoughts went back to Roxas. It was only since he met that kid, since he'd met someone who was so like how he used to be (before Marluxia) that he'd began feeling like his former self. Wasn't that the person who Saïx had fallen in love with? Or at least in lust with. If Saïx couldn't deal with the way he used to be then…

"Do you have the key?" he asked quietly. They'd reached their building.

"Yes," said Saïx. They went inside and up to their apartment, standing on opposite sides of the elevator. Axel remembered leaning over to give Saïx a handjob against the wall that one time. Back when he was still…himself.

They entered the apartment, hung their coats and went to the doorway of their room. Saïx sighed as he walked into his bedroom, stretching his arms. It was tiring, being so angry. He wanted to get into bed. Then he noticed Axel hadn't come in the room.

The redhead was standing in the doorway, looking at the ground.

"Axel, come to bed," groaned Saïx, pulling off his shirt.

"Saïx…do you love me?"

Saïx froze from taking off his pants and looked up at Axel, for once surprised. "What?"

Axel was still staring at the floor. "Do you love me?"

"…Yes…"

"Why?"

Saïx pulled off his pants and massaged his temples. "Why are you asking me this, Axel?"

"Just tell me. Do you love me for who I am now or who I used to be?"

"I don't know, Axel, I'm tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No." Axel's eyes snapped up and he gazed in Saïx's, his eyes holding the same intensity the older man's once had. "You're leaving tomorrow, remember? Tell me now."

"I…" Saïx was at a loss for words. Why was Axel getting so worked up about this _now_?

"You don't know why," said Axel quietly. He turned to go sleep in one of the other bedrooms.

"Axel!" yelled Saïx, jumping up from bed and running to grab him. Axel still didn't look at him as Saïx gripped his arm. "Axel, does it matter _why_ I love you? All that matters is that I do. I know…" it was Saïx's turn to look down. "I know we've been having a rough patch right now but…I do love you. I've loved you since you were crazy and I love you now that you're calm. I don't…it's not something I can explain, I…"

Axel looked up into Saïx's eyes, his own green ones cold. "I thought you were a better liar than that." He wrenched his arm out of Saïx's grasp and stalked to his room. "Have fun in Hallow Bastion. Don't wake me up. I need my beauty sleep."

Saïx was left staring at the closed door down the hall. Normally, he would have ripped the door off its hinges and demanded Axel to never talk to him like that ever again.

This night, the night before he left for who knew how long, he went back to their bedroom, tonight his bedroom.

To sleep.

Alone.

**/o/O/o/**

SO! What do you think?

Next chapter will come out as soon as I can get it out. I still have two other stories to update and…other stuff. School, etc. I'm going to run for my class presidency and undoubtedly lose! SO WISH ME LUCK!

"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" is a great song. Especially the cover by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. HE'S HAWAIIAN!

Please review and tell me what you think! I know this chapter wasn't funny, like, at all and went into the realm of angst, but honestly, this story is a mix of comedy and tragedy. Or something Greek like that.

REVIEW PLEASE! I will be so very happy I'll explode! That happens to me sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Boring System

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:**

**-NOTE-** WELL! That took forever.

For those who wished me luck on my presidency, thank you, but I didn't win. They didn't let me run. BECAUSE THEY SUCK THE COCK (rantnrantrantangstcookies)

Anyway, this has taken quite a while to get out and I'm really sorry about that. School has been taking its toll (they say junior year is the hardest) and I just…blargh.

BUT! I am here and I'm writing and I missed you AAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!

I would just like to make a shout out to all my reviewers (because I KNNNOOOWWWW people are reading this without reviewing. That's cool though, you guys are awesome as well. BUT YOU DON'T GET NO SHOUT OUT!) Really, thank you guys. I know I don't do the reply to reviews thing, but I really do appreciate them. If I have a bad day, I look at those and KNOW SOMEONE LOVES ME! –sparkle-

So, this is me looking up references for what Roxas should wear to make him look like a sex kitten:

CGMB: (typing 'sexy jesse mccartney' into Google image search) …my God, I just lost any metal credit I ever had.

As it turned out I didn't use any Jesse McCartney references (Message to Morons: Jesse McCartney plays Roxas in the game, so I thought what the hell). Instead I used Ken Lloyd from FAKE? a band I assume very few, if any, of you have heard of. They're pretty awesome. Like, they're one of the three bands where I like EVERYTHING I've heard by them. (Although I don't have the new album yet so I can't say that for sure…) If you want to see the photo it's based after, go here: http/ i3. photobucket. com/ albums/ y56/ intofake/ scans/ fakeuv101 bwken. jpg Just get rid of the spaces, you can figure it out. YOU'RE SMART!

ALSO! Funtimes, see if you can spot the Beetlejuice reference in this one! Jesus, this is becoming a normal thing…Goofie Movie, Beetlejuice…NEXT CHAPTER! SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT THE KINGDOM HEARTS REFERENCE! LOLOLOLOLOLOLLLLLLLLLLdeath

I know Xigbar's supposed to be all laid back and stuff, but I imagine him as the kind of laid back guy who just mercilessly insults, like, everyone.

So! Like, a month later! HERE WE GOOOO! (Mario!)

**/o/O/o/**

Roxas sat in front of his open closet, crouched in a ball on the ground, face in his hands.

Sora and Riku sat on Sora's bed and looked at him, then at each other. "What's with him?" whispered Riku.

"I don't know," Sora whispered back, giving Roxas a worried look. "He's been like that since we got home from school. He won't move."

Riku stared at Roxas for a moment longer, then reached under Sora's bed and rummaged around for a moment. He came back up with a curtain hanger Sora had never gotten around to putting up. He leaned over on the bed and poked Roxas with it. "Hey. You. What's wrong."

Roxas's head snapped up and Riku put his arm in front of Sora, instinctively trying to protect him. Roxas had a look on his face that was a cross between murderous and crestfallen. "IT'S FIRDAY NIGHT!" he yelled, his voice cracking, "AND I HAVE _NOTHING_ TO WEAR!"

**/o/**

Axel, once again, stood before his closet. His eyes searched through the various shirts and pants he had hanging up and he sighed. He didn't know if he wanted to go through with this.

Saïx had left. He'd left on Thursday and had only called once, leaving a message saying he'd gotten to Hollow Bastion, wasn't dead, and wasn't going to be able to call Axel for a while, since he was swamped with work. Axel knew that meant he didn't want to talk to his younger lover. Axel could remember distinctly Saïx leaving to go on business trips and him staying awake through the night to talk with him. Not anymore, apparently. The one sweet thing Saïx had done when he'd left was, before he went away in the morning for the airport, he'd come into Axel's room and gently kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, stroking a bit of Axel's red hair from his face in a tender gesture. Axel still wasn't sure if he'd liked it or not, since Saïx had spit on the floor before leaving the room.

But that didn't matter anymore, though Axel determinedly. He had at least a week (maybe two) before Saïx got back from Hollow Bastion and it was all going to be for _him._ No more worrying if Saïx would get upset if he ordered Cantonese instead of Thai. No more getting vases thrown at him if he put his feet on the couch. No more disapproving looks if he lay around and did absolutely _nothing_. For maybe half a month, he'd be allowed to do whatever he wanted.

And right now he wanted to get dressed so he could get this whole gay club adventure with Roxas over with.

He looked through his closet and once again his eyes fell on the leather pants he used to conquer with. He reached over, fingered the worn material. He'd been able to stop traffic with those pants. Anti-gay activists protesting in front of the clubs he'd went to had stopped their yelling to stare at him, hungrily, in those pants. He smiled, reminiscing. Then he frowned. If he wore these on…it wasn't really a _date_, but it certainly could be seen as one. If he wore these, his "Look don't touch" pants, it would be…really, a direct insult to Saïx. The last night he'd been clubbing with Saïx had been the last night he'd worn them. Now he was in a monogamous relationship. He didn't need to flirt with people, he didn't need the leering. He didn't need to deal with Saïx's anger when he found out he'd worn them, let alone gone to another club.

Axel pulled the pants out of the closet, pulled his own pajama pants (he'd been wearing them since yesterday) off and pulled the leather ones on.

They still fit like a glove. And hot damn did his ass look good.

**/o/**

"See, Roxas, you look fine," said Sora, standing back from his twin and admiring his handiwork.

"Are you sure?" asked Roxas, biting his lip and looking into the full view mirror in his mothers room.

"You look _fine_, Roxas, can we _leave_ now?" groaned Riku. He was lying on Sora and Roxas's mothers bed and reading a magazine. He hadn't watched the pain and blood and tears that went into getting Roxas into something he though was acceptable for whatever he was doing tonight.

"You're not even looking!" cried Roxas. Riku had still been reading the magazine when he said that. Roxas felt himself falling back into depression. Axel would _never_ fall for him if even Riku could look past him.

"Oh Chirst, does it even matt—" Riku threw the magazine on the bed and looked up to glare at Roxas, then stopped midsentence. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened. "Whoa…Roxas…when did you…"

"What?" asked Roxas, glancing back at the mirror. He didn't look that bad, did he? Oh God…

"When did you get so…" Riku gulped. "…hot?"

Even Sora looked shocked.

"What?" he asked. "Did you…RIKU! You're _my_ boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry, Sora but…shit, Roxas…" Riku gazed at him, then tore his eyes away to look at his boyfriend. "One day you gotta wear that."

What Roxas wore was very simple. He and Sora didn't have 'clubbing' clothes, since neither was old enough to actually _go_ to clubs. However, after explaining to Sora that this was the biggest night of his life and if he didn't look good he would go insane and take Sora with him (he didn't, however, mention he was going on a date. He knew what Sora would say). Roxas just wore a tight black men's tank top (Sora had jokingly offered him one of their mothers. Roxas had smacked him upside the head). It clung to his chest, showing off his mostly developed pectoral muscles and leaving room to guess at his abs. Over that he wore a button up dress shirt, vertically striped with layers of black and white. He wore artfully torn blue jeans he and Sora had dug up while Riku read about the latest celebrity scandal and a chain around his neck. He wore sneakers, more because they were comfortable than anything else and put a black and white checkered wristband and ring around his wrist and finger. For luck.

"I look good?" asked Roxas, feeling a bit calmer. He looked himself over and ruffled his hair a bit. Now he looked good. He grinned and turned to his brother. "Thanks Sora!"

Sora just pouted, his usual happy demeanor cut off by Riku looking at someone other than him. "You wanna go now, Riku?"

"Yeah." Riku got off the bed and pulled Sora into a hug. He Sora's pouting lips a soft, tender kiss and smiled. "Don't worry, babe. You're the only one for me."

"Ugh, I'm going to VOMIT!" said Roxas because that's what he always said. Riku just rolled his eyes at him. Sora laughed.

"Where are you going looking like that, anyway?" asked Riku, putting his arm around Sora's waist. Sora leaned into his chest.

"Date," said Roxas.

Riku's eyes widened and Sora's eyes looked like they were going to burst out of his head. "What?" cried the brunet. "You never told me that!"

"I didn't want you to get all mother-y on me," said Roxas, rolling his eyes.

"Who're you going out with?" asked Riku.

"None of your business," snapped Roxas. "Don't you two have Wakka's party to get to?"

"You could bring your date over there Roxas," offered Sora. "He invited you, you know, it would be nice of you to come."

"I don't think I'll be able to make it. We've got a big night. Say hi to his new girlfriend for me. What's her name?"

"Lulu," Riku and Sora said at the same time. Wakka wouldn't shut up about her.

"Yeah, well say hi to her for me. And Sora," said Roxas, turning to his brother and smiling gratefully, "thanks a lot."

"No problem," said Sora. "You have a key?"

"Uh…there's an extra one on the hook in the kitchen, right?"

"Yeah. I think. Mom might have taken it when she left, but it's probably there."

"Then yes, I do have a key."

Sora rolled his eyes and pulled on his coat, which he'd thrown on his mother's bed. "Don't forget it. Have fun on your mystery date."

"Yeah, I hope she's hot, Roxas," called Riku as he and Sora walked out of the room.

Roxas looked himself over in the mirror one more time. "Don't worry," he murmured to himself. "He's definitely hot."

**/o/**

Axel showed up at ten.

He'd never actually been inside Roxas's building before—God knew he'd passed it enough times, he'd just never actually been inside. He told the doorman he was there to see Roxas, apartment 6D. The doorman called up the boy, asked if it was okay, and then let Axel in.

It was a pretty nice building. Nice, comfy elevator, welcoming lobby, done in reds and oranges. Very friendly. Had an island flavor to it. Axel pushed the button for the sixth floor and waited to be taken up, noticing how someone had scratched in "S and R 4ever" into the metal doors. How cute. Young love.

He walked up the hall, found room D, and knocked on the door.

"HANG ON!" he heard Roxas yell from the inside. Axel waited politely in the hall, listening to Roxas rummage around the room for something. Then he heard the blond yell "FUCK!"

"What's the matter?" Axel called through the door.

The door opened and Roxas stood before him. "Nothing," he said, looking at the ground. "I just…I can't find my key. But it's okay, Sora will be home before us."

"That's okay," said Axel, looking the boy up and down. "Hey, you look good, kid."

"Thanks!' said Roxas excitedly, finally looking up at Axel. And then it was his turn to stare, mouth opened.

Axel was wearing a tight, _tight_ pair of leather pants that hugged every curve of his legs and the hill of his ass, but flared out at the bottom. He wore a simple black button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and a not flashy long silver chain hanging around his neck. He had on his usual black overcoat and his hair didn't look any different, but there was something so inherently _hot_, so incredibly downplayed, so _sexy_…Roxas had to stop himself from drooling.

Axel didn't notice, too busy admiring Roxas's outfit. He'd somehow downplayed his youth and made himself look like a young guy in college. He looked great in those clothes, he really did. Axel was going to have to pick up a baseball bat to keep all the guys off him. Axel couldn't help but notice how nice his chest looked (even though he was a teenager), how smoky his eyes looked with his hair in his face like that (not that a kid could have smoky eyes), how sexy—

Axel stopped himself mid-thought. Sexy? Roxas wasn't sexy. Roxas was a kid who didn't know how to do long division and had issues with his sexuality. He wasn't _sexy._ He wasn't _attractive._ He was a kid dammit!

But, thought Axel, seeing Roxas staring at the chain around his neck, he was so…innocent. And somehow, that was what made him so appealing. Roxas didn't know how cute he was and he didn't know how attractive he was going to become and he didn't know how to hide his emotions. At all. He wasn't conniving or cynical or mean, to Axel at least. And in a world where every guy was as jaded as the last, Roxas was an anomaly. That was what had initially attracted Axel to Saix—his utter lack of understanding. Of course, Saix had turned out to be…not quite what Axel had thought he would be but that wasn't the point.

Roxas had somehow made himself…hot. Before he'd been cute, even falling into the spectrum of handsome when he tilted his head just right over a math problem, but now he just looked…wow.

Axel had never noticed how attractive Roxas was before.

"You ready?" he asked after getting over his initial shock at how _good_ Roxas looked.

"Yeah…" murmured Roxas, still focused on the leather pants.

In the elevator, Axel hummed a song to himself and occasionally looked over at Roxas to determine how nervous he was. Roxas was obviously beside himself with worry. He was staring at the ground and wouldn't look at Axel. Poor kid, thought Axel. Maybe I shouldn't take him…

Roxas wasn't looking at Axel because he knew if he did, he'd jump him.

When they got outside, Axel pulled Roxas aside. "Listen, Roxas. We're going to the real deal, okay? You might get uncomfortable. Actually, I have no doubt that you _will_ be uncomfortable. So the second, the _second_ you want to leave, we leave, okay?"

"Okay," said Roxas in agreement, nodding.

They got on the subway and rode in silence. At one point during their journey, Axel asked Roxas if he brought any money. Roxas asked why, did he want Axel to buy him a drink?

"Kid, if I catch you with anything illegal, your ass is mine." Axel looked murderous.

"O-of course," said Roxas, not mentioning he would dearly love to belong to Axel.

They got to Atlantica, a club Axel used to frequent a lot back in his clubbing days. "This is where I met my boyfriend," he said to Roxas as they walked towards the nautical themed building. Roxas felt his stomach drop. Everyone here was so much _older _than him and they all looked at him with either disgust or lust. Roxas didn't know which was worse. He moved closer to Axel and even grabbed on his sleeve to keep close to the redhead, like he used to do with Sora when they were little and he didn't want to get lost while going to the corner store for candy. Axel noticed and put an arm around Roxas' shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "You sure you wanna do this?" he added, staring sharply into Roxas' eyes. Roxas gulped, then nodded. Axel sighed, rolled his eyes, and they got in line to go in the club.

Roxas could hear the music from outside. He moved ever closer to Axel, partially from apprehension, and partially because he had an excuse.

The line moved slowly and virtually everyone was rejected. "Christ, when did they so picky?" muttered Axel, keeping a closer grip around Roxas's shoulder (he didn't notice the shiver that ran down the blondes' spine). There were a lot of guys there who looked like they wanted a piece of him. Axel remembered the first time he'd gone to a club, how he had been horrified, how Marluxia had held him and told him it was okay, everyone was gonna love him. How Marluxia had broken up with him because they loved him _too_ much. Axel was determined to keep Roxas away from that kind of attention. This was (hopefully) the only bar the kid would ever go to, since they were _so_ stupid, so Axel had to keep him safe.

That and he didn't want anyone to touch the kid. He was Axel's responsibility, and no one else could have him.

Not in a sexual sense of course.

Just…you know…

Axel decided to stop thinking. He really wished Roxas hadn't done his hair like that, though. Or wore such a tight undershirt. Or just looked so—

"AXEL!"

The redhead looked up, bewildered. Someone remembered him? Then he was filled with the warmth of pretentious happiness. Someone remembered him! "Who's that?"

"Axel!" cried the bouncer, leaving his post at the front of the line (and baring the entrance to the club, much to everyone else's chagrin) and running over to where Axel and Roxas were standing. The man lifted Axel off the ground in a great bear hug. "Christ!" he yelled, giving a laid back grin, "You look just as gay as you used to!"

"Nice to see you too, Xigbar," said Axel happily, clapping Xigbar on the back. Roxas stared up at the man and gulped. One eye was covered by an eye patch and his hair was streaked with gray and he looked like he could kick Roxas's ass into next Tuesday. But right now, he just looked happy to see Axel.

"Oh man, where the fuck have you been?" he asked. He then noticed Roxas. "Who's this? I thought you were going out with that blue-haired fag."

"I am." Axel leaned over and whispered the story, very quickly, into Xigbar's ear. Xigbar nodded in understanding.

"Aahhh, I see."

"You do?"

"No, you were talking too fast, dumbshit."

Axel rolled his eyes at Roxas and for the first time since they left the kid smiled. Axel explained the situation again, slower this time, comically enunciating words, more for Roxas's benefit than Xigbar's. The kid was so cute when he smiled. Xigbar nodded, finally truly understanding. He looked down at Roxas skeptically and Roxas tried to look older than he was. "You know I can't let him in, right?"

Roxas turned white. No! That would ruin everything! He just…he needed this time with Axel to…

"Come on, Xigbar, just this once? For old times sake?" asked Axel, giving Xigbar a look Roxas couldn't read. Xigbar looked back at Axel and, after a moment's consideration, sighed. He smiled lazily at the red head.

"You still got it Axel," he said simply. "Move up, I'll let you in."

Axel grinned at Roxas and flashed him the thumbs up sign. "Thanks Xiggy!" he said.

Xigbar suddenly turned and both Axel and Roxas yelped and screamed, respectively, when they saw a gun in his hand. "You ever call me that again I'll shoot your nuts off," said Xigbar, his face still plastered with the laid back grin but his remaining eye filled with anger. Axel nodded silently, arm thrown out in front of Roxas to protect him.

Xigbar let Axel and Roxas into the club. But not before leaning in close to Axel to say in his ear, "That kid has got it _bad_ for you, Axel. Don't get too messed up tonight."

Axel laughed and turned to look at Xigbar, skeptical grin on his face. "Please, Roxas doesn't—"

He stopped. Roxas didn't what? Like him? Axel looked over at Roxas, who was standing nervously just inside the door to the club. Could Roxas possibly…it was easy to see _why_ Roxas would like him, but he didn't think…

"Don't worry, Xigbar, I'll be good." He smiled and mouthed 'thanks' at the bouncer and went inside. He grabbed Roxas by the shoulder. "Do you like me?" he yelled over the pulsing techno beat.

"What?" Roxas yelled back. He couldn't hear what Axel had just said.

"Would you like a soda?" Axel yelled, louder this time.

"Sure!" Roxas yelled back.

"DON'T. MOVE." Axel roared, giving Roxas a look that made the blond grow roots. An earthquake wouldn't have moved him. Axel left to go to the bar, to get a drink for Roxas and a _drink_ for himself. It'd been so long since he'd had one, it wouldn't hurt.

Roxas stared after Axel, admiring the way he walked, the way his leather pants made him look, how nice he was being to him. Maybe Axel did feel the same way about him…maybe. Hopefully.

Roxas stared after Axel and then noticed something. How all the guys around him were staring at Axel as well. And how they all had the same look in their eyes.

Roxas gulped when he noticed some of them were looking at _him._ Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas.

It didn't matter. His plan had worked, sort of. He'd gotten Axel to take him on a date, sort of.

And tonight he'd tell him how he felt.

As soon as Axel got back.

**/o/O/o/**

Blargh, this one could have been better. It's more of a transitional chapter, anyway. So, I guess it's got that working for it.

Jesus I love Xigbar :D. What's not to like? HE'S INSANE!

A song you might want to listen to during this chapter is 'I Don't Feel like Dancing' by the Scissor Sisters. It don't get much gayer than that.

Speaking of gay, for all you comic book fans (AMERICAN comics, though the rest of you might like it too): Check out _Enigma._ It's pretty fucking awesome. And gay. With people's brains getting sucked out. Don't get much cooler than that.

REVIEW! I am SO fucking tired. And I have PSAT's next week, so wish me luck on those! I doubt I'll be updating before those. Mmmyep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Boring System

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** I own GUM MOTHERFUCKER!

**-NOTE-** BOY HOWDY DID THAT TAKE A LONG TIME!

Hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving, even if you don't live in the U.S. Mine was good. I got me a chocolate turkey. ALSO: Enjoy your Hannukah, you sick motherfuckers. I know I will. Even though I'm not getting anything this year. SOB.

The drink "Zombie" exists and I personally like it. I don't drink, like, at all, but if you offer me one of those, I'll take it. I will, however, drink it incredibly slowly. Unlike Axel.

**/o/O/o/**

Axel came back with Roxas's soda and gulped down his own drink, a Zombie.

"What's that?" asked Roxas, looking curiously at the drink in Axel's hand.

The redhead wiped his mouth and grinned at Roxas, feeling the affects already—Christ it'd been a long time since he'd had alcohol. "One part light rum, one part golden rum, one part dark rum, one part brandy and a shit load of fruit." He clapped Roxas on the back and slung his arm over the boys' shoulder. "So! Whaddya wanna do?"

"Axel…I…" said Roxas, looking down at his shoes. Now that he was actually there, the whole "Put Axel in an environment _he_ feels comfortable in and tell him that you love him" plan didn't seem too smart. In fact, he was having trouble remembering why he thought this was such a good idea in the first place. Apart from Axel and maybe Riku's brother, Sephiroth, Roxas didn't know _any_one who'd been to a club before, let alone one where you meet other guys. Well…he probably did, but no one had talked to _him_ about it before. Maybe…maybe he should have asked Axel to take him out to dinner or something. But that would have been too obvious. And besides, half the reason he wanted to come to a club like this was because he wanted to experience the "gay lifestyle" as his TV put it. But now that he was there…he was beginning to have doubts. Major doubts.

And apparently he hadn't talked loud enough either.

"What?" yelled Axel, taking another huge gulp from his Zombie. "I didn't hear you."

"Axel…maybe you shouldn't…"

"WHAT?!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T DRINK THAT SO FAST!" Roxas yelled over the pulsing techno beat. He glanced over Axel's shoulder at the rest of the club and shuddered. This _definitely_ was a bad idea. He didn't like the looks of the men standing so close to each other, leering at each other, leering at _him._ He didn't like the way Axel was drinking so much so fast so soon. And he didn't like that he felt really, really, _really_ uncomfortable here. If he _was_ gay, shouldn't he…like it or something? Shouldn't he feel a weight lifted off his shoulders as he joined his man-loving brethren? Shouldn't he be trying to get Axel to dance with him or something? So he could tell him how he felt?

"It's okay, Roxas, **_I_** am an adult!" said Axel, pointing to himself dramatically. "It'll take more than _this_ to get me drunk!" The redhead had always prided himself on his alcohol tolerance—even when he was drunk, he wasn't _that_ drunk. Or so he'd like to think. He looked around the club, remembering how it was to come in here and feel _free_, know that at anytime he could grab any guy and go in the back room with them. Knowing that he commanded the floor and no one,_ no one_, could take that away from him now. Smiling, he gazed around at the all the men, sitting with each other, maybe going home alone, maybe going home with someone, or two someone's, but going home happy. He looked over at Roxas, a beatific smile on his face, green eyes sparkling with excitement and tipsiness.

Roxas just looked worried.

"Come on, you wanna dance?" asked Axel over the music, grabbing Roxas by the wrist. He loosened his grip when he saw the shocked and confused look on Roxas's face, his expression softening. Axel pulled Roxas close to him and said into his ear, "Are you okay? You wanna leave? Is this too much for you?"

Roxas gulped, so close to Axel. He felt himself leaning into the redhead's chest, unable to help it—it was too good. And with his view blocked by Axel's body, he couldn't see all the people gazing at him. "N-No. I'm okay." He looked up at Axel, a small, slightly scared smile coming to his lips. "I don't really know how to dance. Can you teach me?"

The little voice in the back of Roxas's head had been quiet for a long time, but came back with a vengeance: _Oh come ON!_

Roxas ignored it, knowing how stupid that line was. Maybe…maybe if he got…close to Axel or something, he could tell him and he…he wouldn't…

_Reject you?_

Roxas hated his head.

"You don't know how to _dance?!_" asked Axel incredulously, laughing. He looked so amazing when he laughed, thought Roxas. Axel grabbed his hand and Roxas was thankful for the darkness of the club. His face was burning as red as Axel's hair and he didn't want the older man to see it. "Okay, uh…put your soda down or finish it or whatever and let's go!" Roxas took a gulp of his drink and put it on the ground, not seeing anywhere else to place it. Axel smiled warmly, alcohol washing away his tension from taking an under aged kid to a club and the thought of what Saïx would do to him if he found out. He gently took Roxas's hand, marveling at how soft the boy's skin was compared to his own burned flesh (sometimes he dropped a lighter or seven), and dragged him down to the dance floor.

Axel had never been a huge fan of the music they played at Atlantica—hearing that hit by Tifa Lockheart over and over again, _Final Heaven_ or something, in a techno remix was never his cup of tea. But he loved dancing. He lived for dancing. He lived for the attention he got while he was dancing. The feeling, the freedom, the many hard bodies pressed against his. But tonight he had to take care of Roxas, not get swept away like he usually did. He had to be responsible. He had to.

For a while.

Axel would have preferred one of Demyx's strange mixes playing instead of Tifa Lockheart, but you took what you got. He led Roxas to the center of the floor and yelled in his ear, "Just try to feel the beat, okay? It'll come naturally!" Axel himself, taking one final gulp of his drink and holding the now empty glass in his hand, began swaying to music, grinding the beat, rocking, rolling, swaying, sashaying, and looked like he was having so much fun that Roxas almost felt bad about how mortified he felt standing there. But the blond saw how happy Axel was, saw his state of utter euphoria and thought _What the hell, it can't be that hard_. And he began to dance.

Roxas didn't dance. When he did, like he had before with Sora, he usually did it dramatically, like an idiot who was just doing it for a laugh. Either that or, like the time Sora had dragged him to a school social, he just stood sullenly at the edge of the dance floor, shuffling his feet and occasionally waving his arms when he thought it was appropriate. But tonight, with Axel, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore all the huge men around him. He reached out and grabbed Axel's sleeve, just so he wouldn't get pulled away by someone else and moved his feet. Slowly at first, then picking up more momentum, he started to, as Axel said, 'feel the beat.' Eyes still closed, mouth curling into a smile, Roxas moved with music, flowed with it, laughed along with the playful melody. He was twirled around by Axel, which made Roxas give chuckle aloud. It occurred to him that, as much fun as he was having without having to look at anyone, it might be better to spend this precious time with Axel as best he could. So, as he felt himself being pulled close to the redhead, he opened his eyes, still smiling, ready to tell him what a great time he was having and that he wanted to tell Axel something _really_ important.

When Roxas opened his eyes, however, he was not looking at Axel. Nor was he holding onto Axel. Or pressed against the redhead's chest. Or anywhere in sight of him, for that matter.

The man Roxas had grabbed onto when he first shut his eyes was huge. He was tall and had a broad chest and a short, clipped, blonde beard, piercing blue eyes, and a leering smirk on his face. The large blond man pulled a terrified Roxas close to him, Roxas's chest bumping into his midsection. "Hello there. My name's Luxord." The blond man grinned, moving his face so close to Roxas' that the boy could smell his breath, see the small shaving cut on his cheek. "Care to play a game?" He licked his lips, his hand moving down to the small of Roxas's back while his other hand tangled with Roxas's hair. "It'll be fun…" Luxord's hand was moving lower and his face was moving closer and his smile was growing wider. And Roxas had no idea what to do.

Then Luxord let out a not-so-manly shriek as his head was pulled back by the hair. He let go of Roxas, who immediately backed away into a wall of curious men looking at the predicament before them. Luxord was thrown on the floor and Axel stood behind his fallen form, giving Roxas an exasperated look.

"Kid, when I said 'feel the music' I didn't mean get sucked away from me!" yelled Axel, looking irritated. "And why the hell did you grab onto this asshole?" asked the redhead, jerking his thumb at Luxord, who was rubbing his head and getting up from the floor.

"I thought it was you," said Roxas, looking down at his feet, cheeks burning in shame.

"ROXAS!" yelled Axel, grabbing the blonde's arm once again, slightly swaying. Roxas gulped. That Zombie or whatever he'd had before had obviously affected Axel more than he thought it would. "Kid, I have NO IDEA what you're saying when you talk so softly. SPEAK UP!" Axel looked like he was about to continue when Luxord grabbed his shoulder and turned the redhead around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you ignorant pigfuck!" yelled the bearded man, fury burning in his eyes.

"The hell you think _you're_ doing, you stupid…guy!" Axel yelled back, danger in his eyes.

"I was trying to have a conversation and a dance with this young man when you PULLED MY HAIR OUT!" roared Luxord. Axel looked unperturbed.

"The guy you were _groping_ happens to be _my_ responsibility tonight, shitbag, so back the hell off!" Axel put his hands on his hips and stood slightly in front of Roxas, as if he were protecting the boy.

"I happen to remember this 'Roxas' as you called him grabbing onto _me_, you stupid crimson haired fool," growled Luxord, standing up tall, at his full height, towering over Axel. Roxas took a step backwards, feeling a fight coming on.

"Axel, come on, let's leave…" he said, pulling the back of Axel's shirt. But Axel, suddenly brave because of the rush of dancing, alcohol, and some strange feeling for Roxas that he couldn't quite place, brushed the boy off and stood his ground.

"The only reason he grabbed onto you was because he thought _you_ were _me_," said Axel, sneering up at the larger man.

"You little…listen, do you know who I _am?_" asked Luxord, looking important.

"Do you know who _I_ am?" countered Axel, looking even more important. Roxas gulped and tugged on his sleeve again, murmuring how they should leave. Axel either didn't hear him or ignored him.

"You're just some stupid little twink who's playing with the big boys," chortled Luxord.

"I'm AXEL!" Axel proudly proclaimed, obviously expecting everyone to fall to their knees and worship the ground he walked on. After all, he had once been the king of the scene. He'd only been gone for, what, two, three years. Everyone had to remember him. He'd been famous! He'd been a star! He'd certainly been worth more than this stupid blond guy. They had to remember him.

Unfortunately, they didn't.

"Oh big _deal_," said Luxord, rolling his eyes and smirking at Axel. "Do you actually assume someone _cares?_ Now if you'll excuse me Axe-whatever-your-name, I was just about to ask this young man to have a drink with me." Luxord reached behind Axel and pulled Roxas into the middle of their feud. He grinned down at Roxas and cupped the boys cheek, causing a shiver to run down his back, but not the good kind. Roxas felt repulsed by this man's touch. He felt like vomiting, punching Luxord in the face, running into Axel's arms, and yelling for his mother all at the same time. He didn't want this strange man to touch him. He didn't want _any_ man to touch him. Just Axel. Certainly not _this_ guy.

Luxord leered down at him while everyone watched, breath caught in their throats. "What's your pleasure, _Roxas_?" asked Luxord, leaning in close. "Rum? Brandy?" Luxord leaning even closer and latched onto Roxas's wrist, moving the poor boys hand down to his crotch, making the now struggling Roxas cup the bulge in the bearded man's pants. "Or perhaps you'd like to skip that and go straight to—"

Then Roxas was ripped from Luxord's clutches by a strong grip on the shoulders and he found himself sprawled on the ground. He looked up, frazzled, just in time to see Axel, shaking with fury, reach back and punch Luxord squarely in the face. A fountain of blood squirted from Luxord's now broken nose as the blond man stumbled backwards in shock.

"YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM, YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Axel roared, loathing and rage coating every word. Luxord stared up at him in shock, squeezing the bridge of his nose. Axel stomped over and grabbed the blond man by his collar. "You EVER come near Roxas again and your nose won't be the only thing I'm breaking, you got that pigfucker?"

Luxord didn't answer, just clutched a man who Roxas assumed was his friend and slinked away from the dance floor. Everyone, especially Roxas, gazed at Axel in awe. Axel glared after Luxord's retreating form, then turned to Roxas. "You okay?"

Roxas, in a daze, nodded. On the one hand, Axel had just beaten some guy up, which was not cool. On the other hand, he'd beaten a guy up _for Roxas_, which was so beyond amazing that Roxas felt like he was going to cry.

"Y-Yeah. I think I'm okay…" said Roxas quietly. He looked up at Axel, who was looking at him with a mix of irritation and concern. Axel leaned down and gripped Roxas's shoulders, bringing them close.

"Listen, Roxas, if anything, and I mean _anything_, like that ever happens again, you come to me okay? Anything. You get harassed at school, you just call me and I'll beat them down for you. Some asshole like that guy tries to…you know, you call me, all right? All _right?!_" he asked with more force when Roxas didn't answer.

"Yeah! All right, don't worry!" cried Roxas.

Axel glanced down at Roxas, who stood awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor. "Let's go to the bar, I need a drink," said Axel. He grabbed Roxas by the arm and dragged the boy over to sit at a high bar stool. "Gimme a…what's good?" asked Axel, turning to look at Roxas, who looked bewildered.

"Uh—"

"Long Island Ice Tea, excellent choice Roxas. Hey!" Axel yelled at the bar tender. "I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea and he'll have a Coke!" The bar tender nodded and busied himself with making the drink.

Roxas looked worriedly at Axel, who'd just drank an incredibly alcoholic drink in a short period of time. "Listen, Axel, I really don't think you should drink—"

"Can you _believe_ that asshole?!" snapped Axel, cutting Roxas off. "I mean, Jesus, it's _obvious_ you're not as old as everyone here, what the FUCK was he doing grabbing you like that? And _you!_" he cried, turning to glare at Roxas with slightly unfocused eyes. "What the hell were you _doing?!_ I mean, yeah, I can understand it if you grabbed onto the wrong dude, but _seriously_, Roxas, if some titfuck starts, like, groping you, you just kick him in balls!"

Roxas gaped. "No! That's horrible! You _never_ do that to another guy, it's like…a rule!"

"You do what you have to do, kid," said Axel, giving the bartender money and sliding Roxas's drink down to him. The redhead took a long swing of his own drink, draining half the glass. He slammed it down on the bar and wiped his mouth, looking entirely too happy and entirely too drunk. "So," Axel hopped a bit on his stool, moving it closer to Roxas's. He grinned lazily at the blond. "Whaddya wanna do?"

Roxas gulped. Axel was drunk. Axel was _very_ drunk. And after two…well, he was skinny. He'd learned in health class that how much you weighed had something to do with how drunk you got, and Axel was very light. But that didn't matter. He couldn't let Axel stay here. He might…beat up someone else. Or worse, he might _get with_ someone else. Because that lazy grin on his face was turning into something more seductive, which made Roxas's pants tighten, making warning bells go off in his head screaming _GET AXEL OUT OF HERE!_

"Axel…I wanna go home."

Axel's face fell. "You do?"

"…Yeah. I don't…I don't feel all that…comfortable here."

"But we've only been here for, like, ten minutes!" cried Axel, looking panicked. "I thought you wanted to see—"

"I saw what the whole…'scene' is like," said Roxas, gesturing to the dance floor. "And you were right, it sucks. Hard."

"I thought you were having fun. Up until that dickwad came along," said Axel helplessly. It'd been so long since he'd been able to be out and be _free_…he just wanted it to last a little longer. But if Roxas wanted to go…he wasn't even allowed to be here, neither of them were. Saïx would kill him if he found out and Roxas wasn't even old enough to _drive_. Axel sighed, downed the rest of his drink, then nodded solemnly at Roxas, even though his head was now swimming. "If you wanna go, then we'll go," he said simply. The redhead stood, then stumbled slightly. He felt a churning in his stomach. Roxas jumped from his seat, untouched soda forgotten, and grabbed Axel's arm.

"Um…maybe you should wait a second…"

"Yeah…Roxas, I don't…oh _God…_" groaned Axel, covering his mouth. It shouldn't affect him this much, those two drinks (fucking _two_, Jesus _Christ,_ he'd turned into a total pussy) shouldn't have done so much in such a short amount of time. But they had and now Axel felt bile churning in his stomach. "I need to get to the bathroom."

Roxas turned white. "Um, okay, where is it?"

"Back there, you gotta help me man—" Axel gagged and pressed his hand to his mouth, willing it to go away. Roxas took a firm grip on his crush and helped him walk to the back of the club, where a door with the universal symbol for bathroom was. He opened the door and nearly dropped Axel, though, when he saw what was inside.

Guys, so many guys just _doing_…_it_. Roxas almost felt like throwing up himself when he saw the throngs of men pushed into the lavatory, sucking, licking, some even _fucking_ right there. Roxas let out a whimper, looked at the ground, wanting to shield his eyes. But he knew he had to get Axel to a toilet, even though all the doors were closed.

"Hey!" he cried, banging on one of the stalls. "I need to get in there!"

"Fuck off!" came a voice from inside.

"My friend's gonna puke, I need to get in there _NOW!"_ yelled Roxas.

"OPEN UP OR I HURL OVER THE STALL DOOR!" roared Axel, taking his hand off his mouth for a split second then immediately covering it again, face turning green.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Roxas heard someone say from inside. The stall opened and three men tumbled out, one of them with powder still on his nose. A now disgusted Roxas ignored them and pushed Axel inside. The redhead held his head over the toilet and proceeded to empty his stomach through his mouth, thankful to Roxas. The kid was rubbing his back and telling to just let it out, it'd be okay.

Axel finished and stood, wiping his mouth with a bit of toilet paper Roxas had just handed him. "Thanks, man," he said weakly, patting Roxas's head. He left it there and leaned against the stall wall, still in a daze. His fingers began tangling in Roxas's hair, rubbing his scalp.

Roxas leaned into the touch, closing his eyes once again and willing the music and sound of men on top of men to go away so he could focus on the feeling of Axel touching him. He sighed. This was enough. Sure it had been gross to see Axel vomit, but if he could still find him hot even _after_ that…that's something.

"…C'mon, Roxas," said Axel after a moment, moving his hand from Roxas's head to his shoulder. "Let's get outta here."

Roxas nodded and, blushing, put his arm around Axel's waist to help him walk. It occurred to him that if anyone else had gotten this hammered in front of him, Roxas probably wouldn't help them at all. He'd just be disgusted. But Axel…with Axel it was okay. Because he loved him.

_For the last time you don't—_

Roxas willed the voice in his head to be quiet again. It'd been speaking less and less as his infatuation with Axel had gone on.

Roxas sighed and leaned into Axel, helping the redhead walk out of the bar. They passed Xigbar, who gave them a fleeting glance and rolled his eye at Axel. They thankfully didn't see Luxord.

Roxas helped Axel pay the subway fare and they got in the train, sitting next to each other and not speaking. Roxas sighed. He'd only been out for an hour, maybe two. Sora wouldn't be home yet and he wouldn't be able to get into the apartment.

He was just about to ask Axel if he knew how to pick locks when the redhead leaned over and placed his head on top of Roxas's. Roxas could feel Axel's breath blowing through his blond hair, making him gulp. Roxas's heart nearly stopped with Axel reached his arm around him in a loose embrace, his other arm squashed between them.

"Thanks, Roxas," murmured Axel, smiling slightly. "It's been a while since I"ve been able to…to go out, be myself, or whatever. I'm sorry you had a bad time."

"It…it wasn't _that_ bad," said Roxas. He looked at the ground and felt his face heat up. "You were there. How could it be bad?"

Maybe he could go through with his plan after all.

_Oh HEY!_ said the voice in Roxas's head, silent for so long. _I've been pretty good about this so far, but as your conscience, I have to ask you to STOP!_

_Oh Jesus, can you be QUIET?!_ Roxas thought back at it.

_No! Okay, look, moron, he's DRUNK and he's LONLEY and he's having problems with his boyfriend and you're TOTALLY TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THAT!_

_I'm just seeing if he likes me!_

_HE DOESN'T! And even if he does, it's…it's…BAD! He can't…you can't…God, why do I even bother?_

_I don't know,_ thought Roxas smugly._ Maybe you should stop._

_Fine! I will! Let's see how badly you fuck up _both_ your lives!_ snapped the voice. And suddenly it was silent.

"Mmm…" murmured Axel, nuzzling his head into Roxas's. The kid was so warm and sweet and his hair smelt so clean. Some sort of fruity island shampoo, not the tar-based kind Saïx used to keep his dandruff at bay. Axel liked Roxas, he really did. Even if he was stinging drunk, he'd always be thankful the kid was with him. Not Saïx, not Demyx, not anyone. Just Roxas. Maybe they should hang out more.

"Yo…what're you doing on Sunday?" muttered Axel into Roxas's hair.

"Uh…nothing."

"You wanna like…see a movie or something? On me."

"Sure," said Roxas, smile so big it didn't fit his face. "That'd be great!"

"Don't talk so loud," Axel groaned. "My head hurts."

"Sorry, Axel," Roxas spoke in a whisper.

Axel smiled, pulling his squished arm out from between them and absent mindedly running his hand through Roxas's hair. "You're really sweet, you know that? My boyfriend would never stay with me through all this shit tonight." Axel sighed, hand moving to stroke Roxas's cheek. "You know, Roxas, sometimes I wish…"

The train came to a halt and the doors opened at their stop.

Axel stared blearily at the now opened doors and sighed. "Come on, kid, I'll walk you home."

"Um, I think I should walk _you_ home, Axel," said Roxas, wondering desperately what Axel wished. But he couldn't ask. He just helped Axel stand up and wished vehemently that he could hold Axel (though not quite like this, arm around his waist to keep him from falling) forever.

"It's all ri—" Axel began. Then he nearly fell into the space between the train and the platform. Roxas let out a yelp and hurridly pulled him up. Axel, laughing drunkenly, fell into Roxas's arms. The boy could barely hold him. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Roxas and Axel walked out of the subway station and over to Twilight's View. They stood before the large, ornate doors leading to the lobby and Roxas helped Axel stand straight. They looked at each other, neither quiet knowing what to say—Axel because his head hurt too much to think anything, and Roxas because he didn't know whether or not to admit he liked Axel right now.

Axel spoke first.

"Hey, Roxas…I'm sorry you didn't have a good time. But I was right, wasn't I?" said Axel, grinning. Roxas loved it when he grinned. "It was really stupid."

"And gross," added Roxas. "Did you see the bathroom?"

"Oh FUCK, I meant to _warn_ you about that!" moaned Axel, smacking his hand to his head and doing nothing for his headache. "That's one of the worst parts, man. I used to love going in there, but now it's just like…" Axel gave a fake shiver. Roxas laughed and smiled at him.

"Thanks for taking me, though. Now I know not to."

"Yeah, well, there are other ways to meet guys," said Axel sagely, hands on hips. He winked at Roxas. "You'll find the right one, don't worry."

Roxas looked at Axel. Beautiful, smart, funny, hot, sexy, amazing Axel. Who he'd known for so long but felt like he'd known forever. Roxas wasn't one to take chances. He always made fun of his brother for being open with his heart, for being able to do whatever it told him to do. Roxas had never been like that. But now his heart was telling him that Axel, who looked so gorgeous in his clubbing outfit and was so nice and sweet and funny and seductive all year round, was the one for him. And this was it, this was his moment to tell the redhead. No annoying conscience or voice or whatever to stop him. It was now or never.

"Axel…I don't want…_guys_," said Roxas quietly.

Axel blinked, not able to compute. "What?"

"I don't want…a lot of…_guys,_" said Roxas, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" asked Axel, wondering if drinking impaired hearing as well as decision making skills.

"I don't want to have a bunch of boyfriends or dates or whatever to look back on, I just want one guy," said Roxas, still not looking at Axel, but making his voice loud enough to be heard over the traffic alongside of them.

"…Well, who do you _want?_" Axel asked, complexly lost.

Roxas looked up at the redhead, deep into his brilliant green eyes. He took a deep breath and said: "You."

Then he leaned foreword, stood on his toes, put his arms around Axel's neck, and kissed him.

**/o/O/o/**

DUN DUN **DUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!**

OH SNAP!

OH SHIT!

OH WHAT NOW MOTHERFUCKERS!

Yes, ladies and .1 gentlemen, Roxas has GONE FOR IT BABY! WHOOO!!!

I've been writing this chapter for, like, three weeks and finally just got it done. Jesus…

So! Next chapter! Don't worry, it'll tell you what happens after this whole OMGKISSU! thing, but it'll also have everyone's favorite blue haired psycho in it as well. I think. Maybe not. Still trying to figure that one out.

I've never been to a club before. Like ever. All I know is, like, what I've seen in _Queer as Folk_ or some other dumbass show like that. Forgive my foolishness.

Hot DAMN do I love Luxord! He may or may not come back, still getting through that idea too.

**FROM THE MUSIC FRONT:** Go to iTunes and download the album by Kelly. Just Kelly. I promise you, it's funny as fuck.

So! Now that it's been GOD KNOWS HOW LONG since this has been updated, I hope you all enjoyed! Happy holidays all around!

REVIEW OR SANTA WILL LIKE A MONORAH FILLED WITH KWANZA CANDLES IN YOUR ASS! BROO HA HA!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Boring System

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** At this moment I own a bottle of Diet Pepsi. That's basically it.

**-NOTE-** After getting the most incoherent yet touching review ever from Queen of Duct Tape, I have decided to say "fuck it" to my vacation from writing that I chose to take after midterms (apart from that chapter of Please Kiss Me that was way overdue) and am now writing the ninth chapter of everyone's favorite stupid fic.

So I hope you enjoy. Jesus titty fucking Christ, the things I do for you people…

JUST KIDDING :D I love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews.

**IMPORTANT:** I don't know if I've mentioned this yet, but in my story Axel doesn't have those weird tear drop things and Saïx doesn't have his crazy 'X' scar. Just putting it out there. I mean, I assumed that since I never mentioned them you'd realize they weren't them, but just in case…

**CONSUME!**

**/o/O/o/**

Axel had had four First Kisses in his life.

If you go by the literal definition of "first kiss," of course, Axel's interpretation made no sense, but he considered a first kiss to signify a different stage of his life.

His _first_ First Kiss had happened when he was seven and went on a trip to the beach with his family. While his mother dug into the ice chest to get his sleeping father a beer, Axel had slowly shifted away, into the crashing waves, until only his head was bobbing up and down and his parents were only specks in the distance. While treading in the salty water, Axel came to a realization: he did not like water. He hated water. He hated the salt clinging to his eyelashes and his red hair plastered to his face and having to spit the disgusting stuff out of his mouth. He tried desperately to swim out of the current, but he was already too far out and too weak a swimmer. He felt himself sinking into the water…lower and lower…the sting from the salt leaving his eyes as everything grew dark…

And then all of a sudden, an angel came—a red haired angel. And she swam towards him, reached down, grabbed his flailing arm, and pulled him up to the surface. She pulled him through the water and onto the beach, wiping the water from his eyes and pushing on his chest to help him throw up the water lodged in his throat.

When Axel became coherent enough to talk, he said thank you. She said your welcome. He said his name was Axel, got it memorized? She giggled and said "Nice to meet you, Axel Got-It-Memorized, my name is Ariel."

And Axel got his first girlfriend.

For a whole day.

Ariel and Axel decided they were meant to be because both of them and red hair and both of them were seven and their names both started with 'A' and both of them really didn't like their dad's. Ariel confessed that she was just angry with her father because he didn't want her to go out on her own, but Axel made it clear he just didn't like his daddy. And Ariel said that was okay.

They spent a few hours fishing with string tied around sticks and not catching anything. Then Ariel brought Axel to a shallow pool of water left over from a hurricane years ago and taught Axel how to swim. Then they spent the rest of the day splashing in the waves, building sandcastles and lying on Axel's towel, telling each other their darkest secrets: Ariel wanted to be a mermaid and Axel didn't mind girls as friends, even though boys were supposed to hate them. Ariel smiled and patted his hand, saying she liked him back. Then she sang him a pretty song. Axel told her she could become a singer. Ariel had smiled and said "A singing mermaid!"

When the sun was going down, and brilliant reds and oranges and pinks flew over the horizon line, Axel's mother called to tell him that they were leaving. Ariel looked pained and grabbed Axel's hand. Little seven-year-old Axel and little seven year old Ariel stood together in front of the ways, the last fleeting rays of light shining on them, creating their silhouettes. Ariel said she'd never forget Axel. Axel said he'd see her the next time he came to the beach. And Ariel, who was a little shorter than Axel, stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips, her soft ones pressing against his surprised ones. She hugged him and after a moment's hesitation, he hugged her back, tightly. As he pressed his face into her hair, smelling the salt water and sugar flavored scent that made Ariel special, he wished he didn't have to go back to the city with his mom and dad. He wished he could stay there with Ariel and be safe and happy.

But he had to leave. He waved at her from the rear window of his family's car. He kept waving, even when they turned a corner and she was out of sight. And he didn't stop waving until his father yelled at him to get his ass in the seat.

Axel never saw Ariel again.

But he heard from a friend who knew a friend who was cousins with an uncle who knew her father that the little red haired girl and grown up and become a singer in her own right, singing on cruises and at the beach, on boardwalks and boats. And he heard she met a nice guy named Eric and they were living happily ever after.

And he felt glad for her. She deserved it

**/o/**

Axel's _second_ First Kiss came from Marluxia.

Marluxia had been a senior in high school when Axel was a freshman and from the first second he saw him, Axel knew he was in love. Or lust. He was fourteen, he couldn't tell the difference. All he knew was this guy was a Greek god and Axel wanted to worship every inch of him.

It had taken a little while for Axel to figure out he didn't like girls, at least not _that_ way. He found them easy enough to get along with—one of his best friend's, Larxene, was a girl. But he wasn't attracted any of them. He didn't want to kiss any of them or touch any of them or fuck any of them—the last girl who he had actively liked in a romantic way had been Ariel, and thinking back on it, that was probably because she'd saved his life and he was grateful. And something to do with his family. Axel, at fourteen, didn't like thinking about his parents at any time. But as time went on, he began noticing men more and more. Their bodies, their laughter, their looks. And Marluxia was at the top of Axel's "List of Guy's I Want to Bang."

But of course, he never would. Axel didn't even like _talking_ to other people, let alone proposition a _guy_ for a date. He was wild and crazy with his group of friends, but around other people, people who were older or who he didn't know or his mom and dad, he was shy and didn't speak unless spoken to. He spent most of his time at home holed up in his room, playing with lighters he stole from the corner store and listening to music on Demyx's extra headphones that he'd gotten for his fourteenth birthday.

But Marluxia (soft brown hair with flowers threaded through it, smoky blue eyes, sexy smile, elegant movements…) had gym class at the same time Axel did, albeit with a different teacher. And although Axel skipped most of his more frivolous classes (math being one of them), he _never_ missed gym. Somehow, he'd managed to snag a gym locker right next to Marluxia's, which meant that when Marluxia was changing from his school clothes to his gym clothes, Axel got to _watch_.

And be late for every gym class because he always had to run into the showers to beat one off.

Marluxia, of course, completely ignored Axel, talking and laughing with his friends. The only time he ever talked to Axel was when Axel's head got stuck in his turtleneck and he began spinning wildly around, trying to get unstuck. In the darkness of his black shirt, he bumped into something solid, but not like the lockers or the bench next to him. Something made of muscle. Next thing he knew, someone was grabbing him by the waist with one hand and pulling his shirt off his head with the other. Blinking in the sudden light, Axel was shocked to find _Marluxia_ had been the one to help him.

He froze, not daring to move. The senior towered over him, his brown hair swept from his face, a daisy threaded in his locks, and his mouth curled into a smirk. Marluxia didn't have a shirt on and Axel couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down his sculpted chest and abs to where his hipbones began jutting out. From the very edge of the brunet's boxers, Axel could see a bit of curly hair poking out…

It was then Axel noticed Marluxia was still holding onto his waist. And that caused Axel's face to turned just as red as his hair. He quickly looked away from the older boy and grabbed his shirt from his hands, mumbling thanks.

Marluxia had grinned. "Sure. _Axel_."

Axel's head snapped up, but Marluxia had already grabbed his gym shirt from his locker and was pulling it on as he walked out with his friends, laughing loudly about something. Axel gazed at his retreating back and then sighed. He slammed his head on his locker a few times, then got dressed and scampered to class.

Later on that day he got his second First Kiss.

Gym was Axel's last class of the day and his teacher had kept him after for being late to class. After asking him the same questions all teachers asked, ("Are you okay?" "Is everything alright at home" "Do you need to talk?") his teacher had forced him to run ten laps around the gym and then let a panting, sweaty Axel go back to the locker room.

A glance from the windows in front of the gym told Axel everyone at school had already left (he wasn't the fastest of runners when it came to gym class). Sighing, young Axel entered the locker room, staring at the ground and wiping sweat from his forehead. He stalked over to his locker, wondering if he should take the time out to take a shower at school or just take one at Demyx's house, because God knew he wasn't going back home until at _least_ eight.

"Here."

A towel smacked Axel in the face and he pulled it away, head snapping around, furious. "Who threw that?!" he yelled.

"Me," said a voice from the right. Axel turned and saw Marluxia leaning against the row of lockers across from his. The older boy must have hidden in the other aisle, which explained why Axel hadn't seen him.

"Uh…" sputtered Axel, shocked to be _alone_ with the man he'd been lusting after since he started high school.

"I don't think we were properly introduced," said Marluxia, grinning like a cat. "My name's Marluxia."

"I know," said Axel after a moment's hesitation. "And you already know my name…how?"

"It's _scrawled_ all over your backpack," said Marluxia lightly. He walked over and sat on the bench in front of Axel's locker. He cocked his head, still smiling. "Aren't you going to get your clothes?"

Axel shakily walked to his locker. He had to press himself against it—Marluxia was sitting so he faced the locker, leaving very little room between his long legs and the hunk of metal. Axel, hand trembling, spun the lock and removed his clothes. He started to walk to the showers, so he could get dressed in one the curtained stalls, but Marluxia reached out a hand and gripped the redhead's wrist.

"Where're you going?"

"Sh-showers."

"Why?"

"Because…" fourteen year old Axel gulped. "Because I don't want to…get undressed in front of you."

Axel let out a yelp as he was pulled backwards. He stumbled, flailing his hand out and somehow propping himself up on the bench while Marluxia held his other arm in the air. "Yes you do," growled Marluxia, eyes narrowed but smile still in place. "You think I don't see you, freshie? You think I don't see you _staring _at me all the fucking time? Every time I come in here, you're always _there_, fucking drooling over me and expecting me not to notice?" Marluxia pulled on Axel's arm again, twisting it and punting the younger boy foreword, so he landed in Marluxia's lap, straddling the brunet and stunned.

Marluxia kept an iron grip on Axel's wrist and hissed, "You think you can just _do_ that to me? How do you think I feel, kid? I gotta try to get dressed and talk to my friends and shit and pretend I don't notice you." He pulled the shocked Axel closer. "You think I stayed after here just to throw you a goddamn towel? I fucking _hate_ you, man. I can't stop thinking about those stupid green eyes of yours just…_staring_ at me." Marluxia's other hand came up and gripped Axel's chin. "Christ, don't you know anything about being gay?"

Axel stared in shock for a moment and then found his voice. "You're gay?" he asked, his voice high and cracking.

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Look at me, man. I wear fucking flowers in my hair."

"I thought you were a hippie."

"You know any hippies as built as me?"

"I don't know anyone…" murmured poor, young, confused Axel, lowering his eyes so he wouldn't have to look into Marluxia's.

Marluxia let go of Axel's wrist and threaded his hand through the boys' stunning red hair. "You ever kiss anyone before?"

"Once…when I was a kid…"

Marluxia grinned wolfishly. "Once? We gotta change that then." He loosened his grip on Axel's chin, but moved the boys' face so they were looking at each other. Axel's heart began to pound. Marluxia leaned in…and…

**/o/**

Axel's_ third_ First Kiss was with Saïx. It was in the elevator while they were going up to his apartment the first night they kissed.

Axel didn't really _kiss_ anyone, not back then. He hadn't kissed anyone with feeling since Marluxia. He did it during sex because that's what you were supposed to do during sex. But outside of sex, neither before nor after did he ever _kiss_ anyone.

Not the way he did with Saïx.

He had just finished licking the shell of Saïx's ear, running his hand underneath the blue haired man's shirt. Saïx shivered and gasped as Axel scraped the nail of his thumb over a sensitive, hardened nipple. The redhead grinned. This was gonna be so much fun. And _sooo_ easy…

But then Saïx swung around and pressed Axel against the elevator wall, pinning him there. His eyes bore into Axel's and for a moment Axel felt lightheaded. Then he remembered, _he was in control._ Axel was about to push Saïx off of him when the older man leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Hard.

The kiss was hungry and passionate and demanding, possessive and dominating, and made Axel want more. And as the elevator doors opened, Saïx reached down, cupped his hands under Axel's ass and lifted him up. The redhead wrapped his legs around Saïx and was carried (with minor difficulty when they needed to actually open the apartment door) into Saïx's home.

It had been at _least_ a year, probably more, since Axel had wanted, _needed_, a bed partner to kiss him. But with Saïx, Axel found himself yearning for his touch, his taste, his everything. Axel had shivered and shook and gasped with delight when Saïx kissed him. And he knew, he _knew_ this guy was different.

And he had been right.

For a while.

**/o/**

Axel's _fourth_ and _final_ First Kiss was with Roxas.

He was, literally, in shock when the young blond kissed him. He was rendered immediately sober, at least for that moment. Axel had been kissed with lust, love, innocence, happiness, anger, brutality, everything, but he had never been kissed the way Roxas kissed him: With _need_, with _fear_, with questioning lips that moved against his, begging him to open his mouth.

He had never kissed anyone who was shorter than him either, not since he was seven. And feeling Roxas lean against him as he tried to get up to the redheads height, Roxas's arms draped around his neck instead of his waist, Axel couldn't help but place his own hands on Roxas's hips. This was, of _course_, to push the boy away, politely tell him he didn't like him like that and leave it be, but he didn't. Instead, Axel gripped Roxas's hips and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and opening his mouth so their tongues could explore each other's mouths. Somewhere in the back of his mind, alarm bells were ringing: _What're you doing, Axel, you have a boyfriend, anyone can see you, this kid's underage!_ but he didn't care.

It had been so long since someone had kissed Axel without lust. Without wanting to throw him on a bed and fuck him or something like that. Axel couldn't remember the last time Saïx had kissed him with innocence, if ever. He couldn't recall Marluxia ever moaning softly from just a kiss (Marluxia had preferred using the mouth for things other than kissing). And he hadn't known Ariel long enough…

And deep down, in the darkest part of his heart that he dared not look into, Axel knew he felt something for Roxas, which definitely made him want to deepen the kiss. He'd known the boy for a month, perhaps longer, but he felt so _close_ with him, so _at ease_ with him…it was strange. Axel groaned as Roxas pressed harder against him, such a sinfully innocent gesture. The redhead sighed into Roxas's mouth. Roxas was so…Axel didn't know, but he knew he liked him. He had spent the whole night marveling at how gorgeous Roxas was, tried to drink away his fears about being out with the boy, but he knew it was for naught. Axel didn't know how he felt about Roxas, but he knew one side of him wanted to sweep the kid off his feet. And the other, more rational side was begging him to stop this before it was too late.

Roxas stopped first.

He pulled away shakily and refused to look at Axel, his face red, lips pouty and shining with saliva. "I…" began Roxas.

Axel suddenly remembered who, exactly, Roxas was. "Roxas…"

The blond looked up at Axel, his eyes so afraid. "Axel…I really…"

"I know, Roxas," said Axel, cutting him off. He couldn't look into those eyes, so unguarded. "I…I gotta go…to my apartment…I'll…" he turned and began walking to Twilight's View. Roxas stood in the middle of the sidewalk and was overtaken by panic.

"Axel!" the blond called out. "I'm sorr—"

"I'll see you on Sunday, okay?"

Roxas stopped. "What?"

"I said we'd see a movie, right? I'll meet you at the theater on Disney and Timeless River Road. Seven in the evening." Axel stood in the doorway of Twilight's View and looked at Roxas, so alone on the sidewalk. "I just…I gotta…I gotta think about some stuff, okay man." He summoned up a grin and gave Roxas a weak wink. "See ya Sunday, man!"

Roxas stood on the sidewalk, his shirttails billowing in the wind from the traffic. "Oh…okay," he said. He smiled weakly at Axel and put his hands in pockets. Axel watched as Roxas walked down the road to get to his own building and he couldn't help but notice how occasionally Roxas would smack himself on the head.

Axel sighed. He wanted so badly to go after Roxas and tell him not to be sorry, to _never_ be sorry for how he felt. But he couldn't. He had to…he had to think.

Axel stalked into the elevator, alone. He tried his hardest to think of only flames consuming everything as he ascended to his empty apartment. An image of the whole city on fire occupied him as he opened his apartment door and went to his and Saïx's room. He stood in the doorway of the room once again, imagining the bed on fire, the room filled with smoke.

Axel didn't sleep in the bed he shared with Saïx that night. He was too ashamed.

Or he told himself he was too ashamed.

He really didn't because he knew, he knew before he changed and got into the bed in the guest room that was actually _his_ room, that he was going to dream about soft lips and big blue eyes and silky blond hair and he would hear, throughout these dreams over and over again, Roxas whispering the answer to his question. The question about who he wanted, who Roxas wanted to spend his life with.

_You._

_You._

_You._

**/o/**

Saïx stumbled into his hotel room at Radiant Gardens Hotel and flopped on the bed. He groaned. The meetings were proving to be difficult. Slowly but surely, Maleficent was seeing the benefits of merging with the Organization. Slowly, however, was the keyword. Maleficent was a shrewd businesswoman and Saïx tried not to think about how long he was going to have to spend convincing her to merge her company with his. It was going to be impossible. Or at the very least, very irritating and time consuming.

Saïx was just about to doze off without taking off his business suit when the telephone rang. He swore and ripped the phone from the receiver. "_Yes?_" he hissed, malice coating the word.

"_Saïx?"_

Saïx's eyes widened. "Super—Xemnas?"

"_Saïx, I need you to come to my suite. We need to discuss the plan for tomorrow."_

Saïx let out a string of curses in his head but replied, "Of course sir. Where's your room?"

"_1391. Come quickly, Saïx, I'd like to get some sleep tonight."_ Xemnas hung up.

Saïx heaved himself from the bed, grabbed his key and left the room, jogging down the hall to the elevators. He pushed the button, waited impatiently for the doors to slide open, and then went up to the thirteenth floor. With a quick glance at a sign plastered on the wall, Saïx went to the left and knocked on room number 1319, the King Suite. He held back his look of disappointment as Xemnas opened the door. Why didn't _he_ get a suite?

Saïx couldn't help but notice that Xemnas was in a bathrobe and his long silver hair was still wet. "Would you like me to come back later, sir? You seem a little—"

Xemnas waved his query away. "We have to discuss this, my state of undress shouldn't affect you in the slightest. Come, Saïx." Xemnas led a slightly bewildered Saïx into his suite. Saïx tried to ignore the exaggerated way the Superior moved his hips as he walked. They went into the main room of Xemnas's suite, which connected to a huge bedroom and a lavish bathroom. In one corner of the main room there was a huge television and a very comfortable looking couch, in the middle was a fireplace that was crackling merrily and, on the other side, a small kitchen with a dining table. On the table Xemnas had set up his office. It was covered with papers, various wires, a laptop, and two telephones that looked very used to constantly ringing.

Xemnas and Saïx sat at the table and for the next few hours they went over their plan for tomorrow. Both knew that Maleficent would be difficult to deal with, to say the least, and they wanted a good idea of what to do and say to convince her to join them. Somewhere around two in the morning, Saïx had to say something. He felt as though his eyelids were waging a war against him, begging to be closed. As much as Saïx wanted to please the Superior, he needed sleep.

"Xemnas…I'm sorry sir, but I need—"

"Some tea, Saïx? Coffee, perhaps? We only need to go over a few more pages of notes, you may leave afterwards."

Only a man with as much discipline as Saïx could have stopped himself from sighing heavily. Xemnas stood and went to the kitchen nook to pour some tea—he'd apparently had the boiling water ready and waiting for the past four hours. Saïx tried hard not to notice how bizarre that was, but he didn't question the Superior; he needed to keep his job.

Xemnas poured a cup of tea and stood at the kitchen counter, watching the tea bag seep. From the corner of his eye, he watched Saïx, his number two man. Saïx was an excellent worker, dedicated, determined, and willing to do _anything_ to get the job done. Xemnas smiled to himself. He was also utterly gorgeous. The Superior had spent many a lonely night dreaming about the blue haired man, wanting to run his hands over his deliciously hard body. He'd gotten merely a glimpse of Saïx's abs when, at a company picnic a few years ago, that red haired brat Saïx in_sisted_ upon living with had tugged Saïx's shirt up, much to the embarrassment of the blue haired man.

Xemnas still had dreams about that sight. Long, hot, sweaty dreams.

He finished stirring in the tea and brought the mug back to Saïx, who was valiantly looking over a new page of notes. Xemnas stood behind Saïx's chair and reached over the blue haired man's shoulder to place the tea on the table. As he bent over, his face was right next to Saïx's, his chin resting on his subordinate's shoulder.

Saïx froze. It was as though he wasn't breathing.

Xemnas didn't move from his spot, his arm still reached over. He placed his other hand on Saïx's other shoulder, moving it down to feel the blue haired man's pectoral muscles. Xemnas grinned as he heard Saïx's breath hitch. "Saïx…" he murmured silkily in the other man's ear.

Saïx had absolutely no idea what to do. "X-Xemnas…I don't—"

"Don't speak," whispered Xemnas. He wrapped his arms around a now shocked Saïx, running his hands up and down Saïx's chest. "You feel wonderful…" Xemnas purred.

Saïx nearly fell out of the chair. He wrenched himself from his boss's arms and scrambled to stand a good three yards away from him. "S-Sir…I…." For the first time in a long time, Saïx struggled for words. "I'm flattered sir, but…"

"But what?" asked Xemnas, completely unperturbed. He knew this was how Saïx was going to react. Saïx had a…roommate to think of. But, thought Xemnas evilly, he also had his job to think of. "What is it, Saïx, speak up." The silver haired man began playing with the tie around his bathrobe. "I can't hear you."

"Sir!" cried Saïx, turning his head away. "I…it's not professional to…do…"

"To do what, Saïx?" asked Xemnas, walking slowly towards his subordinate.

"I have a boyfriend!" blurted Saïx, experiencing a feeling Axel had told him about once but he had never felt: panic. "You're my boss, I…I can't…"

"Saïx." Xemnas's voice was deadly serious.

Saïx dared to look into his Superior's amber eyes. "Yes…yes sir?"

"As you 'boss', I…_suggest_ you do what I say. For the sake of your job. After all," he added smugly, "your job is what's keeping you and your _boyfriend_ supported, correct?"

"Axel has a job…" Saïx murmured, knowing he was defeated. Xemnas grinned, walking foreword once more. He was now pressed against Saïx, who stood still, like a stone.

"I'm not asking you to do anything…_foreword_," said Xemnas silkily. "I just want to…see you."

"See me _what_, sir?" Saïx grinded out from between clenched teeth. He tried not shiver as the Superior rubbed himself against him.

Xemnas leaned in closer, his lips pressed against Saïx's ear. "Without your shirt on. Then you can leave for the night." Saïx could hear the grin in his voice. "I promise."

**/o/**

Roxas walked home.

He tried not to think, focusing only on putting on foot in front of the other. Occasionally a thought would pop into his head, which he could immediately get rid of by smacking himself. Just one foot in front of the other. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left…

"ARGH!" Roxas screamed, kicking the side of a parked car, whose alarm promptly went off. Roxas let out a yelp and sprinted down the sidewalk, running at full speed the two next blocks left till home.

He stopped at his building and leaned against the side of the complex, panting and clutching his heart. How could he…how could he be so_ stupid?!_ Kiss Axel! It'll be a great idea! Don't worry! What kind of _dumbass_ thinking was that?! Roxas banged his head against the brick building, tears of exhaustion and anger and who knows what falling from his eyes.

He ruined it. Axel wouldn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. He was just taking him to that movie Sunday to let him down slow, tell Roxas he couldn't do tutor session anymore because it'd be too weird. Roxas punched the bricks, not caring about the searing pain that rushed through his whole arm. He continued punching until he was sobbing, falling to his knees and crying like the child he was.

And yet…somewhere in the back of his mind, Roxas remembered how Axel had kissed him back. Had held his waist and stuck his tongue in his mouth. And even though Roxas was sure it was all because of the alcohol he tasted on the redhead's breath, Axel had still pushed against him, giving Roxas his First Real Kiss. Roxas sniffled, the tears still streaming down his cheeks and he tried to manage a smile, for his own sake. At least he'd have that. He'd have Axel kissing him back. When he was old and on his deathbed, he could remember that.

Roxas stood and leaned against the building once more, trying to control his sobs and his breathing. Finally, he wiped his face on his shirt sleeve and walked inside, not daring to meet the eye of the bewildered night doorman. He rode the elevator up to his apartment and prayed to whatever god might be watching him that the door was unlocked, because he knew he didn't have a key.

Fortunately for Roxas but unfortunately for the building's security, he had left the door unlocked before he left. He stalked into the apartment, pulling his clothes off as he went and storming into the bathroom. While the shower was warming up, Roxas sat on the toilet and tried to recall every moment of the kiss. The feel, the taste, the texture of Axel's mouth, his lips, the way the hairs on the back of Axel's neck felt tangled up in Roxas's fingers…everything. Roxas climbed into the shower and stood, eyes closed, under the spray. He let his mind clear, doing multiplication tables in his head (which proved to be much harder than he thought it would be). Finally, after getting everything out, he began to weigh the pros and cons of tonight. He'd gotten to kiss Axel; he'd gotten Axel to take him to a movie on Sunday. Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought they were. Maybe he just had to be more like Sora, that was all.

Roxas smashed his fist against the tiled wall. There was no way he could be as positive as Sora. He was fucking boned.

Half an hour later, Roxas left the shower and dried off. He put on his boxers and a pair of pajama pants and climbed into bed, trying desperately not to think about what had happened.

But every time he closed his eyes, he saw Axel's smiling face as he danced; saw the redhead growling in protection of the blond haired boy. He could still feel Axel on his hands, taste him on his lips, smell his scent…Roxas groaned and got out of bed. He went into his mom's room and took one of her sleeping pills. He did that occasionally when dreams started getting to him. But now it was just so he could quickly drift into unconsciousness and not have to worry about seeing a certain redhead in his minds eye. And soon he fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning.

Hours later, at about two in the morning, Sora returned from Wakka's party.

"You sure you don't want me to spend the night?" asked Riku in the doorway.

"Nah. I wanna see how Roxas's date went." Sora smiled up at his boyfriend and gave him a long, lazy kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye baby," said Riku with a smile. Sora closed the front door, locked it, and sighed at the mess Roxas had left. The brunet picked up his brother's clothes and shoved them in the laundry basket in the bathroom. He went into his and Roxas' room and watched Roxas toss and turn in bed for a few moments.

"Roxas?" Sora whispered. "Are you awake?"

Roxas gave a little moan in his sleep.

"Roxas?" said Sora, louder. He tiptoed over to his brother and saw that Roxas' eyes were closed.

"Roxas?" Sora said again.

"ARGH!" screamed Roxas, sitting bolt upright in bed. Sweating he stared wildly at a shocked Sora, but soon calmed down. "Dammit, Sora…" muttered Roxas. "Mom's sleeping pills don't fucking work!" yelled the blond.

"You took one of mom's sleeping pills?" asked Sora, sitting on the edge of Roxas's bed.

"Yeah…I just…didn't want to think."

"About your date?" asked Sora. Roxas turned white, then red, then looked away. Sora smiled understandingly. "I take that as a yes."

"…Shut up Sora…" muttered Roxas. He looked glumly into Sora's eyes. "How was Wakka's?"

"It was fun. Everyone was asking where you were." Sora grinned. "Hayner said he wanted to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with you."

Roxas snorted. "He always says shit like that."

"Yeah…" said Sora. He looked closely at his brother. "You wanna tell me who your date was with?"

"No!" snapped Roxas. "I…can we not talk about it?" he said in a softer tone, noticing how startled Sora looked.

"Was it that bad?" asked Sora softly.

"It wasn't…_bad_…" Roxas struggled for words. "It was…frustrating. That's a good word for it."

"Oh," said Sora. "Well, if you ever wanna blab about it…"

"Yeah, I know."

Sora smiled at his brother and, after mentally deciding to take a shower in the morning, began getting dressed for bed. Roxas was silent, sitting in bed. He was contemplating something and Sora didn't think it was right to ask.

"Hey Sora?" asked Roxas just as Sora was climbing into his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you in love with Riku?"

"Yes," said Sora without a moment's hesitation.

"…How do you know?"

Sora thought for a moment. "I don't know…I can be myself in front of him. I mean, I can be myself in front of everyone else, but I can…just…express things with him that I can't with anyone else. And he with me."

"What do you mean, express? Do you mean sex?!" Roxas looked up and gave his brother a grossed out look. "Because if you mean sex I totally don't want to listen anymore."

"No!" laughed Sora, trying to hold back a yawn. "I can…cry in front of Riku. And he can cry in front of me. He can be funny with me and I can be serious with him. I don't feel comfortable acting the way I do in front of Riku with anyone else. Well," added Sora, giving Roxas a sideways glance, "I can act that way with you when you're not being a jerk, but yeah. It's just…little things, I guess. He just…makes me happy. Allows me be who I am. That's all." Sora turned to face Roxas. "Why?"

Roxas had already gotten back under the covers. His backed now faced Sora.

But Sora could see his brother's back trembling.

**/o/O/o/**

The thing with Ariel (I swear to God if you people don't know who she is I will FUCKING kill you all) is perhaps the cutest thing I've ever written in my life.

And look at Marluxia! Damn, Axel has a history of dating dicks! More about Marluxia in later chapters. He really helped _form_ Axel, if you know what I mean. Heh heh heh.

Ye GODS do I love Xemnas XD He's so conniving!

Mmmyep.

**MUSIC DROP!**

For those of you who want some fun pop crap: **Sweet Escape** by **Gwen Stephani** (the song, not the whole album. May God strike me down if I buy that crap) is surprisingly good, if you don't actually pay attention to the lyrics.

For those of you who want some ROCK: **Violent Pornography** by** System of a Down** is REALLY REALLY REALLY REEEEAAALLLYYY good.

And finally, I'm not sure where you can find this one, because I got it on some LJ community, but for the _**BEST. COVER. EVER**:_** Baby Got Back** by **Throwdown.** This is the best thing I've ever heard in my LIFE!

So, yeah! Tell me what you think! What do y'all think of Axel, eh? I love that guy. And poor little Roxas! So confused. Sigh…I just torture these assholes, don't I? LOLOLOLOLOLOLdeath.

Please review! It'll make the world a brighter place! And, you know, cater to my ego. Unless you flame. Which isn't cool. But hey, that's your journey, man. Yeah…

AND NOW I LEAVE! _TRAVELING THROUGH TIME AT THE SPEED OF REGULAR TIME WITH PLASTIC BAGS!_

(Anyone who knows where that quote is from is immediately awesome)


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Boring System

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** I own a wondrous trip to Maryland and Delaware to look at colleges (death)

**-NOTE-** Here we are, back again.

**I LLLLLLIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!!!!!**

Sorry this took so freaking long. Third quarter started up and it was like "HOLY FUCKING SHIT SAT AP TEST FINALS COLLEGE SHOPPING OHMIGOD AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!"

And I bought Pokemon Leaf Green and Final Fantasy XII. That had a tiny bit to do with it. But when I say tiny, I mean tiny. Most of my free time has been devoted to sleeping and studying. And writing this.

I really am sorry about the delay, since I got a lot of people asking "WTF WHERE ARE YOU!?" which is nice, because it let's me know people care about my story :D And knowing people care stopped me from freaking out when I realized I didn't know what the Sherman Act was.

So thanks guys.

This chapter is not the best one, not at all, but it does its job. And that's what really counts.

**CONSUME!**

**/o/O/o/**

When Roxas was younger he had a crush on Namine.

It wasn't _really_ a crush, looking back on it. It was more like "Sora's with Kairi and Namine is there." And, as it turned out, Namine didn't even like him anyway—at least, not like _that_. She wanted to go muff diving with Kairi (and Roxas would never forget how hard Namine had smacked him when he said that aloud). But still, Namine had been a good friend when they were younger and had turned into a great friend when they got older. So if Roxas was going to talk to anyone about Axel and all of that, it was going to be with her. Because God knew, he wasn't going to try to talk to Sora again. Not after his goddamn boyfriend rushed into their house at eight in the morning and woke both of them with a cry of "HEY ROXAS, HOW WAS YOUR DATE?!"

How Riku and Sora could be so perky at eight in the morning when they got home at two was beyond Roxas.

After spending an hour at home after he woke up, Roxas knew he had to get out of there. As always, Riku came over Saturday morning to "watch cartoons" with Sora, which really meant they slobbered over each other on the couch. Roxas had endured an hour of this before deciding, you know what? He didn't really need to watch his twin do that. So he grabbed his cell phone and left a very happy Riku and a rather concerned Sora behind him.

Roxas was dialing Namine's number as he left his building. After a few rings, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Where are you?"

There was a moment of silence. "…I'm a _home_ Roxas. It's nine o'clock on Saturday."

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up early to paint the sunrise. What's up?"

"I need to talk to someone."

Roxas could see Namine sitting in her room, the walls and furniture the purest of white, gasping to herself. Roxas wanted to _talk?_ About what?

"Uh, sure. Come over. Did you have breakfast?"

"No, Sora and Riku were fucking on the couch."

"They were _not_, Roxas! And don't talk like that." The boy smiled at her irritation.

"No, Namine, I did not have breakfast!" he said in a loud voice, hoping she could hear his grin.

Namine smiled on the other side of the conversation. "I'll order something up for us, okay? You like waffles?"

"Sure. See ya in a minute Namine." And then he got on the subway and his service went out.

Ten minutes later, Roxas knocked on the door to Namine's apartment He could hear her mother in the other room listening to some riot grrl music and digging her paintbrush into a canvas. Namine rolled her eyes as she opened the door and smiled softly at Roxas. "Morning."

"Hey," said Roxas. He looked around Namine's front room, the loud colors sprayed everywhere from the time where Namine's mom had insisted on redoing the apartment color scheme. One room she hadn't been able to touch, however, was Namine's room. It was as pristine as ever, pure white from the floor to the ceiling to the furniture. The only spots of color were the drawings and paintings Namine had tacked on the walls.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked as they sat on the floor, a breakfast of waffles and juice laid out on a snow white blanket before them. Namine hated getting any dirt in her room.

"Who said anything was wrong?" asked Roxas, taking a waffle and eating it with his hands. Namine stiffened but didn't say anything about how messy he was.

"Roxas, you never want to talk. Something must be up. Is it Sora again?" Namine had been the second person Roxas had told about Sora. Hayner had been the first. But Hayner had just laughed at him, unable to believe Roxas had to live with a fag. And then Hayner had started making the gay jokes and kept saying how much he'd like to get with Roxas and—

"No, it's not Sora," said Roxas, wanting to get his mind off that subject. "It's…me."

"What is it?" asked Namine. She reached out and touched his hand that wasn't covered in waffle crumbs and Roxas thought about how he used to have a crush on her. Back before she admitted how _she_ liked Kairi. Roxas wondered, in the back of his mind, what it would have been like to actually date Namine. She'd make a great girlfriend. But at the thought of romance, Roxas's mind raced back to

"Axel," he said, looking down at their hands.

"Your tutor?"

"Yeah, I…" Roxas reached for his juice (orange, God did Namine know him) and took a big gulp, trying to hold off the inevitable. "I think I…" he began, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and trying to ignore how Namine's eye twitched as he did. He looked down at his plate. "I think I…I might…"

"Like him?" asked Namine softly.

Roxas's head snapped up. "What?"

"You think you might like him?"

"I…how did you…"

"Roxas, you're not as hard to figure out as you think you are," said Namine with a smile. "The past month, whenever you even mention him offhand your whole face lights up and you get this…goofy grin. The kind Riku gets when he's around Sora."

"Oh God, do _not_ compare me to Riku…" muttered Roxas, looking away. Namine giggled but looked solemn once more.

"Roxas, what's the problem? Is it that you like a guy and you feel like—"

"No! It's just…I mean…I don't like guys."

Namine blinked. "What? But you said—"

Roxas sighed and explained about last night. About how he and Axel went to the club Atlantica and he had felt so uncomfortable and so alone and he hated all the guys there, especially Luxord. He spoke about how gorgeous Axel was, how he'd never felt that way about _anyone_ before, man or woman, and how he just didn't understand how he could like one guy so much and hate all the others. How he could think Riku and Sora and maybe Hayner (you could never tell with him) were abnormal, but the second he looked at Axel all Roxas wanted to do was be swept away by him (or fuck his brains out, but he didn't tell Namine that part).

"…and it's like, I like _him_ but I don't like other guys but, I mean, I still think girls are hot but I don't want to be with them like I want to be with Axel and…you know…fuck, I have no idea," finished Roxas. He fell backwards and stared up at Namine's pure white ceiling. He sighed stared at one lone dust spot on the surface. "What do you think?"

Namine didn't say anything for a moment. "How long have you known him?"

"Christ, like a _month_. That's another thing, how the hell does someone fall for something as bad as I have in a fucking _month?_"

Namine was silent once more. Then she stood and walked over to Roxas. She sat down next to him and looked up at the ceiling as well.

They were both quiet for a long time, Namine obviously thinking and Roxas's stomaching tightening.

"So?!" he burst out. "What do you _think?_"

"…I mean, it's possible," said Namine, still looking at the ceiling.

"_What's_ possible?"

"For you to fall in love in a month. I mean, you hear about love at first sight in books and stuff. It has to come from somewhere. You're just a textbook example."

"Okay, whatever," said Roxas. He sighed once more. "But what about, you know, how I only _find_ him attractive? I mean, shouldn't I think all guys are cute or something?"

Namine laughed at that. "Do you think _Sora_ thinks all guys are attractive? Do you think I think all girls are attractive? We all just like what we like, Roxas. You like Axel. Simple as that."

"How is it that simple."

"Some things in life just are. My mom likes bright colors. I like white. Sora likes Riku. You like Axel. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and everything in between is open to interpretation." She smiled more to herself than to him. "People fall in love with people they shouldn't fall in love with and people fall in love with the person they're meant for. It's as simple as that."

"Love isn't simple."

"No it's not," she said. "But it's not complicated."

Roxas stared at Namine. Namine stared up at the ceiling. The sunlight streaming in through her white curtains made her hair glow, a soft butter yellow halo surrounding her head.

"When did you get so…so…"

"Wise? Sage-like?"

Roxas grinned. "I was gonna compliment you, but now I'm not so sure I should."

Namine smiled down at him. "I think…you should go for it. I mean, you obviously like this guy a lot, and he kissed you back, so that's got to mean something. When are you seeing him again?"

"Tomorrow. He said he'd take me to a movie."

"Wow, Roxas, you move fast."

"Shut up," he said, but he smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Go to the movie, Roxas. And tell him everything you told me. How you've been feeling about him, how you like him, things like that. Don't force yourself on him, but just try to explain how you feel."

Roxas was silent once more, staring at Namine's small form covered in her little white sundress. "What if he rejects me?"

"Then you come back here and we'll eat ice cream and cry together."

"That's way too girly for me."

Namine smiled. "Then maybe you shouldn't have come to a girl for advice."

Roxas smiled back, feeling calmer than he had in a month. For a fleeting moment he wished that he had fallen for Namine and she for him. It would all be so much simpler that way.

"Thanks Namine. For the waffles and…you know."

"I'm always here, Roxas," said Namine, helping him to sit up. "Don't worry. You'll get your man."

"Yeah, well…Namine, don't tell—"

"Not a soul," said Namine, putting a finger to her lips. She smiled at him as he stood. "Where are you going?"

"I dunno. Just…walk around, you know? Why, you wanna like…chill or something?"

"No, I'm meeting up with Kairi later." Roxas noticed a blush form on her cheeks. "We're, um…we're going to the zoo."

"Pride Rock Park?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Hope you have fun. Oh, and Namine?" he said, before exiting her pristine white room. She looked up at him. "You'll get your girl."

Namine's eyes widened for a moment and then she looked down at the floor, her hair in her face. But Roxas could see her cheeks rising in a smile.

**/o/**

"Hey."

Demyx looked up from the guitar magazine he was reading and nearly fell off his stool. Standing in his shop, after a two weeklong absence, stood Axel. As a general rule he and Axel talked at least six times a week, so the weeks without the redhead had been odd. Demyx had spent the first few days of last week fuming about what a stupid asshole Axel was. Then, when Axel didn't return, he began wondering if maybe he had over reacted about the whole "My boyfriend threw me on the ground but I LOOOOVVEE him" thing. Then, as Monday rolled around once more, the musician began dialing Axel's number on the phone but never actually calling him. Demyx had actually decided that _that_ _Saturday_ he was going to call up Axel and try to apologize. Just as soon as he finished his magazine. And closed the store. And had lunch with Zexion. But seriously, he was going to call Axel and try to talk. And then Axel had ruined all his plans by showing up at his shop while he was still reading.

"Hey…Axel," said Demyx, after getting over the shock of seeing Axel back again (Axel had a history of holding grudges—he still hadn't forgiven Marluxia for calling him a whore during the fight where they broke up, years ago; it was shocking for Axel to be coming over to Demyx). "What's um…what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to uh…get some…music," said Axel, not meeting Demyx's eyes. And the brunet noticed that Axel, for the first time in a long time, looked…_hung over._

"Dude, did you go out drinking last night?" asked Demyx.

"Kind of…took some Tylenol, it's totally working, I can barely feel my head…um…" Axel sighed and ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Listen, Demyx, you know I'm not good at this…I'm sorry about…you know…"

"Nah, it's…it's cool," said Demyx awkwardly, running his hand through his strange mullet. "It was dumb. Both of us were dumb."

"Yeah…" said Axel, looking around the store. He had huge bags under his eyes and looked like he'd rather be back in bed than in Demyx's musty store. "Demyx…can I…talk to you?"

"You're doing a pretty good job of it right now," said Demyx jokingly.

"Ha ha ha," said Axel sarcastically, a smile on his lips. Then the smile vanished. "Seriously, I need to—"

"Look who it is."

Demyx and Axel both looked up to see one of their oldest friends, Zexion, standing in the doorway, holding a bag of take out. The silver haired boy looked slightly surprised to see Axel, but nothing _really_ surprised Zexion.

"The Amazing Axel decides to show his face once more," said Zexion blandly, placing his bag on the counter. "Thank God I got extra."

"Hey, Zexion," said Axel. It'd been a long time since they'd last seen each other. "What you got in there?"

"Chinese," said Zexion simply. He looked at Demyx. "Close the shop. I don't like being bothered while I'm eating."

Axel snickered into his hand. Zexion hadn't changed at _all_. "Good to see you too."

"Hmmph. How's Psycho Boy?" Zexion's visible eye, the one that wasn't covered by hair, glared coldly into Axel's green ones.

"He's…um…fine," said Axel uncomfortably. Zexion had been very vocal from the beginning about how much he disliked Saïx—that was one of the main reasons he and Axel hadn't spoken in a while. "He's on a business trip right now."

"So _that's_ why you're out of the house. Golly, Axel," said Zexion, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I thought you'd be getting all your little housewife chores done, but it looks like you've decided to be a _man_ again."

"Fuck you, Zexion," snapped Axel, taking some rice out of the bag and placing it on the store counter. Demyx came back from putting up the "Fuck Off—Food" sign on the door and began looking for paper plates under the desk. "Last night I was so manly I got in a fight at a club."

"You went to a _club?_" asked Demyx, looking up from his crouching position.

"_You_ went to a club?" sneered Zexion, handing Axel a pair of chopsticks. "Why'd you do that? I thought Psycho Boy hated when you went out."

"Yeah, well, _Saïx _is gone for a week or two, so I went out."

"With who?" asked Demyx, doling out lo mien on the plates he'd finally found.

"Um…" Axel busied himself with shoveling noodles in his mouth. He sat on one of the three stools Demyx had behind the counter (for the days when the shop was busy, which it never was) and looked over at his two best friends, although he hadn't spoken to Zexion in a while. Zexion was right—he had been a bit of a housewife since he'd gotten together with Saïx and stopped going to clubs. And he was sure his friends were happy that he'd gotten out, finally. But when they heard with whom…

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about, Demyx."

"Far be it from me to become involved in your conversation," said Zexion blandly.

Axel chuckled. Even if he was a fucking dickhead, sometimes you needed a guy like Zexion to keep your head clear. "Naw, it's okay Zex. Listen, remember that kid I'm tutoring?" and he went on to explain about last night, about beating up that weird blond guy and about how Roxas had kissed him and about how he, Axel, couldn't stop thinking about it.

After the finished talking, he looked up to see Demyx frozen, his chopsticks half way to his open mouth and Zexion biting his finger, sniggering.

"So, uh…what do you think I should…do about…" (Demyx's lack of movement was freaking Axel out) "…this?"

"…Pffft, HAHAHAAA!!" Zexion began howling with laughter. "You made out with a goddamn _teenager!_ Oh man, Axel, I thought you could sink no lower."

"What the HELL, Zexion shut up!" yelled Demyx. "Axel, what are you…that kid is like…a _kid!_ What are you—"

"I know, I _know_, but he's…God, I dunno," said Axel, running his hand through his hair. "He's sweet and smart (except for math) and he…he…"

"Pays attention to you?" asked Zexion, eating more food and looking totally unperturbed.

"No! I mean, yes, he does, but so does Saïx. What are you trying to say?"

"Yeah, but Saix freaks out all the time and smacks you around," said Zexion. "This kid seems to actually _want_ you and not get pissed off when you do something stupid. Like get drunk and beat up some other dude."

"If someone's—hey, how did _you…_" Axel turned to gape at Demyx. "You _told_ him?! You told _him?!_" he yelped, jerking this thumb at the highly amused Zexion.

"If my friend asks how you are and you've just told me your boyfriend threw you on the ground I'm allowed to tell him!" snapped Demyx. "But Axel," he continued before Axel could yell at him, "about...Roxas? Is that his name?"

"Yeah."

"About that…first of all, man, it's illegal. And I know you don't care about that kind of stuff, but it _is._ Also, you _have_ a boyfriend. Who you _live_ with. Who you've _lived_ with for two years. I think that's pretty significant." Demyx sighed. "Listen, Axel, I know you're used to having guys coming after you, but from what you said this kid _really_ likes you and you know you can't…you know, _be_ with him or whatever. So I say let him down slow and—"

"Was he a good kisser?" interrupted Zexion.

"What?" asked a confused Axel and an outraged Demyx.

"Was he good at kissing? Did you like it?"

Axel thought for a moment, ignoring the pinched look on Demyx's face. "Yeah…I did."

And he had. Axel had spent last night dreaming about Roxas, another little fact he neglected to tell Demyx and Zexion because it would seem too weird. He had dreamed of Roxas in his arms, of his soft blond hair tickling his nose as Roxas cuddled into his chest. He dreamed of Roxas's eyes, heavy lidded after their kiss, gazing into his as they moved together. Axel had dreamed of touching Roxas's chest, which he'd only gotten peeks at when the blond leaned down to get something from his bag. And when he woke in the morning with a raging hard on and a guilty conscience, Axel remembered how a month ago he had tried to ignore the way his hand kept touching Roxas's during tutor session. How a month ago, a little more, he'd noticed that the kid was utterly adorable. And now he thought the kid was…something…more. That was a good word for it. More.

And the worse part about this whole predicament that _reeked_ of pederasty was that he didn't _just_ want to…_touch_ Roxas (he refused to say "fuck" even in his head). The worst part was Axel _wanted_ to hold Roxas's hand and kiss and cuddle him and…okay, _fuck_ him. And he had no idea how do deal with that. Even with Saïx he'd never fooled himself into thinking he wanted to fall in love, not in the beginning—it had just turned out that way. But now…with Roxas…

"…I think our friend's silence indicates that he wanted to do a bit more than kiss the kid," said Zexion. And with that, Axel was snapped back into reality.

"Fuck you, Zexion," Axel said.

"I believe it is that Roxas kid you want to fuck," said Zexion, smirking. Axel felt like throwing his noodles in the silver haired man's face.

"Shut up, man!" cried Demyx. He turned to Axel, a look of pleading in his eye. "When's your next tutor session?"

"Monday, but I'm going to a movie with him tomorrow—"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Demyx while Zexion howled with laughter. "A MOVIE?! Axel, NO! You're leading this kid on! You have to tell him you can't see him anymore and—"

"Ohmigod, that's so ROMANTIC!" gasped Zexion, shaking with laughter. "Axel, we need to hang out more, you're _hilarious!_ Oh God, wait 'til I tell Larxene, she'll have a fit! You're seeing a movie?! What're you gonna do afterwards, drive up to Lover's Lane in your dad's car and hold hands under the stars?"

Axel sighed heavily. "There's no point in talking to either of you."

"Axel, _listen to me_," said Demyx, grabbing the redhead's shoulder. "You have to stop this! I know that look you get when you wanna...you looked that way when you and Marluxia used to go out. You _have_ to let this kid go. Call him up and tell him you can't make it."

"To the movie or the session?"

"To everything!" yelled Demyx as Zexion tried to compose himself. "You can't do this! Remember what Saïx did to you when you got angry with him? Imagine what he'd do if he found out you're seeing someone else! A _young_ someone else! You gotta stop this Axel, because God knows the kid isn't going to."

Axel was silent, imaging what Saïx would do to him if he found out. Something terrible probably. Something worse than kick him out of the apartment. At the thought of Saïx, Axel felt his stomach tighten. No matter what happened, he couldn't tell Saïx about what Roxas…what _Axel_ had done. Because if Saïx got angry that Axel had kissed Roxas on the cheek, God knew what he'd do to _both_ of them if he found out that Roxas had kissed Axel and Axel…Axel had kissed him back.

And once again Axel was swept away to that moment outside of his building. He felt the young blonds' lips ghost over his, felt Roxas's slim hips press against his. Saw the scared, needy look in Roxas's eyes when they pulled apart.

"I'll do what I'll do," said Axel ominously to the annoyance of Demyx and the amusement of Zexion. Because part of him wanted desperately to stop what hadn't even truly started yet. To keep Roxas safe from Saïx, to keep Roxas safe from himself, to keep Axel safe from everything that would happen if he continued.

But another part of him wanted to say, "fuck you" to safety and give into the danger of want.

**/o/O/o/**

Once again, not the greatest of chapters and I am SO SORRY it's sooooo late. On the bright side, the next chapter is already half written. You'll find out more about Roxas's day, about what Saïx is up (that crazy kidder), and someone from a past chapter will return. _Mysteerrrriiiooouuussss…._

I love Namine. I really do. She is beautiful in every way.

**MUSIC DROP!**

You know that iTunes commercial with the weird cRaZy colors and everyone dancing and the song goes "Ba da dad a DA DA DA, ba DA dad a DA DA DA" and repeats? The band that does that is called **The Fratellis** and that song is called **Flathead**. However, the song I'm telling YOU to listen to is called **Henrietta**, also by **The Fratellis,** because it is just so much fun. For some reason I think of mutants from X-Men (the comic, dammit) kicking ass when I hear it and I really don't know why. It's not all that epic and it's totally not about kicking ass. Guess it's because I'm a dork.

Up from the vaults, I bring you **Let Love Rule** by **Lenny Kravitz. **You all remember that song, or you should. And even if you don't it's okay because I think it came out when I was, like, two.

Finally, from the rock front, I tell you to listen to three songs by **Rob Zombie** (no, I don't care what you say about him, **_I_** like him). The songs are **Brickhouse 2003** (guess what he's covering)m **Dragula**, and **House of 1000 Corpses**, a song that is MUCH better than the movie it's based after. (That movie was so funny for all the wrong reasons. And that whole scene where he's shooting the guy? I wasn't shivering in anticipation for the bloodshed—I got bored.)

So, there it is. Hopefully I'll have some more stuff to put up, because EVERYTHING I HAVE is in great need of an update. And until then, Happy St. Patrick's day to all of you. And any other holidays I missed.

Please review and tell me what you think! And wish me luck, I gots me a math test on Friday and if I don't ace it I am **boned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Boring System

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** I own an AHAP textbook that I will NO LONGER BE USING

**NOTE:** Wow, at least that didn't take FOR FUCKING EVER.

For those of you who read through my author page, you'll know that I recently took some pretty huge tests that could effect the way my life turns out. Needless to say, I had to prioritize, and unfortunately for my loving readers, FF was pretty much at the bottom of my list. So I apologize for the hiatus and I **RETURN TRIUMPHANTLY**! I return with a fear of what my SAT score will be, a drivers license, and a determination to NOT think about the atrocity that WAS my AP test.

Anyway. Heyo. Nice to be back.

That being said, this chapter features everyone's favorite stupid shit **TAROT!** To those of you who were offended by the last sentence, I'm sorry. I personally think divination and all the magic whatever crap is bullshit, but I respect the fact that you don't. I will no longer say anything bad about it. Here at least.

Anyway, tarot. That is something that will be featured in this chapter. Oh, you all would be so proud of me, I actually went and looked all this shit up on the internets to make it all seem real and whatever. Unfortunately, I lost the site I found it all on, including the reading I made up to work with this story, so if you ask me "BUT WHAT ELSE DID ROXAS'S CARDS SSSSAAAAAYYYYY?!" I will be forced to laugh at you and then cry silently, praying for absolution. Bad me. BAADD ME. I forgive myself, though, because this was all, like, a month ago. A month ago I didn't know what the Wilmot Proviso was. I still don't, but I know every minute detail of Communist Cambodia, so I don't give a fuck. Do **you** know what Operation Breakfast was? No? Then shut the hell up.

L-O-L, Luxord believes in godS. Plural. And ye gods do I love the way he talks.

Enjoy the new, fat free chapter of Boring System! CONSUME!

**/o/O/o/**

Roxas spent the rest of Saturday in Agrabah.

Agrabah was a section of the city that was a Middle Easterner's sanctuary. Roxas had never been to the Middle East, but he was pretty sure that it was something like this—the large stonewalls, the carpets and curtains draped over the marketplace. Bearded men yelling out how they had the best prices and how their products were the greatest in all the land. Roxas smiled, walking past a young woman giving a boy an apple. How sweet.

He turned a corner and walked down an alleyway where masked fortunetellers spun tales for wide-eyed believers. Roxas had never believed in tarot cards—once Namine tried to explain them to him, but he just stared at her stonily until she gave up. He didn't want to believe that his future lay on a tabletop. And so he didn't.

But still, he thought, fingering his wallet in his pocket. Might be fun. Maybe he could ask about Axel…

_Christ, man,_ thought Roxas as spotted a stall called "The Gambler of Fate." _If you became more of a girl you'd look like Namine._

He ducked under the black curtain covering the front of the stall and looked around, suddenly nervous. With the curtain closed, the stall was dark, the only light coming from an eerie lamp covered in a blue shawl. There was a small table with a black cloth pulled around it and two battered stools shoved next to it. Roxas looked around the stall, the noise from the street hushed in the darkened room. "Excuse me?" he called.

_Maybe I should go to a different one. Or get the hell out of here,_ thought Roxas when no one replied. Then he heard some rummaging from the other side of the stall, the side connected to the building. "Hey," he said again in a loud voice. "Is anyone there?"

"Is 'hey' really a way to talk to someone you've only just met—Oh fuck me." From the other side of the stall walked out the last person Roxas wanted to see: Luxord, that pervert from the night before. He had a bandage on his purpled nose and his eyes looked a bit puffy, but otherwise he looked the same has he had the night before: feral, tall, strong, and horrifying in Roxas's eyes.

The two blond men stared at each other for a long, shocked moment of silence. Then at the same time:

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

Roxas tried to run out of the stall but got tangled up in the curtain. Luxord grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and slammed the young boy against the table. "You!" he growled. "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what that _animal_ you were with did to me?!"

"Get OFF me!" roared Roxas. He tried desperately to kick the larger man in the crotch (no matter how much his mind screamed at him not to—every man has his pride), but Luxord had pinned Roxas's legs between his own.

"He made me lose face in front of all of my peers!" raved Luxord. "He broke my damn NOSE! I had to go to the hospital, you imbecilic cherub! And now you dare come to my fortunetelling stall! To my place of _business!_ You little—"

"I didn't know you worked here!" yelled Roxas. "I'll leave right now. Or yell rape." He glared into Luxord's eyes. "Which is kind of what you were doing last night, isn't it?"

Luxord's eyes bore into Roxas's blue ones but the teenager held his gaze. The man's grip tightened around Roxas's shoulders and he pressed his body harder against the boys'. "Listen to me you little—"

Roxas head butted him.

"ARGH!" roared Luxord, letting go of Roxas and grasping his forehead in pain. He silently thanked the gods that the boy hadn't gotten his nose.

"FUCK!" yelled Roxas, holding his head in his hands. "That HURT!"

"Oh, REALLY?!" Luxord's eyes burned with fury. "_YOU'RE_ hurt?! You…ugh!" He grabbed Roxas by the shoulder and shoved him onto one of the stools. "Just stay there. Don't. Move." The look on Luxord's face was so ferocious and the pain in Roxas's head was so strong, the young blond doubted he would move anyway. Though his head was screaming at him to get the fuck out of there.

Luxord disappeared behind the curtain once more and soon shuffled back in with two plastic bags filled with ice. He handed one to Roxas and gingerly placed the other over his entire face. Roxas held the ice pack to his forehead and watched Luxord out of the corner of his eye.

They were both silent for a few moments.

"So is there a _reason_ you're here, or do you just _like_ to burst into random shops unannounced?" asked Luxord from under his pack, breaking the silence. Roxas glared at him.

"I wanted to have my fortune read."

"Hmm. Why?"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Are you always this vulgar?"

"Does it matter? As soon as I feel better, I'm getting out of here and trust me, we'll never see each other again."

Luxord snorted. "I doubt that."

Roxas sat up straighter on his stool. "What? Why?"

"I'm a fortune teller. I have _some_ idea of the future."

"Bullshit," snapped Roxas. "None of this is real. It's just smoke and mirrors."

Luxord had to hold his ice pack on his face to keep it from falling while he laughed. "Are you serious?" he asked incredulously, still chuckling slightly. "Do you _see_ any mirrors in here? I don't look into a _ball_ and I don't look at your _hand_, I look at _cards._ Sometimes I take out the arcane and challenge passersby's to poker."

"What, so you don't believe in your own…whatever?" asked Roxas.

"I believe in my _cards_, thank you," said Luxord evenly. "I don't think they spell out the future, but they certainly point you in the right direction."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with…" Luxord heaved a long-suffering sigh and pulled the pack off his face to look Roxas in the eye. "I _personally_ believe in destiny. You may not, but then again no one in your stupid generation does. And don't say what you're thinking, little boy," he snarled, effectively stopping Roxas from commenting on how much Luxord seemed to like people in his generation, particularly boys. "Regardless of how I feel, I know most don't. Or if they do, they take it to such an extreme that…well…you saw those morons outside, didn't you? It's a lucrative business, fortunetelling. Not definite by any means. But it points you in the right direction. Today I kept randomly picking cards and coming up with the six of cups."

"So?" asked Roxas. "What's that one mean."

"It means you'll meet _old_ friends. From childhood and such." Luxord considered Roxas for a moment. "We did meet last night, so I guess that could qualify. I had some idea someone I met once would come, but had I known it would be _you…_" Luxord sighed again. "You're name is Roxas, right?"

"Yeah."

"At least I met with _you_ and not that animal you were with last night…"

"Axel's _not_ an animal. If anyone was an animal last night it was _you._"

"I..!" began Luxord, sitting up a bit straighter. Then he slouched back on his stool and sighed. "Yes. I suppose I was. I hope you can accept my apology."

Roxas shrugged one shoulder and made a non-committing grunt. Luxord smiled past his ice pack.

"The man you were with, _Axel_…he seemed considerably older than you."

Roxas wanted to say _So are you and that didn't stop you from hitting on me, shitbag,_ but his hatred for Luxord was beginning to fade slightly with his apology. "Yeah. He just took me there so I could see what it was like."

Luxord laughed at that. "_Did_ he?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you think?'

"It was really stupid."

"I assume _I_ had something to do with that presumption."

"Yeah."

Luxord sighed. "Can't you think of something more interesting than 'yeah'?"

"…Yes."

Luxord grinned, looking feral once again. Roxas stiffened. "You know, you're much smarter than you let on," said Luxord. "I can't imagine why you would want to spend time with that Axel."

"He's my math tutor."

"Your _math_ tutor? That's an…interesting profession." Luxord took the ice pack off his head and set it on the table. He considered Roxas for a moment. "Does he make a living doing that?"

"His um…his boyfriend makes the living. Axel's just doing it as a part time thing."

Luxord raised an eyebrow at that. "His _boyfriend?_ Really? Then what was he doing with you in the—"

"That's none of your business," said Roxas, bristling. "I don't even know why I'm still here. Thanks for the ice pack." He thrust the pack on the table and stood to leave.

"Wait!" cried Luxord, standing abruptly. "I want to tell you your fortune."

Roxas turned and looked skeptically at Luxord. "What?"

"I want to tell you your fortune. Free of charge. It's the least I can do after I…" he let the sentence hang in the air.

Roxas stood for a moment more, then sighed. "Fine. Whatever. But you know I think it's—"

"Yes, yes, I know, hang on," said Luxord. He disappeared behind the curtain once again and Roxas wondered, for the thousandth time, why he didn't just leave. Before he could consider this more, Luxord returned with a pack of battered cards in his hand. He smiled. "Pick out eleven cards."

Roxas stared uncertainly at the cards for a moment, then picked eleven random ones from the pile.

"Sit, sit…" said Luxord. He put the cards Roxas had picked in a pattern on the table, face down. "Ask your question."

"What?"

"You have to ask the cards a question to get your fortune."

"Oh," said Roxas uninterestedly. "Uh…will I ever get better at math?"

Luxord rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ask about something you _care_ about? Like that Axel."

"What?!"

"Once again, can't you think of something more _interesting_ to say than 'what' or 'yes'?"

Roxas glowered. Luxord just grinned. "Come on now, Roxas, surely you can think of _something._"

Roxas could _feel_ his cheeks turning red. "Uh...will…will Axel fall…um…"

"Speak up!"

"WillAxelfallinlovewithme?"

Luxord smirked and turned the cards over.

"Hmm…Love Situation, High preistess…Love and me, King of Cups…ow, Love Challenges, The ten of swords."

"Ow?!" gaped Roxas, panicking. "Why 'ow'?!"

"Calm yourself," said Luxord with a smirk. "Listen. You're a bright boy, you can figure out what love challenges means."

"Challenges I'm…going to face in the relationship?" asked Roxas slowly.

"Very good. The ten of swords is not a very happy card as you can see." The man shoved the card in Roxas's face, making the boy grimace. The card had a man lying on the ground, ten swords stabbed into his bleeding back. "All you need to know is this card tells you what the relationship will be like. Whether or not you should leave when it gets too hard or if you should sit through the hell that it's going to be. And no matter what, always remember that this card means whatever you think the relationship will hold? It might not be worth pursuing." Luxord gazed into Roxas's eyes. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Roxas said nothing for a moment. "What's the High Priestess mean?"

**/o/**

Saïx stared at the phone in his hotel room. The phone made no attempt to stare back at him because phones cannot stare.

"Maybe I am psychotic," Saïx said aloud after that thought ran through his head.

He and the Sup-_Xemnas_, along with some other high-ranking employees, had just come back from lunch with Maleficent. Since it was "just a luncheon, the real meeting will come later", they had all pretended the lunch was only a social engagement, but the moments of long, tense silence let everyone know that, regardless of their professional relationships, personal relationships were not to be had between the Organization and Heartless.

"That was moronic," Xemnas had muttered as they were driven back to the hotel. Saïx had said nothing. He didn't trust himself to speak in front of Xemnas anymore. Not after Friday night, where the blue haired man had been forced to look over copious notes without a shirt on, not to mention Xemnas had insisted upon sitting entirely too close with his robe hanging off his shoulders. Had Saïx only looked down to the right, had he moved his head a fraction of an inch, he would have been able to see Xemnas'…

Xemnas had made no mention of the night before. True to his word, he'd let Saïx go back to his room after they finished their shirtless meeting planning session. But as Saïx had hurriedly pulled his shirt on, Xemnas had _commanded_ him to do it more slowly. Then, after Xemnas ran a finger down Saïx's back (sending shivers down his spine…), he whispered silkily that Saïx could leave.

Now, after the most uncomfortable car ride of his life, Saïx was back in his hotel room, glaring at the phone.

_What if he's not home?_ Saïx wondered.

_Of course he's home,_ he answered himself. _Where else would he be?_

_Visiting friends? Tutoring that dumb fuck he made out with and won't shut up about?_

Saïx shook those thoughts out of his head. Axel had _not_ made out with that kid. He'd just been…Axel. It was shocking how much easier it was to appreciate Axel now that he wasn't living with him. When Saïx had came back to his room from his surreal night with Xemnas, he'd thought of Axel every second. When he did his before-bed-bathroom-ritual, he imagined Axel standing next to him, dressed only in boxers, idly brushing his teeth with one hand and combing his fingers through Saïx's hair with the other. When he got undressed, he could hear Axel's wolf whistle from the bed. When he climbed under the covers, ready to fall asleep, he'd grabbed one of the extra pillows and draped an arm around it, pretending it was Axel, even though Axel had a hard, thin body with spiky hair that Saïx always complained got in his face (but he'd really gotten used to). And in the morning, Saïx almost found it odd to wake up and not find Axel lying next to him, sprawled out on his side of the bed and mumbling nonsense in his sleep.

Saïx reached for the telephone and held the receiver to his ear. The dial tone board into his head and it took him another minute to dial his own phone number.

One…two…three…four…five…six rings and then the message Axel had recorded for their personal phone came on (as opposed to the message on Saïx's work phone, which Axel was never to touch): "Heeeeeyyy, it Axel and Saïx, got it memorized? The observant among you can tell we're not here right now, so tell us what you want after the beep and MAYBE we'll get back to you if you're not a total douche bag." Saïx heard himself in the background saying "Axel, what're you—oh God, stop being so fucking obnox—" and then came the tone.

"…Hello Axel," said Saïx after a moments pause. "I wanted to check in. I hope…you're doing well. I…" the blue haired man stopped and sighed. He hung his head. "I miss you," he murmured into the phone. "I want to be back with you. I…I've been thinking, I want us to start over. I think I…I miss you Axel. I uh…" Even the thought of Axel could turn Saïx into a sex-crazed moron, when said thought wasn't making him furious. "I thought about you…last night. All night…and…I want to be back there with you. In our bed. In our shower. Just you and me…Um…the meetings have been going well…my boss is…uh…." Christ, what could he say about his boss? "Not quite what you imagined. And I miss you. And want to be home with you. Call me. Try me late at night, around midnight, I'm usually getting back around then. And I know you're still up, so call me. I…I…" he struggled for words. "I lo—" and then there was another loud beep, signaling the machine couldn't hold a longer message.

Saïx sat on his bed with the phone still held against his ear, trying hard not to think of the night before and how this would affect him, both personally and professionally. He tried to ignore the images of Xemnas coming into his head and he tried not to think about the shocked, hurt, and eventually furious faces that Axel would make when he found out Saïx had been forced to cheat on him. Because Saïx may have been strange, and he may have been violent, but he knew when he _had_ to something and when he didn't. And he knew that, if Xemnas really wanted him to, he would _have_ to…

Saïx really wished Axel had answered the phone.

**/o/**

"Have you noticed anything different about Roxas?" Sora asked Riku.

Riku groaned. "Sora, do we have to talk about this right now? I'm kinda—"

"I know," said Sora apologetically, "I'm just worried about him."

Riku heaved a sigh and pulled himself up from between Sora's legs. "Only you could ruin a mood by talking about your twin…" muttered Riku. He pulled the sheets up around himself and his brunet boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Sorry…" said Sora, cuddling up with Riku. He ran his fingers up and down Riku's chest. "Last night, when I got home, he asked me if I was in love with you—"

"And you said?"

"I said yes I am."

"Good boy," said Riku, kissing the top of Sora's head.

"Hmm. And then he asked me how I knew and I told him and stuff and then he…didn't talk anymore. But he seemed like he was really upset."

Riku sighed. "Sora, your brother is fucked in the head. You _know_ that. He's weird and homophobic and he's probably just wondering how you can't resist me and he can." Riku grinned. "And good for him, there aren't many people who can."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Rik_uuuuuuu…_"

"I know, I know, sorry," said Riku, still smiling.

"He said his date was 'frustrating.'" Sora frowned. "What does that _mean_?"

Riku shrugged and put his arms behind his head. "I dunno, she didn't go down on him?"

"RIKU!"

"Oh come on, that was too good to pass up."

"_You_ are frustrating," mumbled Sora, turning away.

"You _make_ me frustrat_ed_," said Riku with an evil smile. He wrapped his arms around Sora and began tickling him wildly. Sora yelped.

"Stop it!"

"Make me," growled Riku, and he continued running his hands all over Sora's chest, making Sora laugh and try to scramble out of the bigger boys' reach. Soon, Riku hands began to rub down onto the lower planes of Sora's flat stomach. Sora stopped chuckling and began to moan softly. Riku grinned and pressed his lips against Sora's neck, suckling the soft skin.

"Sounds like you don't want me to stop," he whispered into Sora's ear. Sora responded by flipping himself over and kissing Riku hard.

Two hours and a shower later, Sora and Riku were curled up on Sora's floor, naked and lying entirely too close to one another. The sun from outside shone warmly into the room, making it a very comfortable place to lie post-sex.

"So…" said Sora after a long silence. "Can I talk about Roxas now?"

"Mmf. No. Too comfy," muttered Riku. The warm sun and Sora's hot body lying next to his was making him sleepy.

"C'mon, Riku. You can talk about Sephiroth."

"Pfft, I don't _want_ to. That guy's a psycho. His boyfriend or some shit broke up with him and now he's on a never ending question to get him back from some shitbag named Squall or whatever." Riku snorted. "If Cloud was dumb enough to leave my bro for some guy named after a gay bird, then what the fuck ever, you know?"

"Cloud is Sephiroth's ex, right?"

"Yeah."

"So…uh…is he acting weirder than usual?"

"Sephiroth? Weird? _HIM?_"

"Sorry. Stupid question."

"Very stupid," Riku grinned and rolled over to kiss Sora on the lips. "But I forgive you."

Sora smiled, "Aw, thanks."

"No problem." Riku rolled back to his earlier position and sighed. "What's _really_ bugging you about Roxas? I mean, you're not usually this weird about him. I thought you both agreed you could take care of yourselves. You don't need stupid Wonder Twin Powers or whatever."

"No, we don't need… whatever you just said. But we're still _brothers._ We still care about each other. I love Roxas. And not the same way as I love you, stop looking at me like that," Sora added just as Riku was about to make a snappy retort.

The brunet sighed and rolled over, draping himself across Riku's chest. Riku ran his fingers through Sora's chestnut hair. "Come on, Sora," murmured the silver haired boy, "what's really bugging you?"

"Remember that day when you were making fun of him, saying he popped a boner for his math tutor or whatever?"

Riku smiled, remembering the look on Roxas's face when he had said that. "Yeah. But I leave him alone about it now, what's the problem?"

"When he ran away, I followed him and tried to comfort him and stuff—"

"You would…"

"Shut up. Anyway, I tried to talk to him and he told me—"

"Hey, Sora, is Riku still here, I really need to talk to y—"Roxas pushed the door to his and Sora's room open and found himself face to face with his brother and his brother's boyfriend. Cuddling. Naked. On the floor.

Where he, Roxas, walked. Sometimes barefoot.

There was a six second period of absolute silence.

"ARGH!" yelled Roxas, clamping his hands over his face. "GRATUTIOUS MALE NUDITY! _MY EYES!_"

"Roxas!" cried Sora, scrambled to his feet and grabbing the towel he left on his bed from the shower earlier. He threw one at Riku, who was laughing his head off. "Roxas. I'm so sorr—"

"Fuck your 'sorry'!" roared Roxas. "I can never un-see that! Oh Jesus _Christ!_" he yelled, and ran out of the room. He slammed the door after him.

Riku was laughing so hard he was crying. He clutched his stomach and rolled over, hysterical.

"Oh my…oh my _GOD!_" he shouted between bursts of laughter. "Did you…did you see his _face?!_ Holy shit!" He didn't noticed the murderous look in the brunet's eyes, or how Sora was twisting his towel into a whip. "I can't…holy fuck, I can't BREATHE! That was classic! That was fucking _class_—"

Sora whacked Riku in the head with his rolled up towel

**/o/O/o/**

Made more funny for you amusement. REDUNDENT!

Anyone who gets where Roxas's "gratuitous male nudity" line comes from gets a shout out next chapter. Not that you'd want one, but whatever.

Sorry this took so long and sorry the beginning note is so infernally lengthy, but that's the way it goes, kiddo.

**NEXT CHAPTER!** We find out more about Roxas's walk home, because I didn't say ANYTHING about it, etc. We also check with Axel and his cRaZy friends again. And maybe more of everyone's favorite psycho. Or his equally psychotic boss. Still working on that one.

Shitty quasi-sex scene added for your reading pleasure.

And as for today's **MUSIC DROP:** Once upon a time **The Who**did a song called **Love, Reign O'er Me,** which is incredibly good. Then Adam Sandler made a movie with that title, featuring a cover of that song by **Pearl Jam** (who also did, amongst other songs, **Jeremy**, which you should also check out). That cover is insanely good, as is the original. Check 'em out, if you wanna.

I just checked, and I've been writing this for seven days less than a year. Isn't that something. Wowie.

Please review! Sorry I've been gone for so long!


End file.
